Violet Eyes - Season 3A
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Sacrifices, that's what they were up against now. Alice McCall get's roped into a crazy alpha pack after Derek and a Darach that's deciding to use the old tradition of the three fold death. How will Alice cope when finding out Deucalion want's not only Derek, but Scott too? On a better note, Alice finally has answers, but she looses something she thought she'd have forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I have finally done the first part of season 3. Yeah, it's about time, I know. **

**Now I don't really like chapter 5 or 8 because those episodes are a little sketchy to redo in my opinion but I tried my best. **

**I also apologise for all those mistakes in the last book, season 2, why didn't anyone tell me? That was just ridiculously terrible. ****Now in the last two chapters I have not specified Point Of Views and there's a reason for that, but if it's confusing let me know anyway. ****Also, I feel this story's not as personalised as the other one and definitely not as much as the first one, so let me know if you agree or not… **

**Now I haven't started Season 3B yet, not sure when I will as Uni begins on the 23rd and I will definitely not have the entire season done by then… as much as I'd like to. **

**Anyway, enough rambling.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Four months.

That's how long it's been. Unlike last time when everything seemed over, where we didn't even get a day's break, things have actually been normal for four months. Kinda.

Jackson is gone however, went to Europe. Lydia, she's in on everything and accepts it. She didn't take Jackson's leaving too bad.

Allison's been gone for four months. She and her dad left for France to a while, have a break away from the wildness that is Beacon Hills.

Scott's been working and studying his ass off. Finally has his intellect back. He went to summer school and earned enough for a motorbike… dirt bike really.

Stiles is… Stiles.

Mom is in on everything too, accepts it all and isn't all that surprised by certain things. Though she worries when ever the full moon comes around despite the fact that Scott has full control. We've explained it to her but she still is a little edgy over it all.

Derek, Isaac, Peter and I have been looking for Erica and Boyd. They went missing around the time the symbol appeared on Derek's door. The alpha pack has them, we just have no idea where.

Me. I'd spent time, almost endless time, working with Deaton. We'd been practicing what ever we could. My freezing ability; some form of levitation. My ghost periods, controllable.

I think the most surprising thing was all those people in the train cart that I saw, the school, the hospital. They're ghosts.

Okay not all that surprising but the fact that not all of them are all zombie like and I've had a conversation with a few, is.

Despite all this, we still have no idea what I am. Stiles suggested witch several times, but Deaton turned and said witches don't see ghosts or the future. So, though Stiles is still on the 'witch train', Scott and I weren't and I'd spent other time searching for answers.

I feel like I haven't had a normal break after all. I spend my time with Deaton practicing and with Derek werewolf searching. Though I have spent a little bit with Scott and Stiles but it's not normal things we get up to.

And then, every now and then, I got a trip in with Lydia. We've talked with Allison over the phone too. And no matter what, Scott was only mentioned if Allison brought it up. The same with Lydia and Jackson. No one even bothered to talk about Derek unless playing around. Personally, I enjoyed it, but we weren't a thing, so there wasn't much to talk about. Except 'has he asked you out yet?' type conversations.

And then after all that twisted fun, my twin decides to get a tattoo. So that's were we were, Scott, Stiles and I, at the tattoo parlour.

"Boy, it's a good thing you drew me a picture." the Tattoo artist said sarcastically, he was holding a piece of paper with two bold lines on it.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles asked with a grin he was holding a book, showing a picture of a kanima.

"Too soon?" he asked when Scott sighed and he and I gave him a look.

"Really?" I asked annoyed

"Yeah." he muttered "I don't know, man, are you sure about this? I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?" Stiles said looking through a book of tattoos.

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott said with a smile

"Not seeing as you've been on about getting one for, like, ever." I muttered.

"You wanted one too." Scott said. I shrugged

"Why aren't you doing it then?" Stiles asked me

"Not in the mood." I said

"Okay, but why two bands?" Stiles wondered

"I just like it." Scott shrugged

"Yeah, don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, you know, or something?" Stiles wondered

"Getting a tattoo means something." Scott shrugged

"I don't think that's—" Stiles was cut off by the artist

"He's right, tattooing goes back thousands of years. The tahitian word "tatua" means "to leave a mark." Like a rite of passage." he explained

"Yeah, you see? He gets it." Scott said. Stiles and I shared a look.

"He's covered in tattoos, Scott, literally." Stiles reminded him

"Okay, you ready?" The tattoo artist asked, Scott took a deep breath and nodded "You ain't got any problems with needles, do you?" he wondered

"Nope." Scott assured him

"It'll probably heal to fast for him to feel anything." Speaking of which, I wonder if this will even work… Then again Derek's got a tattoo, so maybe it will.

"I tend to get a little squeamish though, so—" Stiles leaned forwards to take a look as the tattoo artist began to stab the ink into Scott's arm.

"Oh, man." Scott muttered as Stiles fell to the ground with a crash, fainting upon the sight.

"Oh god." I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

So while Stiles laid on the floor, I looked over all the different designs while my brother got his skin stabbed.

"Alice, will you wake him up?" Scott said to Stiles. I looked down at the boy and raised an eyebrow. Scott looked at me slightly annoyed.

I sighed.

I grabbed a bottle of water and bent over the boy. I poured the water contents over Stiles' head.

He gasped as he sat up and then he looked at me annoyed.

"What was that for?" he questioned

"Why do you think?" I asked obviously. He put his hand to his head and squinted. "Ice?" I wondered. He nodded. I turned to the tattoo artist.

"You got any ice?"

"In that box." he pointed.

I grabbed a bag and put the ice into it before chucking it to Stiles.

He closed his eyes and squinted a lot while we watched Scott. And then when the tattoo was finished, he bandaged it up, we paid and got in the jeep.

"You okay?" Stiles asked when we got into the car.

"Kinda burns." Scott confessed

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle." Stiles reminded him as he held the icepack to his head

"Yeah, but I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott muttered looking at his arm, he suddenly sucked in through his teeth and gasped "Oh, god. No, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this. Oh, I gotta take this thing off." Scott said as he reached for the bandage.

"No, no, no, no, Scott." Stiles worried "Oh, Scott, please stop." Stiles covered his eyes "Whoa, whoa." Scott pulled the bandage off, the tattoo was there, surrounded by red skin and we watched as it suddenly began to fade.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on." Scott complained and suddenly the two black bands were gone. "It healed."

"Ah, thank God." Stiles breathed "I hated it." Stiles confessed, Scott and I looked at him

"Sorry." he muttered realising what he said.

"Well aren't you supportive." I rolled my eyes

"I'm annoyed you didn't get one." Scott said to me "We made a pact remember."

"Good thing I didn't, what a waste of money." I pointed at his arm. He groaned again.

"You two made a pact to get a tattoo?" Stiles asked

"Yeah?" I said confused by his question.

"You two are weird." he muttered

"No more then you." I grumbled

"Well what were you going to get?" Stiles asked

"Dunno." I thought "Maybe some symbol." I muttered "Hey, if we ever find out what I am and they have some symbol for their meaning maybe I'll get that." I shrugged with a grin.

"Wonder if Allison will do the same? Then again her family symbol is a little weird." I muttered.

Stiles looked at me for bringing up the topic and sighed as Scott didn't say anything.

"Speaking of which," Stiles glanced at him "You talk to her?" Stiles asked Scott

"Nah, we agreed to give each other the summer, no texts, no calls." Scott confessed as Stiles stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?" Stiles wondered, his gaze was suddenly taken to something else past Scott.

In the car next to us was Lydia, and Allison.

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure she's coming back at all." Scott thought. Stiles and I shared a look.

"I think she is." Stiles nodded "I'd say pretty definite, you know." Scott looked at him confused "Like one hundred percent." Scott looked like he wanted to ask when Stiles nodded his head out Scott's window.

Scott followed the indication and saw Allison in the next car laughing.

It didn't take them long to notice us and Allison and Scott immediately looked away from one another.

"Oh, my god. Oh," Scott slumped a little. Allison did the same.

Lydia looked over at us and Stiles and I waved.

"Can we just drive please, Stiles?" Scott asked

"Scott, it's a red light." Stiles reminded him, pointing at the red light

"Will you go? Just go!"

"I think we should talk to her, I just think we should say something." he decided

"No." Scott disagreed.

"Stiles, no." I simply "Look, he doesn't want to look at her and she's…" I looked at Allison as she hid her face. "Don't force it dude." I said with a sigh.

"No, no, Stiles, come on." Scott disagreed as Stiles leaned across Scott and wound down the window.

"Oh, my God, dude, no." Scott complained

"Hey!" Stiles began, Lydia put her foot on the pedal and drove off, despite the red light.

Stiles stared at the window as Scott and I watched the car.

"You know, they probably didn't see us." Stiles shrugged.

"Oh totally." I nodded sarcastically.

He began to drive as the light changed and we followed Lydia's car down the road.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned

"I'm driving." Stiles answered

"We're right behind them." Scott said

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?" Stiles asked

"I don't want it to look like we're following them." Scott said worried

"We're not…" I said simply, this was beyond paranoid.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Stiles questioned

"I don't know, anything." Scott admitted. Stiles slammed his foot on the break.

The car skidded to a halt.

"Oh god, Stiles! Dangerous driving!" I accused. He gave Scott a pointed look and I sighed.

The sound of hooves on asphalt reached my ears. And then I saw a deer smash into Lydia's car.

I look up at Lydia's car, noticing they'd stopped driving and were sitting a few meters ahead of us.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked me as he and Scott looked at me.

"That." I pointed as a figure running towards Lydia's car.

It was a deer.

The deer approached the car and didn't stop. The deer to smash right through Lydia's front windshield. Stiles, Scott and I were out of the car as the girls screamed. We were with the two girls instantly.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked running up to Allison as Lydia ran to Stiles.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia confessed

"Are you hurt?" Stiles asked

"It ran right into us." Lydia muttered, I walked around to the front of the car. The entire neck of the deer had smashed into the window.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked

"I'm okay." Allison said, there was silence for a minute.

"Well, I'm not okay. I am totally freaking out." Lydia confessed "How the hell does it just run into us?"

Scott walked around to stand next to me.

"It literally ran into your car." I muttered

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us. It was like it— it was like it was crazy." Lydia confessed

"No, it was scared." Scott realised

"Scared out of it's mind." I nodded. Scott felt it's fur

"Actually… terrified."

We turned and looked up the road. There was nothing there.

I looked around to see the hospital.

Isaac was suddenly rolled in through the door, bandaged up and in a stretcher.

"Hey, wait. Wait a minute. I know this one. What happened, Isaac?" My mom asked walking with the moving bed.

"The girl, all right, she's worse, okay?" Isaac said seriously. I walked over and walked along side of them looking over Isaac. There was another stretcher coming in behind them with a girl.

"Are you not healing?" Melissa wondered

"I will." Isaac said seriously "Will you just— would you just help her, please?" Isaac stuttered

"Okay, can you take him?" Melissa asked

"We gotta move him, Melissa." the EMT informed

"All right, take him." Mom nodded and ran to the other bed holding the girl.

I watched after Isaac and then turned to the other girl. I'd never seen her before.

"Hey." she said "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." Melissa called her attention

"Find him. I have to find him." Braeden sighed

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked

"I have to— I have to tell him." Braeden muttered

"Who?" Melissa wondered

"The Alpha. Find the Alpha." Braeden confessed breathing

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asked

"No." Braeden shook her head

"What?" Melissa questioned confused

"Okay, let's get her out of here." the bed was rolled away from Melissa

"Not Hale. McCall. Scott McCall." Braeden muttered.

My eyes widened and I blinked, I was sitting in the back of Stiles' car as he drove us home.

What had happened to Isaac?

* * *

My alarm beeped and I got into the shower. I pulled on my clothes and got ready for our first day of junior year. I could hear Scott doing what ever it was next door.

After last night I'd gone to visit Derek, nothing. I'd called him, nothing. I'd even gone as far as to contact Peter. Nothing.

Glad to know I was being ignored.

I walked around to Scott's door to see him holding his arm where the tattoo had been.

"Ephemeral." he muttered

"Hey, there's gotta be a way to get it back so will you stop sulking and get dressed." I rolled my eyes. He looked at me and then down at his singlet and track pants.

We took Scott's motorbike to school and parked next to two identical, slick, black, motor cycles.

"Check those." I pointed to them, tapping Scott's shoulder. We admired them for a minute before Stiles come up to us.

"Come on." he insisted and we followed him into the building.

"So, about my tattoo," Scott began

"Derek." I said simply, he looked at me.

"How'd you know that?" he asked

"I'm psychic." I said simply with a grin.

"What about Derek?" Stiles asked

"He might be able to help." Scott said

"You wanna ask Derek for help? What, why?" Stiles questioned

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back." Scott reminded him "So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?"

"Can't be easy." I muttered

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked as we passed a board, there were missing photos of Erica and Boyd on it.

"Look, these are the applications for the career advisor." We stopped and looked into the principles office, he was talking with someone else.

Because of his 'incident' Gerard was no longer principle and the previous principle had been reinstated.

"I need them sorted." he ordered "And whatever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up." he reached down and picked up a sword "And what the hell is this?" the three of us walked away quickly.

I stopped as I spotted Allison and Lydia by Allison's locker.

"Good morning ladies." I smiled, ditching the boys as they walked down another corridor

"Morning sunshine." Lydia smiled back at me as I kissed her cheek.

"How you two doing after yesterday?"

"Better now." Lydia admitted "I got a pick me up last night." she smiled. I rolled my eyes, I knew exactly what Lydia's pick me up was.

"You sure you're good for a first day again?" I smiled to Allison as Lydia watched all the boys walking through the corridor.

"I'm fine." she nodded

"Freshmen," Lydia sighed googling them, ignoring Allison and my exchange. We turned to her "Lots and lots of fresh men." Allison looked at them and then at Lydia

"You mean Fresh boys. Lydia they're fourteen." she chuckled nervously.

"This is Lydia we're talking about Allison." I said crossing my arms as Lydia waved the fact away.

"Eh, some are more mature then others." she shrugged

"You know, it's okay to be single." Allison assured her "Focus on yourself for a little while. Work on becoming a better person." Lydia and I shared a look as she thought before smiling.

"Allison," I said as Lydia sighed

"We love you." we chorused, me placing my hand on her shoulder.

"So if you need to do that thing were we talk about me and pretend that we're not actually talking about you. It's totally fine." Lydia smiled and Allison couldn't keep the smile off her lips either as I winked at her.

"But," Lydia continued "I don't want a boyfriend." she put her hand on the lockers and looked back around the corridor. "I want… what Alice has." I raised an eyebrow in question "A distraction," I rolled my eyes as she licked her lips

"Derek doesn't count as a distraction, he doesn't keep me from thinking about all the crazy supernatural shit." I confessed, he was way too muscular to even think of allowing that. Lydia however wasn't listening as something caught her eyes.

Walking down the corridor towards us where two boys. Each wore a leather jacket, each had leather gloves and each carried a slick black motor cycle helmet, reminding me of the two engines outside.

The two boys where identical.

"I think you found it." I said, alerting Allison to Lydia's stare. She had her head cocked to the side and her tongue tracing her upper lip as she gapped.

"Brothers?" Allison asked

"Twins." Lydia smiled

"Oh Lydia," I said to her and she sent me her signature smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smile

"Just cause you've got a werewolf." she shrugged, I stared after the two twins. There was something about them…

I shrugged.

"Not all of us are lucky." I replied before turning to walk to class.

We walked into the classroom and sat down at the tables. Stiles sat next to Scott. Lydia was on the other side of Stiles, I sat in front of Stiles and Allison stood their awkwardly, the last seat was in front of Scott. The two looked around awkwardly. Lydia and I shared a look and sighed.

"Is anyone…" she asked

"No. No, no, no. All you. All yours." Scott stuttered "Ah, it's totally vacant." Allison smiled as she sat down.

Stiles gave Scott a thumbs up,

Everyone stopped talking as all the phones in the class began to ring, opening my own phone, I saw it was a quote.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone." the new english teacher, Ms Blake, said as a class starter.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her, something itched at the back of my mind.

Everyone began to switch their phones off and place them down. I watched Ms Blake for a little longer before I felt a nudge on my back. I turned to see Stiles looking at me. I shook my head switched my phone off and turned my attention back to the new teacher.

Ms Blake got straight to writing on the board and we were all told to write notes. The room was in silence before it was broken by an attendant walking into the room, he talked to Ms Blake before quickly leaving.

"Mr. McCall?" Ms Blake called "Ms McCall," Scott and I looked at one another before she called us to follow her. Scott gave me a look and I picked up my bag, grabbed my stuff and left, indicating for him to follow me.

Ms Blake stopped us outside the door, well she stopped Scott.

"Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you to leave school, but I'm gonna give you a warning, in the nicest possible way. I am well aware of your attendance record. I don't wanna see you slip back into old habits." Ms Blake said

"I won't. It's gonna be different this year." Scott promised

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott." Ms Blake shook her head

"He will." I nodded. Mom would kill me if I let it happen. Scott looked at me and nodded before turning back to Ms Blake.

"I will. I promise it won't be ephemeral." Scott smiled. I smirked and rolled my eyes before we moved down the hallway.

We got onto his bike and the two of us headed for the hospital. When we walked through the doors our mother found us, she was standing in the lobby waiting.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Isaac came in last night after a motorcycle accident, only, he had several claw marks and wounds bad enough for surgery." Mom explained

"Did you reach Derek?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Scott asked

"Maybe she forgot…" I muttered. Scott placed his hand on my arm and I shrugged innocently, he gave me an annoyed look for not telling him.

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa confessed ignoring our little silent communication.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death — honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm." Melissa admitted

"It's not gonna stop." Scott said, stopping "I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise." he said seriously.

"Okay." Mom nodded "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery."

"Thank you." Scott said, he and I each kissed our mother's cheeks and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"You saw it?" he asked

"Just after the deer crash. I couldn't reach Derek."

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked

"I was a little distracted." I muttered "Among other things…"

"Other things?" he asked as we entered the lift. He hit the button for the second floor "What other things?" he half demanded as the doors began to shut.

I opened my mouth to answer when the doors were stopped however by a stick. Scott and I looked at it before my twin reopened the doors, looking at the person. The blind man walked into the lift.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked. Scott raised his finger to press the button before realising it was the one he'd already hit.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah." he said, pressing the button, making the ding noise.

"Thanks." the man said when he heard the sound.

The lift came to the second floor and the doors opened. I walked out and Scott went to follow before the blind man spoke.

"You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" he asked

"Um— sure." Scott looked out the lift as the man placed his hand on Scott's shoulder, letting Scott lead him.

I waited before Scott bowed his head.

When the man left us we walked towards Isaac's room.

It was empty.

Scott and I shared a look.

"Do you know where the surgery room is?" he asked

"I'm sure I could find it." I nodded. We turned and I followed Scott as my consciousness drifted in and out of my body, I searched a few floors.

"I think he's on this floor still." I confessed

"This floor's huge." Scott reminded me

"Well sorry." I snapped. He sighed

We turned the corner in time to see a man wheeling a boy around in a wheel chair. With a closer look I realised the boy was Isaac. The man wheeled Isaac into the elevator as we watched.

He stopped and turned to us. I realised immediately what he was.

Scott and him had a slight stare off and he noticed it too. The werewolf pressed the button as he looked at us.

He grinned.

Scott deployed his claws and growled at the man. The man showed his claws, inviting the fight. Scott ran at the elevator as the doors shut and they suddenly stopped. Scott hit the back wall as I walked towards the lift. The werewolf turned to him and his face changed, his ears pointed and his eyes turned red. Scott look up, his ears pointed, claws out and eyes yellow.

They roared at each other before the stranger grabbed Scott's collar and smashed him into the wall.

I grabbed the man's neck as the doors shut behind me and the elevator began to move. I smashed the alpha's head into my knee and he swung his claws. His hand froze and I turned and punched his face.

He growled at me as the cut on my fist from his teeth healed and Scott jumped onto his back, causing the werewolf to reach around and pull Scott off him, slamming him into the floor again. The elevator rocked as it moved and I saw Isaac's wheel chair rolling around.

The alpha swung his claws at me and I ducked before turning and smashing my foot into his chest, sending him into the wall.

Scott stood up next to me and growled at the alpha who grabbed his shirt and threw him at the roof, the light cases broke and Scott hit the ground again. Scott was right back on his feet before the alpha had his throat.

"Don't you realise what you're dealing with? I'm an Alpha." he growled at him.

The elevator suddenly began to drop fast as my eyes changed and the alpha lost his balance from the sudden apparent loss of gravity. He dropped Scott as I slowed the elevator before the doors opened and Derek appeared. He stabbed the alpha in the back and I grinned

"So am I." Derek reminded him. He threw the guy across the hallway and he skidded on the floor. Derek turned to us as Scott sat up in the elevator with a sigh.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" he asked smugly

"Aren't you supposed to answer your phone." I snapped.

He gave me a look as the alpha stood back up. He growled at us and ran but I raised my hand. He stopped before he went flying into the wall — several meters away — and slumped to the ground.

"There is a reason you own a phone and when I call I do expect you to answer it." I continued. He sighed, kissed my cheek and turned to grab Isaac.

"That doesn't let you off the hook Derek." I said seriously as I held my hand out to Scott and helped him to his feet. Derek took Isaac and left the lift.

"Idiot." I muttered before Scott and I followed him.

Scott jumped onto his bike and I sat in the back of Derek's car with Isaac.

"When did he get there?" Derek asked

"Last night. I saw them get wheeled into the hospital but that was it. I'm guessing the alpha's attacked him cause he saw something." I muttered

"Them?" Derek asked.

I nodded.

We reached the broken down Hale house — Derek didn't live here anymore and neither dis he live in the abandoned train reck — and Derek kicked open his front door. He carried Isaac into the living room, placing him on the table.

Scott got off of his bike and followed us into the burnt house as his phone rang. It was Stiles.

_"We got a serious problem at school."_ Stiles confessed _"Ms. Blake's class—"_ Stiles began

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked interrupting him

_"Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion." _Stiles said

"All right, then meet me at Derek's." Scott sighed

_"Derek's house, what? What the hell are you doing at—" _Stiles asked

"Just meet us here, okay?" Scott cut him off before hanging up. He looked at Derek as he fiddled through some things and I looked over Isaac, he was out cold, his wound was healed and he was breathing evenly, which was a good sign.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked as Derek crouched on the floor

"No. The county took it over, but there's something here that I need." he moved planks of broken floorboards "It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha." Derek confessed

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott said, pointing to Isaac

"Not on the inside." Derek confessed looking at Isaac. Scott looked at me and I looked back at Derek, watching him.

"Hey, are you gonna tell me who that was back there? That Alpha." Scott finally asked

"A rival pack." Derek sighed "It's my problem." Derek said, not answering the question. He glanced at me and Scott followed his gaze.

"I know you wanna help, and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager." Derek said as he walked back over to Isaac and I.

Scott looked at me.

"I'll meet you there." I muttered as Derek gave me some of the flower in his hand and I helped him.

Scott suddenly stopped and his hand went to his arm.

"Uh, hey, Derek. If you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me." Scott confessed, Derek looked at him for a minute.

"He got a tattoo." I said simply "And naturally it healed." Scott sighed as Derek looked at him.

We heard a car engine and paused as Stiles walked into the room.

"Can you help me make it permanent?" Scott asked

"What's going on?" Stiles asked

"Tattoo." I said simply and he nodded.

"What happened at the school?"

"Bird suiciding themselves into our classroom." Stiles sighed. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"How'd I miss that." I muttered and he shrugged.

"Hey Alice, will you go grab me a blow torch?" Derek asked

"Sure." I said slightly confused before leaving the room. When I came back, Scott and Derek were sitting down, Derek was holding Scott's arm and looked at where the tattoo had been, his eyes turning red.

"Yeah, I see it. It's two bands, right?" Derek asked, drawing it on Scott's arm. Scott nodded as I handed Derek the blow torch.

"What does it mean?" he wondered

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott made two circles, one within the other, in the dirt.

"Why is this so important to you?" Derek wondered

"Do you know what the word "tattoo" means?" Scott asked

"To mark something." Stiles remembered the tattoo artist telling us. He smirked feeling proud.

"Well, that's in tahitian. In samoan, it means "open wound."" Stiles looked Scott impressed "I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18. We both did actually." he pointed to me and Derek looked impressed. I winked at him. "I always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott confessed

"For what?" Derek wondered

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer." Scott confessed "Even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants." Derek nodded as Scott sighed "Goin' four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a — Um—"

"Like an open wound." Stiles realised

"Yeah." Scott nodded, Derek nodded

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt." he confessed

"Ah, that's great." Stiles muttered

"Do it." Scott nodded, Derek looked down and lit a flame on the blow torch.

"Oh, wow." Stiles muttered, eyeing the fire. "That's a— that's a lot for me. So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'll— I'm just gonna wait outside." Stiles started walking before Derek grabbed his shirt as I placed my hands on Scott's shoulders.

"Nope." he stopped him "You can help hold him down." he decided. Stiles looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. He couldn't get out of this one.

Stiles stood next to me and placed his hands on Scott's shoulders also and I gave him a reassuring look.

"Oh, my god." Stiles muttered. Derek put the flame to Scott's skin and burned it away.

Scott began to scream and shout, as he began to struggle. Stiles and I pushed down on him, holding him still.

"Hold him." Derek ordered. We pushed down on Scott's shoulders harder to prevent him from moving too much.

Scott screamed and his screams turned into a roar as his eyes changed colour, his fangs grew and he shouted to the sky.

At some point, he passed out.

"God, there seems like there should be and easier way to do that." I muttered when Derek finally out the blow torch down.

"We tried other ways." Derek admitted

"Like what?" Stiles questioned. Derek gave him a look.

"I think that's the you don't want to know look." I told Stiles. he grimaced and moved away from Scott.

We watched as Scott's arm healed again, but this time the tattoo remained.

"Still want to get one?" Derek asked

"Eventually." I nodded.

Scott woke back up with a gasp and the first thing he did was look at his arm.

"It worked." he realised with a smile as he looked at Derek, Stiles and I.

"Good cause I wasn't going through that again." I muttered. He'd practically screamed enough for the two of us.

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles confessed as Scott rolled down his sleeve

"Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh— Ephemeral." Scott admitted, I raised an eyebrow.

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles asked

"Yep."

"Nice." Stiles nodded. I smirked as Scott opened the door. He stopped however as he was about to walk out. The outside of the door was painted, freshly painted, the other side however, was not. Scott ran his hand over the paint.

"You painted the door." Scott realised

Derek and I shared a look

"Why'd you paint the door?" he questioned, Derek looked up at us

"Go home, Scott." Derek said.

"And why only one side?" Scott wondered,

"Come on." I placed my hands on Scott's shoulders to move him but Scott's claws grew and he suddenly began to scratch at the paint with them.

"Scott." Derek walked towards us as Scott scratched off the paint in one area, the middle of the door. As he did you could see the symbol underneath.

Derek and I shared a look and I sighed. Stiles backed away as the red paint flecks flew everywhere.

Derek closed his eyes.

When he was done, the symbol was exposed, the exact same as four months ago when it appeared.

"The birds at school and the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer… when I got bit by the Alpha." Scott made the connection "How many are there?" he asked

"A pack of 'em." Derek confessed with a sigh "An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked

"I hear there's some kind of a leader." Derek confessed "He's called Deucalion."

"We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac…" he looked at me "Alice and I have been looking for him for the last four months." Derek admitted

The two boys looked at me.

"They appeared about the time Gerard was dealt with." I admitted.

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott wondered

"With all the help I can get." Derek confessed

"Where is she?" We turned around to see Isaac awake and sitting on the table "Where's the girl?" he asked, Derek looked from me to Scott then back at Isaac

"What girl?" He questioned

"The one who saved you…" I muttered, my eyes changed. "She's at the school…"

"What?" Derek asked

"Deucalion's with her…"

"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him." she confessed as her cheek bled and she panted, Deucalion kneeling in front of her.

"Of a teenage boy?" Deucalion questioned, disagreeing

"Of the man he'll become."

"I'm aware of a certain potential threat." Deucalion admitted "But then someone once taught me a very smart way to eliminate threat — get someone else to do it for you."

Deucalion was the blind man from the hospital.

"Derek." she muttered. Deucalion smiled and raised his claws.

I clamped my eyes shut and a hand was on my arm.

"Did he kill her?" Scott asked

"I think so." I muttered and opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What?" Stiles asked as we walked down the footpath

"What, what do you mean, "what"?" Scott wondered

"I mean "what," and you know what." Stiles said

"What" what?" Scott questioned

"English boys." I sighed and they both gave me a glance before Stiles continued

"That look you were giving." Stiles explained

"I didn't give a look." Scott said

"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott." Stiles nodded

"What look?" Scott questioned

"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party." Stiles

"It's not that. It just seems a little weird going to a different high school's party." Scott

"What? Would you—" Stiles groaned "God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends." Stiles shrugged "So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia." he took a breath "Tonight, we're moving on." As Stiles said that Scott's phone showed a missed call from Allison.

"You're right." Scott nodded

"That's right I'm right." Stiles said, cheering

"Moving on." Scott repeated

"Onward and upward." Stiles nodded, pointing as we stopped

"Let's do this." Scott agreed

"That's what I'm talking about." Stiles nodded "Now look at me." Stiles said before walking to the door

"Okay." the two had a silent moment before they high-fifed, high, low and walked towards the house.

"How's my breath smell?" Scott wondered

"I'm not smelling your breath." Stiles said strongly

"Do you have any gum?" Scott asked

"No." Stiles sighed "No gum. You're fine." Stiles assured him

"Can you at least tell me what kind of party this is?" Scott asked

We opened the door and walked in, the smell of alcohol hit my nose as we were greeted by a pretty blonde girl walking towards us.

"Stiles! Hi." she greeted

"Hey. There's the birthday gir—" Stiles was cut off as the blonde pressed her lips against his and kissed him.

"So glad that you made it." she smiled when they broke apart

"Me too." Stiles answered

"Come downstairs with me and help me pick out a bottle of wine." she said taking his hand

"Yes." Stiles allowed and let her drag him away. Scott grinned and we looked at her friend who'd been standing with her

"Hey." Scott smiled, she looked him up and down and huffed before walking away. Scott looked offended and looked at himself.

"Okay." Scott muttered

"Pretty boy." I nodded, Scott looked at me

"What?" he asked

"That's what she was thinking."

"How do you know?"

"The look she gave you." I smirked

Scott's phone began to ring and the two of us looked down at it. Allison ad sent him a text message this time.

"That's one missed call and one text. Something's going on." I admitted "And if you don't answer it she'll start calling me." he sighed "Twice in an hour's pretty rare after a summer of no contact." I confessed. Scott stared at the name before he called her back.

"Hey,"

_"Where are you?"_ she asked.

Scott answered and Allison came to find us. We both walked outside to find both Allison and Lydia waiting for us.

Scott's eagerness disappeared when he saw Lydia with Allison.

"This isn't the talk we were going to have is it?" Scott asked, Allison shook her head

"I need to show you something." Allison said, she rolled up her sleeve to show a bruise. But it wasn't just a bruise.

"Looks like a symbol." I admitted, Scott looked at Allison concerned. "What happened?" I wondered

"This girl, she was looking for Scott." Allison began

"What did she look like?" Scott wondered

"Tall, curly brown hair, dark skinned."

"She's the one who saved Isaac." I muttered and they all looked at me "Deucalion got to her at the school." they frowned.

"Deucalion?" Allison asked

"It's a long story, I'll explain later." I muttered waving it away.

"She grabbed both of us." Allison turned to Lydia who also pulled up her sleeve, the two held up their arms to find they both had the same mark, symmetrical.

"She did that?" Scott questioned

"How?" I asked. Both shook their heads

"But it can't be nothing." Allison believed. Everyone turned to me and I sighed.

"I'll see Derek." I promised.

First thing I did was make my way to the loft. Derek had moved to a loft with Isaac after Erica and Boyd went missing, I was glad, something cleaner and better then the abandoned subway.

Isaac and Derek were inside, Derek sitting and Isaac pacing.

"Well you two look great." I muttered.

"Hey," Derek looked up at me "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit?" I asked and walked down the steps towards him

"Not with that expression." Derek disagreed. I rolled my eyes at him

"Well, I do still need to chew you out for not answering your phone." I said annoyed, he smirked slightly but I turned to Isaac. He was pacing before the enormous window at the end of the room. His fingers were twitching and he kept biting his lip.

"What's going on?" I wondered "You look unnaturally tense,"

"We had I thought." Derek confessed, I raised an eyebrow

"What kinda thought?"

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea. Sounds kinda dangerous." Isaac admitted as he paced, I glanced at him "You know what? I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

"Who?" I asked

"You'll be fine." Derek assured him. He sat back down and picked up his book

"Does it have to be him?" Isaac wondered

"Who?" I said again, getting impatient.

"He knows how to do it. I don't. Be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself." Derek said honestly

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd… well, I trust Scott." Isaac said, running his hands over the back of a chair. "And Alice." he pointed to me. I narrowed my eyes

"Peter?' I asked "What is he doing?" I looked at Derek "What are you asking him to do? You know Peter, he never does something without getting anything in return."

"Do you trust me?" Derek wondered

"Yeah." Isaac admitted, Derek looked at me

"Is that a stupid question?" I asked. He left it at that.

"I still don't like him." Isaac muttered

"Nobody likes him." Derek confessed. The door to the loft opened then and Peter stood there.

"Boys. Alice. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works." he admitted as he walked towards us "So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling, straight to my face." Peter smiled

"We don't like you." Derek said plain and simple as he slammed the book in his hands shut and put it on the table before standing up. "Now shut up and help us." he ordered

"Alice, I didn't know you'd be here." Peter addressed me

"Touché." I nodded as I glanced at Derek.

"Fair enough." Peter released his claws and Isaac sat down in a chair while Derek sat on the couch. I was watching the two with concentration as I tried to figure out what they were doing. At some point Derek grabbed the back of my jeans and pulled me down to sit beside him as Peter and Isaac prepared.

"Relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm." Peter confessed

"How do you know how to do this, again?" Isaac wondered as Peter stood behind him

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip, and you could paralyse someone. Or kill them." Peter positioned his claws behind Isaac's neck.

"Wait… you— you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac wondered

"Well, I've never paralysed anyone." Peter answered, Derek furrowed his eyebrows and I raised one of my own.

Isaac voiced our thoughts.

"Wait, does that mean that you—" Peter plunged his claws into the back of Isaac's neck. I jumped slightly as Isaac's eyes glowed. He reached for Peter's arms, one behind his head the other holding him still. Derek and I watched as Peter's eyes turned blue and Isaac began to struggle.

They gasped and wriggled, Peter having trouble keeping his eyes open as both sets of glowing eyes returned to normal. Derek stood up, pulling me with him.

"Wait, I see them." Peter confessed, looking into the distance. He was watching Isaac's memories. Peter pulled his claws out and slammed his hands on the table behind him to balance. Peter held his hand

"What'd you see?" Derek wondered as Isaac panted a little.

"Uh— It was confusing. Um, im— images. Vague shapes." Peter recapped as he opened and closed his hand

"But you saw something." Derek realised

"Isaac found them." Peter confessed

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek wondered, I stood up surprised.

"I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses." Peter stuttered

"But you did see them." Derek said.

"And worse," Peter muttered

"Deucalion." Derek realised, Peter sighed as Derek sat down

"He does have them." I muttered "Why?"

"He was talking to them. Something about time… running out." Peter recalled

"What does it mean?" Isaac wondered

"He's gonna kill them." Derek said

"No, no, no, no, no, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that by the full moon that they'd both be dead." Peter said

"The next full moon?" Derek asked. Peter turned to look at us

"Tomorrow night." he realised

"That's great." I smirked sarcastically "So the only things we have are faded images from someone who doesn't like to help anyone, know that Deucalion has Erica and Boyd and a couple of symbols."

"Symbols?" Derek asked confused

"That's why I came," I confessed "Allison and Lydia ran into the girl who saved Isaac before I saw Deucalion get to her." Derek glanced at Isaac "She grabbed both their arms and they've got these symbols on their arms." I pointed to my forearm "I was hoping you'd take a look. We were hoping." I corrected.

"When?" Derek asked

"Uh… Now?" I shrugged, his eyes were their usual hard and cold "Please?" I asked

"Give us a minute." Derek told Isaac and Peter. I rolled my eyes and the two shared a glance before leaving the loft.

"Really?" I asked

"Why would I help those two?" he walked towards me until he stood in front of me

"Because I asked you too. Plus we're helping everyone not just them. You don't know if it'll help or not but what can it hurt to try?" I wondered

"So you just ask and I comply?" he smirked

"Pretty much." I nodded "Of course it could also have something to do with me having more power over you." I teased

"You think you can beat me?" he asked with a grin

"'Think' doesn't cover it." I crossed my arms over my chest. Derek raised his arms, the smirk on his lips as his eyes flashed by I stopped him before he could move more then that.

"Usually the power of the mind beats physical strength." I said, I could see his frustration but I smiled. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek before bringing my lips up to his. His lips still moved but his body stayed, though I could feel him fighting every inch of it to either prove me wrong or pull me closer.

"There's also this other hold I have on you." I added as my lips brushed his.

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yeah." I nodded with a grin. "So, will you take a look?"

"You gonna release me?"

"Of course. It's not nearly as good if you just stand there paralysed." I smirked. He cocked an eyebrow and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I released him.

* * *

"I don't see anything." Derek confessed. We were standing in a classroom looking at the symbols on Allison and Lydia's arms.

"Look again." Scott asked

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek questioned looking at Allison who had a cold expression on her face.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same." Scott confessed

"It's nothing." Derek decided

"And you know… how?" I asked with a shrug, he gave me a look "You haven't even tried to use it."

"It's nothing." he repeated to me.

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Scott and Derek shared a look "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia admitted

"They're trying to help." Scott muttered

"These two?" Derek asked "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle. Thank you." he said to Lydia "And this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek turned to Allison who just stared at him, cockily. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles confessed

"In this town?" I nodded in agreement

"My mother died." Allison whispered, disagreeing with Stiles.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me." Derek admitted

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison admitted harshly

"You wanna help? Find something real." Derek ordered before walking to the door

Scott stopped him

"Give her a chance. Okay, they're on our side now." Scott admitted

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek said glancing at Allison before leaving the room. Everyone turned to me

"What? I can't control him." I confessed. The bell rang and we all left the classroom to move to our next class.

"Okay, what would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles wondered as we walked over the wet ground.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." Scott admitted

"What else would they be after? And how would Erica and Boyd help?" I wondered

"Maybe to lure someone out," Scott suggested

"Okay, what, like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" Stiles answered. Scott and I stopped in our tracks and turned around as two twins walked past us.

"Hey, Alice, Scott. You coming?" Stiles asked. We glanced at Stiles and then after the two twins before Scott answered him and we continued walking to economics.

Coach placed a book down on the desk as he began the lesson, everyone jumped at the sudden loud noise.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" he asked. Scott, in front of me, raised his hand. "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom." Coach waved him off "Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." Scott confessed. Couch started laughing, a few students smiled.

"Oh, you're serious?" Coach asked affect a few minutes

"Yes. Risk and reward." Scott answered

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall?" Coach asked walking towards my brother who grinned. "Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better." Coach decided with a smile. I grinned at Scott who smiled. "Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter." Coach asked

"Yep." Stiles raised his hand and dug into his pocket. As he pulled his hand out something else fell out with it. The blue packet landed on the floor, the Xxl facing up.

It was a condom.

Everyone leaned into the isle to get a closer look at the mysterious item as Coach picked it up.

"Stilinski, I think you, uh—"

"Here's…" Stiles muttered as he watched Coach hand him the packet.

"You dropped this." he said handing the small packet back "And congratulations." he muttered, Scott gave me a grin as everyone giggled, I covered my mouth to hide the grin as Coach continued.

"Risk and reward. Put the quarter in the mug, win the reward." Coach placed the mug on the floor and took a few steps back. "Okay, watch coach." he aimed the quarter at the mug before flicking it to the ground. The coin bounced on the floor and landed in the cup. "That's how you do it." Coach cheered as the class clapped.

"Okay." Coach picked up the coin "Danny. Risk, reward." he flicked the coin to Danny who caught it and turned it over in his hands.

"What's the reward?" Danny asked

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow." Coach decided

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it." Danny confessed, Coach took the coin away from him

"Danny, you know, I really expect more from you at this point. Really." he walked past him and to Scott who was sitting behind Danny.

"McCall. Risk, reward." he placed the coin on Scott's bench. "The risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop—" Coach glanced at Danny before correcting himself "The— the quiz. And, and you have to write an essay. Risk, more work. Reward, no work at all. Or choose not to play." Coach shrugged

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott wondered

"No. You know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience, all factors affecting the outcome. So what's it gonna be, McCall? More work, no work, or choose not to play?" Scott turned the coin over in his hands for a second before placing it down on his book. "No play." Coach announced "Okay. Who's next? Who wants the quarter?" there was silence before Stiles looked around and drummed his hands on the table "There ya go! There's a gamblin' man! Come on! Step up, step up." Coach cheered, Stiles turned to me

"Will it go in?" he whispered

"I don't know." I shrugged with a confused expression "Little things like that aren't as important." he looked at me annoyed before moving to the front of the classroom. He aimed the coin for the cup.

"All right, Stilinski." the door opened and drew all our attentions to it, except for Stiles. The Sheriff walked in and Scott turned to give me a look.

"Stiles." Sheriff began

"Yeah, coach, I got it." Stiles answered, aiming the coin

"Stiles." Sheriff repeated as Coach stood up, the fun gone from the room. Stiles stopped and looked at him. The sheriff nodded his head to the door and apologised to Coach as Stiles handed him the coin before the two walked out.

Coach didn't dwell on the matter, he handed the coin to Danny who decided to give it a shot while I listened. They were talking about Heather, the girl who's party we'd gone to last night. She was missing.

"I couldn't find her. I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends. Has no one really seen her since last night?" Stiles asked

"No." Sheriff admitted "We put out an A.P.B., but… uh, Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her."

"Me?" Stiles asked

"We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink. But if you remember anything else, you call me. All right?" Sheriff ordered. Scott and I shared a worried look as a clinging noise echoed through the room. Danny had placed the coin in the cup.

"Yes! Reward! Okay, who's next?" Coach asked "Greenberg, put your hand down. You don't have a chance." Coach said.

"Do you think they took her?" Scott whispered to me as we watched the door for Stiles.

"I don't know," I muttered "But it seems illogical to take someone normal unless they wanted something else, like a ransom." I thought "Of course the prize wouldn't be money, werewolves don't care for that…" Stiles walked back into the room and sat in his chair. He glanced at us both and we held his gaze before Coach regained our attention.

* * *

I walked into the library after economics to find Allison and Lydia at one of the tables.

"Hey." I smiled

"Hey,"

"What's up?" Allison asked, she didn't remove her gaze from her piece of paper for long.

"Oh you know, Sheriff turned up at economics, missing girl." I sighed as I sat down. "What are you doing?" I looked at her note book, she was drawing the symbol on her arm.

"Trying to find something real." she sighed with a roll of her eyes. I smirked

"Old habits die hard, werewolves hate hunters, no matter how young and it's vis versa." I said with a roll of my eyes

"Yeah well when they pull stupid stunts…" Allison said

"You both pulled stupid stunts." I reminded her. She sighed and nodded, accepting that.

"So, what's being going on with you?" Lydia asked me

"Oh you know, getting power over my mind." I said with a shrug "If I start being able to do things like telekinesis and telepathy, it'll be too soon." I rolled my eyes. I looked at the symbol as Allison drew over it a few times, darkening and thickening the lines.

"Have you tried drawing Lydia's half on too?" I asked her. Allison looked at me confused

"What?"

"Well when you draw it like that it looks incomplete. Looks better when you and Lydia hold your arms together." I demonstrated. "Plus they're parallel, they look like they belong together. If they were the same symbol, they'd be facing the same direction." I shrugged.

Allison looked at her paper as she bit her nail before she began to draw Lydia's symbol onto her own.

Lydia's attention was however drawn somewhere else.

"I want one." she suddenly claimed. Allison and I looked at her to see her gazing behind us. The two twins stood there. Allison grinned and turned back to our friend while I narrowed my eyes.

"Which one?" Allison asked in a whisper

"The straight one obviously." Lydia answered, Allison's eyebrows furrowed and she turned back to the two at the book shelf. One turned and watched Danny who walked around the corner. The two could hardly keep their eyes from one another and Danny ran into someone getting up from their chair as a consequence.

"I don't know…" I muttered eyeing them "There's something sketchy about those two…" I muttered

"Yeah, they're too hot for their own good." Lydia said, taking a drink from her coffee cup

"Exactly." I turned to her "The only people I've seen look that good, are werewolves." I admitted. Lydia rolled her eyes while I doubled back over my own words, turning back to the twins.

No… they couldn't be…

"Maybe it's not a symbol…" Allison muttered drawing me from my thoughts "What if it's actually a logo?" she asked. She had Lydia's coffee cup in her hand, looking at the logo on it.

"For a building…" I muttered

"Why a building?" Allison asked me

"Well that girl saved Isaac who found Erica and Boyd, so maybe the logo's for the building or house or something where they're being held." I suggested. We both turned to ask Lydia, only her seat was empty.

Both of us turned to see her talking to one of the twins.

Typical, she'd already pounced on them. Allison smirked and put the cup down.

She turned to her computer which had ancient symbols written on it and typed in 'Beacon Hills business logo's'. Google images brought up a series of pictures to match it with.

* * *

I received a message from Scott and Stiles about their plan to help Isaac remember. Stiles was still hooked on Heather being kidnaped by the alphas but I still doubted it. What would a pack of alpha's need with a human girl? And if they wanted to turn her, what would they do with a beta?

I made my way to my car and then down to the vet clinic. Derek, Isaac, Stiles and Scott where already there as they set up for Deaton's practice.

"What do we need to do?" I asked walking straight it.

"Pour these into the water." Deaton ordered. He pointed to a heap of bags of ice. We all looked at them for a minute, then at one another before complying.

"Even for a werewolf this might cause hypothermia." I said looking at all the ice and water. I glanced at Deaton who looked serious.

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly… comfortable." Deaton confessed as the last bags went in. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state." he explained

"Like being hypnotised." Isaac asked

"Exactly." Deaton nodded "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind." Isaac crouched down next to the tub

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott wondered

"Very slow." Deaton avoided the question

"Yeah, well, how slow is 'very slow'?" Derek questioned.

"Nearly dead." Deaton confessed, we all looked at him as Isaac touched the water, drawing his hand back immediately. He just looked at the tub worried

"It's safe, though, right?" he asked

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton wondered

"No. No, not really." Isaac decided. There was a snapping noise and we all turned around to see Stiles pulling on a glove that reached his elbow. He smirked before seeing all our faces.

"What?" we all just looked at him, Derek raising his eyebrows. Stiles sighed and pulled it off, throwing it away.

Isaac stood up and let out a deep breath, eyeing the tub.

"Look, if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek reminded him, Scott nodded in agreement. Isaac looked at the tub before pulling off his shirt. He took a deep breath and stepped into the water and sat down.

Scott removed his jacket as Isaac gripped the edges of the tub, his lips immediately began to turn blue from the cold and he took deep breaths. Scott and Derek placed their hands on his shoulders before looking at one another. They nodded and pushed the beta down under the water.

The water and ice rose up and flooded the floor, running over our shoes. Isaac immediately began to struggle, throwing water everywhere as he tried to resist Scott and Derek's hands in order to get out. His eyes turned yellow and his fangs grew as he growled.

"Get him back under." Deaton ordered. Stiles grabbed Isaac's feet and I grabbed the beta's arms, keeping them off the edges of the bath and pushing them into the water by his wrists. His head followed as the two boys pushed on his shoulders. Isaac continued to resist though.

"Hold him." Deaton ordered

"We're trying!" Derek struggled.

"I got it." Isaac froze as my eyes turned violet, they boys pushed him under and he stayed there, though the beta tried to fight against my hold for a few minutes.

Everyone watched me as I waited to feel Isaac surrender and when he did I looked at Derek and Scott, nodding my head.

They released the beta and Isaac rose to the top, his eyes closed and his lips blue. The two werewolves and I kept out hands on him just incase.

"Now, remember, only I talk to him. Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out." Deaton warned in a whisper, we nodded before he began "Isaac? Can you hear me?" Deaton asked

"Yes. I can hear you." Isaac answered

"This is Dr. Deaton. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?" Deaton asked calmly

"Yes." Isaac said through his chattering teeth.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Thunder cracked outside and Scott and Derek removed their hands from Isaac's shoulders. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again." Deaton began

"I—I don't wanna do that. I don't— I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna do that." I felt Isaac beginning to struggle against me again and I looked at Derek, who put his hands back on Isaac's shoulders despite the werewolf being unable to move, other then a few tremors.

The lights above us began to flicker

"Isaac, it's all right." Deaton said calmly "Just relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by a memory." Deaton glanced at the lights. Guess whether the supernatural is mental or not it still effects normal things.

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac continued to say, though he didn't resist as much.

"It's all right." Deaton continued

"I don't wanna do that." Isaac muttered

"Relax. Relax." Deaton said in a quiet voice. Isaac took a few deep breaths before he stopped fighting. I nodded to Deaton.

"Good." Deaton praised, Derek removed his hands again.

"Now let's go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton wondered

"It's not it's not a house. It's stone. I think marble." Isaac said

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton asked

"It's dusty, so empty." Isaac muttered

"Like an abandoned building?" Isaac didn't move, he suddenly stopped "Isaac?" we all glanced at the lights as they flickered some more and Isaac began to shake against my hold "Isaac?" Deaton asked

"He's struggling," I breathed ever so quietly.

"Someone's here. Someone's here." Isaac muttered.

"Isaac, relax." Deaton calmed

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" My eyebrows knitted together as I kept my hold on Isaac. Derek watched both my expression and his beta as he and Scott took another hold of him.

"Just memories. You won't be hurt by your memories." Deaton repeated "Just relax." Isaac calmed down a bit again and huffed "Relax. Good." Deaton said as he stopped, glancing at me. I met his eyes before he continued. "Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." Deaton ordered. Isaac's eyes moving under his eyelids.

_"But I can't control it… neither of us…"_ I looked around for the voice but I didn't see anyone. The voice hadn't belonged to anyone within the room.

Actually, it sounded like Boyd.

"I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises." Isaac answered. I straightened up as I eyed Isaac.

No way… was I accessing his memories? The only time I'd had something like this happen was Lydia's hallucinations.

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton wondered

"I think so, I can't— I can't see her, I ca— I can't— I can't see either of them." Isaac confessed, stuttering as he shivered.

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton wondered

"They're worried." Isaac confessed "They're worried what they'll do during the moon." Isaac stared at the light "They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other."

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart." Derek muttered, Scott nodded

"Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" Deaton questioned

"No." Isaac said simply

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door? A sign?" Deaton listed. Isaac began gasp as he struggled. I hardly noticed as he resisted me, my ears picking up the voices in his mind.

"They're here." he breathed. "They here. They here." he whispered quietly. He almost looked like he was trying to hide.

"It's all right." Deaton said

"No. They're here."

"Just tell us…" Deaton began again

"They see me. They found me. They're here!" Isaac shouted

"This isn't working." Derek said "Isaac, where are you?" he questioned

"I can't see them. It's too dark!" Isaac fretted as the light blinked uncontrollably above us.

"Just tell me where you are." Derek ordered loudly

"I can't see!" Isaac answered

"You don't want to confuse him." Isaac began to struggle as I closed my eye and put my hands over my ears. There were so many noises and sounds, it was like an overload. I knew Scott and Derek glanced up at me as the werewolf began to shake and struggle again.

"Isaac, where are you?" Derek shouted.

Closing my eyes however was a bad move. I saw Deucalion standing by a very large round door and Isaac walking across an upper floor behind him. Deucalion turned his head and Isaac moved to hide.

"Don't! You'll confuse him!" Deaton warned

"Just tell me where you are." Derek continued, ignoring Deaton

"His heart rate could go into shock." Deaton warned

"Derek, let him go!" Scott ordered.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" Derek shouted, ignoring Scott.

Isaac hid behind a pillar and looked at a bank vault. On the door of the vault was the logo, half of which was bruised into each of Allison and Lydia's arms.

"A vault! It's a bank vault!" Isaac answered in shock.

Someone suddenly grabbed Isaac's shirt and they dragged him away from the vault. It was a women with very long pointed claws on her toenails. She growled at Isaac before dragging him away, beating him up a little and throwing him into a storage room.

He wasn't alone within the room.

I suddenly felt like my head was spinning as I was displaced within my own mind. I felt my knees hit the floor and my head pounded like I had a hungover and a migraine on top of one another. My brain didn't seem to fit within my skull, it was too tight.

"I saw it! I saw the name." Isaac suddenly said before he climbed out of the tub. I kneeled on the wet floor, ignoring the cold water and ice as I held my head, wishing for the pounding to go away.

"It's, uh B-Beacon hills first national bank. It's, um— it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault." Isaac admitted.

The silence was uninviting.

"What?" Isaac asked, feeling the tension.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Sties questioned

"No." Isaac admitted

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it." he explained

"What body?" Isaac asked

"Erica." Stiles sighed "You said it was Erica."

Her face had been pale, her eyes bruised, as though she was decaying. How long had she been like that?

I didn't understand. I could see the memory as though it was my own, and yet, it wasn't mine.

How had I seen Isaac's memory. That was different to seeing a hallucination… wasn't it?

I felt my mind spin again and I lost my bearings, releasing my head with one of my hands to stop myself from hitting the floor.

The splash my hand made apparently alerted someone to my presence.

"Alice!" I hardly heard Derek as he noticed me on the floor, my eyes closed and my fingers digging into my skull to try and take away the pressure.

"Alice! Are you alright?" Scott questioned, my head spun again and I wobbled on my knees. I felt several hands grab me to stabilise me.

"Get her onto the table." Deaton ordered

"Alice what's wrong?" Derek questioned as I felt myself being lifted to my feet. I still saw flashing lights but I knew it wasn't from the light in the clinic, my head was over crowded.

"Alice, can you talk to me?" I heard Deaton's voice as I suddenly had him opening one of my eyes and shining a light into it. The sudden brightness didn't help. And I shied away immediately.

"Overload…" I head myself mutter "Memories… Erica…" My balance escaped me again but I was being held up.

"She saw Isaac's memories." Deaton somehow understood

"How is that possible?" Scott questioned

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Deaton asked. I felt something cold on my forehead and immediately moved one of my hands to press it down harder. It felt like it was bringing down the swelling I felt in my head.

"No, she's never accessed someone's head before." Scott shook his head

"That's not true." Stiles disagreed. I knew Stiles would remember the ice rink.

"Lydia." I breathed, leaning into Derek's form.

"Remember, she saw Lydia's hallucinations." Stiles elaborated

"When was this?" Deaton asked

"Back when Peter bit Lydia." Scott answered

"After she got out of the hospital. Happened a few times." Stiles nodded

"Has it happened since?" Deaton asked

"No," I shook my head, the pounding haven lessoned considerably. "I don't know what happened." I refused to open my eyes, worried that it'd make my head begin to pound again.

"Suddenly I could hear voices that weren't here and then Isaac's monolog made me realise they were the voices in his mind." I said slowly, taking deep breaths.

"With Derek shouting it was too much, there were too many voices and sounds…" I shook my head "I closed my eyes and suddenly there were images darting across my mind." I opened my eyes slowly and stared at the floor. "Then everything was spinning and I felt confused and displaced within my own thoughts. Some things flashed through and I suddenly didn't know if they were my memories or not." I admitted. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Suddenly my head was spinning and pounding and it felt like my skull was too tight for my brain, like it was swollen or overloaded with too much. The pounding felt like a hangover and a migraine." I took a deep breath "God it bloody hurt." I breathed.

"Seems you mind was open to the influence within the room." Deaton theorised

"Why did it hurt so much?" I asked, holding the icepack as it lost it's cool

"Because you weren't ready for it. It's like starting phase 5 when you haven't touched phase 3." he admitted. I took another deep breath.

"You should be fine, you mind just needs a rest." Deaton assured me. I nodded before sighing.

"God Erica." I shook my head at the thought of her "She looked like she'd been there for months." I muttered. Immediately Derek was gone and I felt the stability leave me as I tipped to the side. Scott suddenly caught me and I looked up and around, seeing Derek move over to the wall and Scott kept me from hitting the floor almost a meter below me.

I smiled up at him in thanks but he only looked worried.

"She's not dead." Derek eventually spoke, turning to face us.

"Derek, he said, "there's a dead body. It's Erica." Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." Stiles confessed "Plus Alice saw it too, she has the memory vividly in her mind." Stiles pointed to me

"Don't remind me." I breathed, wishing the icepack lasted longer.

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek questioned

"Someone else, obviously." Stiles thought

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. Okay, the one who saved you?" Scott offered offered, turning to Isaac who was sitting on the bench

"No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac admitted

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles wondered "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunderdome."

"Then we get them out. Tonight." Derek decided

"What?" I asked, I may have felt disorientated but that sounded stupid.

"Be smart about this, Derek. You can't just go storming in." Deaton confessed, turning to look at him

"If Isaac got in, then so can we." Derek reminds them

"But he didn't get through a vault door, did he?" Deaton remembered

"We need a plan." Scott admitted

"Preferably something foolproof as our plans end in hiccups." I muttered truthfully.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek demanded

"Uh, I think someone already did." Stiles confessed, looking at his phone ""Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery."" he read "Doesn't say here how it was robbed, but it probably won't take long to find out." he thought

"How long?" Derek asked

"It's the Internet, Derek." Stiles scoffed "Okay?" Stiles smiled "Minutes." he answered.

"Well you all go do that," I muttered slowly getting off the table "I'm going home." I decided. I took one step and wobbled on my feet, a prick went through my head, as though it wasn't ready to move my body parts.

Scott caught my quickly.

"You can't even walk, let alone drive." he said

"Deaton said I needed rest, homes where my bed is." I said simply

"You can't drive in this condition."

"Then drive me home, then go with Stiles." I said simply "Just let me pass out." I groaned.

"I'll drive her." Derek decided "Figure out how to get into the bank vault." he ordered Stiles and Scott. He picked me up and took me out to his car, Isaac following.

Derek placed me in the passenger seat and Isaac got in the back. I remember Derek getting into the car and starting the engine, but somewhere on the drive, I stopped resisting and let darkness consume me.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in Derek's loft. I was in the big queen sized bed alone and still fully dressed.

"What happened to driving me home?" I muttered. I hadn't expected an answer but I received one.

"I had to bring Isaac home, decided I might as well just bring you here as well." Derek said as he entered the room. I rubbed my head on one of the pillows to remove the hair from my face

"You didn't think that through, now I have to go home to have a shower and find clean clothes." I muttered

"I grabbed you some." Derek assured. I groaned

"God, what terrible match did you pick?" I worried.

"You don't know they're terrible."

"Well you're not gay so they better be." I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My clothes were sitting on the edge of the bed. In fact there were about a dozen pairs of clothes.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do? Empty my cupboard." though we both knew I had a hell of a lot more clothes then that.

"I didn't need you complaining on my fashion." Derek had a slight smile in the corners of his mouth.

I yawned.

"How thoughtful." I pulled myself off the mattress and walked over to him, planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." I greeted.

"Morning." he smiled. "How you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better. I feel like my heads shrunken again." I pulled a face at the words.

"You still hear voices?" he wondered. I moved my gaze to stare at the wall as I listened.

There was a whisper in the background, but I couldn't make out the words.

"I hear a murmur." I muttered "But I can't make it out." I admitted. He looked at me seriously as I heard my phone ding. I turned around to see it sitting on Derek's bedside table.

The message was from Scott.

"They found out how to break into the vault." I said reading it.

"What's the plan?" I asked looking at Derek.

"We need to make a plan. Be here, five o'clock." he ordered. I typed the message and sent it back.

Scott didn't comment on the quick answer.

I threw the phone down before I crashed back onto the bed with a sigh. I heard Derek sigh and walked towards me.

"What happened to school?"

"I'm tired. Leave me alone." I answered. I felt the mattress tilt slightly under his weight as he sat next to me.

"You planning on skipping?" Derek questioned

"Perfect grades." I said simply

"Not if you miss a day."

"Since when were you my mother?" I asked not opening my eyes. His hand was on my cheek before his lips where on mine.

"Mmm, now I get it." I breathed before I leaned up some more to continue the kiss.

I took the day off school, using last nights incident as an excuse, and spent the day with Derek.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, some wedges and a three quarter blouse, a wide black belt around my waist holding it all in and showing my curves. Derek had done an okay job at grabbing clothes for me. What was here, I threw into one of his draws. I might as well leave them here as I usually ended up at Derek's place.

Stiles and Scott turned up at around five and Peter turned up before that. Why he was here, I'd never find out.

"Alice, how are you?" Scott asked when he saw me

"Much better." I smiled "My head doesn't even hurt." Almost as though it never happened, and the murmur, that was as easy to block out as all the ghosts I still saw.

"Kay," Stiles grabbed a whole heap of blue prints and papers with information on the bank and placed the blue prints on the table, a pen in his hand.

"You see this?" he circled an area "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here." he circled the vault wall.

"Okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is so small, it took him about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way." he added looking at us all.

"Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall." Stiles made a dot on the paper "Boom." he closed the pen

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked as he and Derek stood either side of Stiles and I stood on the other side of the table.

"Yes, we can, but very, very barely." Stiles admitted

"I have less muscle on me, I could probably fit." I said, gaining a look from everyone.

"They also patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind." Stiles continued "I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit—" Stiles rambled

"Look, forget the drill." Derek cut him off, Stiles paused

"Sorry?" he asked

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?" Derek questioned, Stiles looked at Scott and me and back to Derek

"What do you— what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" he asked. Derek sighed, stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." he said with a nod and an annoyed smile. I smirked and looked at his usually toned arms.

"I think he could do it." I smirked, Stiles had a disapproved look his face and Scott sighed.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared." Derek raised his fist slowly a very annoyed look growing as Stiles rambled. I smirked. "Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that." Stiles placed his hand a few inches away from Derek's fist and grabbed his wrist with his other hand.

"Okay, see this? That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co—" Derek punched Stiles' hand, not moving much at all and the boy stumbled backwards, hitting his hand on the table. He gasped, holding his hand, Scott looked at Derek and raised his arms. He looked at me as if telling me to do something but I just shrugged.

"He could do it." Stiles said walking away

"Told you." I smirked "He might have to try a few times but… werewolf." I said simply.

"I'll get through the wall." Derek decided, his hands on the table "Who's following me down?" he looked at Peter who sat on the stairs.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself." Peter confessed

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek asked

"One of them is already dead." Peter shrugged, not really caring.

"We don't know that." Derek snapped

"We do Derek, you're just in denial." I said softly, not meeting his gaze.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter began as Stiles walked back over to us, giving Derek a look as he rubbed his arm. "A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha." I rolled my eyes "I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." he sighed

"Go away." I snapped at him, Peter gave me a look

"Could someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked. Peter looked at us.

"Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." Peter decided

"For someone who cares for no one but himself, I'm not surprised you'd say that." I admitted as Peter crossed his arms.

"What about you?" Derek asked, looking past Stiles to Scott

"Yeah, if you want me to come—" Stiles began

"Not you." Derek cut him off

"Scott." Stiles pointed at Scott muttering before pointing between the two.

"I don't know about Erica. But if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something." he turned to look at Peter who sighed "We have to try." Scott admitted

"But?" Derek asked

"Who's the other girl?" Scott questioned "The one locked in there with Boyd?"

"We're about to find out." I sighed

"We?" Scott asked

"You're going?" Stiles realised

"Someone's going to have to get you out of trouble before it happens." I rolled my eyes "Plus, what if Derek can't fit down the shaft?" I looked at him and he pursed his lips.

"That's a point." Peter butted in

"No one cares what you think so just shut up please." I said without sparing him a glance.

"Alice, you almost had your head split open." Scott reminded me

"Mentally." I added "I've had a whole day off school." I rolled my eyes "I'm not letting you two go by yourselves." I said strongly. I crossed my arms and waited for the two to argue. They shared a glance but didn't say anything.

"Right." I said accepting their defeat. "Shall we go before we run out of hours?" I turned for the door and walked down the loft stairs. After a few minutes I heard the two boys following.

We headed for the building in Derek's car, he parked around the corner a block away and we walked for the rest of the duration. The building was big enough to spot and we walked around it, looking for a way up onto the roof before Derek noticed Scott's expression.

"What?" he asked

"There's just something I can't get out of my head." Scott muttered

"The moon's rising, Scott." Derek reminded him, looking at the sky "What is it?"

"Risk and reward." Scott repeated

"What's this got to do with economics?" I questioned

"Which means what?" Derek questioned

"We're not measuring the risk with enough information. We don't know enough." Scott explained

"Like know thy enemy?" I remembered Allison saying. Scott nodded

"We know time's running out." Derek reminded him

"But think about it. They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing all this time? Why wait until now?" Scott questioned

"We don't have the time to figure out every little detail." Derek said seriously, obviously wanting to save his pack members.

"Okay, but what if this detail, the reason why they waited, what if it's the most important one?" Scott wondered

"Then we do nothing. And Boyd and Erica are dead." Derek said. "I know what I'm risking. My life for theirs."

"And what if they die along with you? Was it worth the risk?" I asked, looking at the ladder that lead to the roof.

Derek looked at me and I returned the look before he headed for the ladder. He jumped of a pile of rubbish and grabbed the bared window then launched himself to the ladder, grabbing onto it.

"And I won't blame you if you don't follow me." he said before climbing.

I sighed and looked at Scott.

"We could use a prediction." he admitted

"I'll need a few minutes to stop. Don't want to fall off the ladder." I said. I jumped up and climbed after Derek. He was walking across the roof top looking for the shaft.

"Where is it?" Derek asked me calmly. I sighed and looked over the roof, I let my conscience vanish from my body and moved into the building below. I walked through the building and found the volt. It was rather calm, there weren't any alpha's hanging around, guarding the volt or even the room that led to it.

_That's strange… _I believed. I didn't have time to dwell on it though. I walked through the volt door and remembered Stiles' blue prints, I looked around the entire volt as I moved to the wall where the shaft was supposed to be.

I paused as I noticed a figure behind the pillar in the room. It was bulky and looked like Boyd's figure, there was someone a lot smaller next to him. I couldn't help the curiosity.

I walked around the pillar to look and saw Boyd and a small girl. Her hair was brown and her figure slim but muscly. I crouched down before her and examined her, she looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on how…

"Alice," Derek's voice echoed through my head. Right, he's impatient.

I stood up and moved through the wall and looked at the shaft. There were pipes and wires all the way up. I began to climb up and looked at myself, Derek and Scott on the roof.

I opened my eyes.

"That one." I pointed to the shaft.

"What took you so long?" Derek questioned

"I couldn't help myself." I shrugged "I had to take a look at who was with Boyd."

"Who was with Boyd?" Scott asked as Derek removed the shaft

"No one I knew. A girl, slim, brown, thin hair. She's muscly but she lean, kind of petit." I explained

"Well if you didn't know her I probably don't either." Scott sighed. Derek jumped down the shaft before he punched the wall, nothing happened, he punched it again, nothing.

"That leaves Derek," I muttered. We watched as Derek punched it a few more times before the wall broke and a heap of dust rose. Derek disappeared, rolling through the hole.

"Boyd?" Derek asked as he crouched on the floor. I jumped down the shaft after him and stepped through the hole. Boyd had stood up as Scott climbed in behind us, standing next to me.

"Boyd?" Derek said as Boyd walked towards us and growled, every time he exhaled it came out as a low rumble within his chest. "It's me. It's Derek." he said simply, holding his hand up. Scott's phone began to vibrate

"Stiles, now is not the best time." Scott admitted

_"Scott! Scott!"_ Boyd's head snapped towards the phone as he heard Stiles' loud voice down the phone._ "No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight." _Stiles said worriedly down the phone.

Boyd's face was tense, his teeth were clenched as he huffed a little

"What does that mean?" Scott asked

"We're here to get you out, okay?" Derek promised as Boyd glowed again

"_Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months." _Stiles admitted

_"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it." _Peter explained

_"Scott, they're gonna be stronger—" _Stiles said

_"More savage, more bloodthirsty," _Peter cut him off_ "Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you, Alice and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." _Scott and I turned as the moon light began to shine into the vault through the hole.

"Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem." Scott admitted. We stopped as another growl irrupted and the girl walked out from behind a pillar and stood next to Boyd. Derek stared at her surprised

"Cora?" he asked, I looked at him confused.

"Who?" Scott questioned

"Cora?" Derek said again as he looked at her

"Derek," she said through clenched teeth. "Get out. Get out now!" she both warned and ordered

"Derek, who is she?" I asked

_"Scott? Hey, Scott!" _Stiles called down the phone. Scott tapped my arm and I turned to him, he was staring at the floors of the vault. I followed his gaze and saw, around the entire edge of the bank vault was a line of black powder. Mountain ash powder.

"Oh god," I breathed.

_"Scott!" _Stiles shouted down the phone. The door to the vault suddenly opened and Ms Morrell appeared. She crouched down and added the last bit of mountain ash to complete the circle.

"No. No! Wait!" Scott shouted. She didn't listen as she stepped back and left. I turned as the two werewolves' eyes began to glow and they growled savagely at us.

_"Scott? Scott, are you hearing this? Scott!" _the lie went dead as Scott's phone was knocked out of his hand. Boyd was at Derek and he slammed him into the wall, I ducked out from under him and grabbed his arm to pull him out of Boyd's line of fire. I felt a hand on my shoulder before my back collided with one of the volt walls. I hit the ground.

Boyd attacked Scott and knocked him to the ground before Derek grabbed the beta off Scott. Cora swung her claws at me and I ducked before I grabbed her arm and swung her away and towards Derek, she slashed at him before Scott jumped at Cora from behind, throwing her to the ground. She got straight back up again and Scott grabbed my arm, pulling me over to Derek as we leaned against the wall staring at the two werewolves.

"You know her?" Scott questioned

"She's my sister, my younger sister." Derek confessed

"What younger sister?" I questioned confused

"What the hell is she doing here?" Scott asked

"Like I have a clue. I thought she was dead!" Derek admitted. Allison suddenly appeared at the vault entrance

"Look out!" she shouted as Boyd ran at us. Derek and I dodged him but Scott didn't move, Boyd grabbed him and threw him at a pillar, smashing him into it. Boyd threw Scott into the wall and leaned over him growling. I grabbed Boyd and we went rolling over the floor before I kicked him off me and he hit the grate behind him. He growled at me as I used my hands to push myself to my feet in a back flip and the werewolf bared his teeth.

Derek grabbed Cora's arm and a snap sounded as he pushed her claws away from his face. Boyd shoved me into the wall and Scott grabbed his back, but Boyd slammed him into the many bank boxes and Scott slid to the floor. Boyd stabbed his nails into Scott's stomach and pulled him off the floor.

"Scott!" I called, he coughed as blood splattered from his mouth.

"No! Don't break the seal!" Derek ordered, as he held Cora's arms off him. I turned to see Allison kneeling by the mountain ash line. Allison looked up and I saw her glance at us. She looked at Scott before inhaling deeply.

"Boyd!" she shouted and she broke the line of mountain ash. Boyd pulled his claws out of Scott who fell to the floor with a groan. Cora and Boyd were out of the volt before I could take a breath. Derek was out of the vault next and he grabbed Allison's arm. I quickly got up and followed him.

"Don't touch her!" Scott shouted, holding his stomach.

"What were you thinking?" Derek shouted at her

"That I had to do something." Allison shouted back. I grabbed Derek and yanked him away from Allison.

"She saved our lives." Scott confessed as he climbed out of the vault, his chin covered in blood.

"We can't do anything dead." I agreed with Scott.

"Yeah, and what do you think they're gonna do out there?" Derek demanded angrily "Do you have any idea what we just set free?" he asked Allison

"You want to blame me?" Allison asked "Well, I am not the one turning teenagers into killers." she snapped before walking away

"No. No, that's just the rest of your family." Derek asked angrily

"Derek," I muttered

"I made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault." Allison said softly

"And what about your mother?" Derek asked

"What do you mean?" Allison questioned confused. She looked at me and I diverted my gaze.

"Tell her, Scott." Derek said looking at him, Scott glanced at me but I didn't know what to say.

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison questioned, Scott panted and shook his head. "What does he mean?" she demanded.

I suddenly covered my ears as a shriek ran through them. Derek looked at me confused and I suddenly saw Lydia screaming her head off.

"Alice," he said "What?"

"Lydia," I muttered "Screaming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Remember the rave," I began "When we tried to trap Jackson and his master, and your dad and Gerard came too?" Allison looked at me and nodded

"Your mom came also." Scott confessed

"How do you know?" Allison questioned

"Cause she used wolfsbane on Scott." I admitted with a frown

"She tried killing you." Allison realised

"Uh… yeah." Scott breathed, shaking his head, he wouldn't look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked

"I'll tell you everything, okay, I-I'll tell you anything that you want, but, right now…" he pointed towards the exit of the bank before Allison cut him off.

"Just tell me." she smiled but it wasn't happy. Her eyes were wet with growing tears.

"I-I couldn't." Scott confessed "Allison I couldn't let that be the last memory that you had of her." I frowned before the scent of death reached my nose. I turned around to see Derek, a body in his arms.

It was Erica.

"Oh Derek." I muttered. His hands clutched her a little tighter as I placed a hand on his arm.

"We can't leave her here," I muttered "But we have to find Cora and Boyd." he looked at me softly, a look I hadn't seen on him before, but nodded.

"Then we'll give her the send off she deserves." I promised.

Boyd looked over a tree branch at a little boy in red and growled. The boy screamed and turned to run.

"Billy?" a girls voice sounded. It was followed by a heap of growling as Boyd chased the two children.

"Run!" Billy grabbed the arm of his sister "Run!" she dropped her jar of fireflies as they took off, the full moon lighting their path.

I looked up to see the everyone looking at me.

"Boyd's gonna attack some children." I said worried. The two boys shared a look before we made our way out of the bank.

"Where are they?" Derek asked

"Beacon Hills Preserve." I said.

Derek lead the way there.

"What about Cora?" he asked as we ran

"She wasn't with him." I shook my head "They must have split up."

"Great." Scott breathed "Did he kill them?" he questioned "The children?"

"I don't know, it ended while they were running." The two boys shared a look before we were surrounded by the trees. Derek took off in another direction after Cora's scent while Scott stayed with me, following me as I tried to find the kids.

A small shed flashed across my eyes and I saw Boyd walking around the outside.

"They're hiding in a shed."

"A shed?" Scott asked

"Some small square shed, like a tool shed." I said glancing at him, avoiding all the trees as we ran. I began to notice the surroundings and I came to a halt, turning around.

"Alice," Scott said, I heard a buzzing and looked down to see the jar of fireflies. I walked forwards and picked it up.

"They were here." I said and I looked determined as I listened. I could hear Boyd's growling.

"This way." Scott and I moved quietly through the trees as a small shed came into view, Boyd was walking around the outside, huffing, the sound coming out as a low growl. Two frantic heart beats met my ears from inside the shed.

We watched as Boyd suddenly grabbed the end of the tin box and lifted the entire thing from the concrete slab, pulling the screws out. The two kids were huddled together as Boyd growled down at them, the two screaming.

Scott grabbed the jar of fireflies from me and ran forwards. I quickly followed as Boyd threw the shed away, it smashed to pieces on impact. Scott pulled the lid off the jar and rolled it under Boyd's feet. The werewolf looked down and I zipped in, grabbing the two kids as Boyd waved his arms around, the fireflies flying around in his face.

"Shh," I said as I stopped, the two kids now safe as the growling vanished. Scott came up behind me as I kneeled before them.

"Hey, it's okay, shh." I stroked the girls cheek, it was wet from fearful tears. "You're both okay." the girl nodded "Take a deep breath yeah." I nodded, looking at the boy, Billy. Both took a few deep breaths.

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you, okay." Scott said from beside me. The kids looked at him and nodded.

"You might want to tell Derek." I said to Scott. He sighed and nodded, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"He got away." Scott confessed

_"You lost him?"_ Derek questioned

"Yeah, we kind of had to." Scott admitted. I stood up and the kids huddled close to Scott and I, glancing around for any sign of the rabid monster.

_"Wasn't exactly the plan." _Derek muttered

"I know, which is why I think that we should stick together. Trust me, he's too strong, too fast, and way too angry for one person to handle. We've got to do this together." Scott said seriously

_"Look, I'm at the trails by the entrance to the preserve. Can you meet me here?"_ Derek asked

"Yeah. Just got to drop something off first." Scott looked down at kids clinging to me.

"You're gonna be okay." I promised "Shall we go home?" the two nodded.

* * *

Scott and I met Derek where he asked, he had his usual hard expression upon his face.

"Do you know where they are?" Derek asked me

"No?" I said confused

"Can you find them?" he rephrased "Without the curiosity this time." I rolled my eyes

"I can try." I said, making sure he understood not to put too much hope on me.

I spent a total of three minutes searching the woods before I found them.

"Got them."

I ran through the trees of the preserve, the boys behind me. They followed me through the branches of a tree before I stopped. I looked around as Scott landed and rolled along the leaves and Derek landed on his feet, both standing up and looking around.

"They passed through here." I assured. Derek looked down at the ground where a set of footprints laced the mud.

"Is it them?" Scott asked

"I hope so." I mumbled "We don't need anymore close calls." Scott nodded in agreement.

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together." Derek noticed

"Is that gonna make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked, still crouched on the ground

"I don't know." Derek admitted as he looked around. Scott sighed and stood up

"Derek. I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart." he walked towards the alpha. "Are they gonna do that to everyone they find?" Scot asked, Derek nodded

"Everyone and anyone." he confessed walking past us.

"Great!" I threw my hands up in frustration before following him, Scott behind me. "Do we have any idea on how to stop them?" I wondered.

No answer.

I took a step forwards before I was standing beside a pool.

"Oh god now?" I muttered annoyed. I liked around to find it dark and quiet, but it wasn't empty.

Lydia was standing by the pool side, kneeling down over a dummy body lying in the water. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at her but my attention was caught by the other person sitting in the lifeguard chair. His throat was cut open and blood had pooled at Lydia's feet.

I gapped in surprise.

I watched as Lydia turned and saw him also before a high pitched wail left her mouth. I covered my ears and scrunched my eyes before I was standing in the woods again. This time I was alone.

I sighed, typically neither boys had noticed my disappearance. Now I was going to have to find them.

Naturally, I just started running. I heard a heap of growling and took off, I arrived at a campsite to find a girl standing there looking terrified and Isaac getting up from the ground. Cora was lying on the undergrowth as Scott crouched on the ground watching her.

I watched as Isaac walked past us towards the raging werewolf. Cora growled at us before turning to see Derek who appeared out of the trees. His fangs grew and he growled at her but she only growled back. Derek's alpha roar sounded and Cora stopped before she spun around and ran off. Derek and Isaac were after her immediately.

I moved over towards the girl who looked all jumpy as Scott tried to console her. She took a frightful step back from us both and we stopped. Scott raised his hands, meaning no harm.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"What?" she questioned, her eyes full of tears.

"Are you all right?" Scott asked again, she nodded

"You can't stay here." I said as I managed to place a comforting arm on her shoulder "You need to leave." she looked confused until I looked after the three werewolves that had ran off into the right.

"You need to get out of here, okay?" Scott agreed "Get out of the woods. Get out of here as fast as you can." he ordered before running off after Derek, Isaac and Cora.

"Trust us, leave." I whispered before following my bother.

"Scott!" I called after him. I could hear the footsteps before me of all three wolves. _There's supposed to be four… _had they lost Cora again?

"Scott!" I knew they weren't gonna stop, but I had to try something to tell them about the body.

I took a deep breath and moved my conscience. I stood in the trees and raised my hands.

_God I hope this works. _I may have been more a spirit then a person but having my mind in another place had to count for something.

I saw Derek running towards me first, which was strange as I was expecting Cora at least. She must have diverted off somewhere. Isaac was next, right behind his alpha. Scott just came into sighed as Derek suddenly smacked into an invisible wall. I blinked as I looked at him on the floor and Isaac did the same. Scott skidded to a stop and looked at them both confused. The two boys looked up and Scott walked forwards, placing his hand against the invisible wall. Derek and Isaac looked at him and the three shared a look, eyebrows furrowing Scott's forehead.

For a split second I saw myself run into view before I was back in my body and behind the three wolves.

"Well, I'd say that's one way to stop you." I sighed. The three looked at me as I placed my hands on my hips

"You did that?" Derek pointed to before him

"Don't ask me how, it was sort of just a whelm." I confessed "It's probably gone now." Isaac moved his hand to find out it was.

"Why didn't you do that to stop Cora and Boyd?" Derek questioned

"Cause I only just thought about it." I admitted

"You thought about it and it worked?" Scott questioned

"Apparently." I shrugged "But that's not important." I shook my head. "Lydia found a dead body." I said. They all looked at me

"What?" Scott asked

"Yeah." I nodded. "At the pool."

"What pool?" Derek questioned

"The public one obviously. You know, outside. The body's in the lifeguards chair." I explained. Just then Scott's phone rang.

"It's Stiles." he muttered and answered it.

_"Scott we have a problem."_ Stiles began

"Let me guess," Scott looked at me "A dead body."

Silence for a minute,

_"Yeah how'd you know?"_ Stiles questioned

"Alice."

_"Right. Well I guess you know where to find the out-of-control, blood lusting, werewolves."_ Stiles muttered. I grabbed the phone

"Who said it was them?" I questioned

_"There's a gash in his throat, who else would it be?"_ Stiles demanded. Scott took his phone back.

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned

_"Yep. Throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the frickin' shining over here. Two little twin girls come out of the woods, start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised." _Stiles said sarcastically

"I still don't think it was them." I said loud enough for Stiles to hear.

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?" Scott half asked

_"Make sure it was them? Scott, who else is going around ripping throats out?" _Stiles questioned

"Please just do it." Scott sighed. There was silence on the other end for a while.

_"Pretty sure it was them." _Stiles eventually said

"Pretty sure it wasn't." I disagreed as Scott hung up the phone with a sigh.

"This doesn't make any sense." Derek muttered "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." Derek said confused

"Derek, they killed someone." Scott said simply

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek questioned ignoring him

"Derek," Scott continued

"But they can't be that fast on foot." Derek denied it

"They killed someone. Some totally innocent kid is dead— And it's our fault." Scott blamed

"It's my fault." Derek corrected

"We need help." Scott decided

"We have Isaac now." Derek said glancing at him

"I mean real help." We all looked at him, Isaac looking offended "They're too fast for us, for all of us. They're too strong, too… rabid." Scott confessed.

"We'll catch 'em." Derek assured him

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked "We just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"How?" I questioned

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill 'em." Derek sighed

"We can't do that." I shook my head

"Killing them, isn't the right thing to do." Scott agreed with me

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" he wondered

"We be smarter." I decided

"How?" Derek questioned

"By find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said

"Who?" Derek questioned

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves." Scott smiled.

Argent.

"You really think he'll agree to help?" I wondered

"We'll have to make him." Scott sighed

"How?" Isaac wondered, Scott inhaled as he thought.

"Appeal to his conscience." I muttered, they looked at me. "All Argent's ever wanted to do was protect people, he was never the bad guy." I admitted "I mean the only reason he ever hunted you two was because he thought you killed all those people, not Peter." I said

"He hunted, to protect. If he finds out what happened to this kid, then maybe his guilt or compassion to help will change his decision to get involved." I strategised. They looked at me "If I was asked to help and I needed a push, I think seeing an unhappy family would do the job."

"We don't even know where he is." Derek reminded me.

"It's not like it'll take long to find him." I said simply. He sighed and looked down at me, he didn't like the plan but it was our only option.

We went to the supermarket, Derek grabbing his car as he and Isaac sat in it. I found Argent's SUV parked in the parking lot, so we just had to wait for Argent to come out. He did, carrying bags of groceries. Scott and I walked towards him as he dropped one of the bags opening the back of his car.

"It has to be the one with the eggs." Chris sighed. He placed his bags in the car, picked up the one he dropped as Scott approached. Chris closed the boot and suddenly pulled a gun out of his belt and swung around to point it at Scott, who raised his hands.

"Uh… hi." Scott said. Chris sighed upon seeing him.

"I'd hate to see what would happen if you did that to a normal person." I muttered

"What do you two want?" Chris questioned

"Help." I admitted

"There are two werewolves on the loose. One's Boyd, and the other's Derek's sister." Scott began

"We can't catch them. They've gone rabid and crazy, for reasons that are long and not important." I said, rambling a little "We need your help, please."

"First of all, why would I care about anyone related to Derek? And second, I don't know this kid Boyd." Chris confessed, the gun still pointed at Scott "I don't even know his last name."

"Boyd is his last name." Scott admitted

"What's his first name?" Argent wondered

"Vernon." Scott said

"Eh." Argent muttered

"And, just curious, is there a reason the gun is still pointed at me?" Scott questioned, Argent thought about it

"Well, there's probably still some part of me that wants to shoot you." Chris admitted

"I get that." Scott nodded. Argent removed the gun, put it in his belt and took a step forwards

"Scott, I watched my father brainwash my daughter. Almost turn her into a killer. That world, your world decimated mine. My wife, sister, father, my entire family. Why would I ever step foot in it again?"

"Because people are going to die." Scott admitted, Argent sighed "And because you know how to catch Boyd and Cora without killing them." Scott confessed

"I'm sorry. I can't help you." Argent said turning around and walking away. Scott looked at me and I nudged him, nodding my head.

"Um— Do you think you could do me, us, like, one little, tiny favour?" Scott asked

"We kinda need a ride…" I muttered, biting my lip.

Argent drove out of the parking lot, Derek's car following, and towards the pool.

"Left or straight?" Argent asked

"Left. Sorry. It's right around the corner. That parking lot there." Scott pointed. We turned the corner and the flashing police lights entered our view. "Yeah, just a little further up, right here." We sat in the car for a minute and Scott and I shared a look as Chris pulled on the handbrake. "Thanks again for the ride." We went to get out of the car before Argent placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. He was looking at the parents of the child as they cried over their lost son.

"They did this? Boyd and uh—"

"Cora." Scott finished

"We think so." I nodded

"Where's the last place you saw them?" Argent asked us.

We took Argent to the place we last saw Cora, a little ways from the camp sight. Argent grabbed a bag full of things and dropped them on the ground.

"You're tracking them by print?" he asked crouching down opposite Scott as Isaac leaned against a tree watching and Derek had his arms crossed, still disapproving the idea.

"Trying to." Scott confessed

"I was trying something a little different," I muttered "Neither were really helpful."

"Well, then, you've been wasting your time. There's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that's man." Argent stood up "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these—" Argent pointed

"Are Cora's." Isaac said

"Nope. They're yours. You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Argent confessed. I sighed.

"Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon," Chris indicated to it behind him. I glanced at them all "But that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in." Chris admitted "They put the pedal to the floor where you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

"Unfortunately we can't really afford to have these three on a rampage too." I muttered, Chris nodded to me in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Derek asked with a sigh

"Focus on your sense of smell." Chris admitted. I took a deep breath in, all the scents of the forest came in through my nose. The trees, the bark, the mud, the leaves underfoot, the different scents of the leaves still hanging on the trees, the scents of the four around me. And then there was the scent, vaguely, of Boyd and Cora.

"Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us, or into a trap." He threw a net at Scott who caught it.

"As long as no one else get's in the way." I muttered, an image of Allison cutting her wrist slightly in order to find the wolves flashed past my eyes.

"Full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." He threw us each a pair of goggles.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." Derek admitted as his eyes turned red for a second

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive." Argent explained

We got into Argents car and to the cliffs that over looked the entire town.

"When's the last time you saw your sister?" Argent asked Derek looking at the lit up town.

"Nine years. I thought she died in the fire." Derek confessed

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Argent asked, Derek shook his head. "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?" Chris wondered

"Honestly, most of the time, I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell." Scott confessed

"Guess it's time stop blocking it out." I muttered

"Alice, can you find them?" Chris wondered

"Yeah, but they're probably running, and wont stay there for very long." I warned

"That's okay." he nodded "As long as you give us a direction of travel." I nodded

"Easy."

"All right." He looked out to the town "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of beacon hills."

"They're not gonna… kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked

"No." Chris admitted "But there is an important difference to recognise." he sighed "Wolves hunt for food, at a certain point, they get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them." Scott said seriously

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek wondered

"Then maybe we just need to contain them." Argent thought "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"After all that's happened at night there?" I asked with a scoff

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside." Chris listed

"What about the boiler room? It's just one big steel door." Isaac remembered

"You're sure the school's empty?" Chris asked

"It has to be. There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Scott said

"We better hope not." I said with a sigh.

"Can you check?" Derek asked

"Which would you like me to do first, find the crazed wolves or check the school? Pretty sure I can only put my mind in one place at a time. I can't even look through my eyes and be somewhere else yet." I admitted "If that's possible."

"Find Cora and Boyd first, at least then we have something to start with." Scott looked at the others and they all nodded.

"Alright." I sighed. I looked towards the town and took a deep breath as the boys all moved back to Argent's car.

Luckily for us the two werewolves hadn't left the preserve yet. I found them running through the trees, though the direction was rather random, eventually they would end up in the town.

"I got them!" I called and turned back to the car. I watched as Chris pulled out a heap of equipment from his trunk. He started with a silver device that he stabbed into the ground

"These are ultrasonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He pressed the button and turned it on.

I covered my ears and scrunched up my face, the sound piercing my ears.  
"Gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." he looked up at us with a smirk

"God. No kidding!" Scott said, the boys all doing the same and covering their ears

"Can you turn it off please before my ears bleed!" I demanded. Chris turned it off before walking over to his car and taking out a whole heap, handing us two each. Scott and Isaac fiddled with their ears as the ringing was still lingering.

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked

"And then it's up to you to get them into the basement." Chris nodded

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, uh, kill 'em?" Isaac asked

"How about I rethink the plan where I just, beat you." I shrugged, holding up one of the emitters. He gave me an annoyed look and I smiled.

"It's going to work." Chris handed Scott two emitters. Derek was looking at Scott, also doubting it. "It'll work." Scott said positively to Derek.

"I'd like a second opinion." Derek looked at me. I shrugged

"I'll let you know when I see something." I promised. Chris closed the boot of his car and we all sped off. Isaac placed the first two, Chris the next two, Derek, then me, then Scott closest to the school. The ringing sounded through my ears as it filled the preserve.

"And the hunted becomes the hunter." I paused as Peter's voice filled my ears. I stopped running and turned. "You really think a few high-tech dog whistles are going to help?" Peter questioned. My eyes narrowed and I walked carefully through the trees until I saw him standing near Derek

"I don't see you offering a hand." Derek confessed, turning to look at his uncle.

"Personally, I'm trying to cut down on feudal endeavours." Peter said, his hands behind his back as he walked towards Derek.

"Cora's alive."

"I heard." Peter said, not seeming to care much. "Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine."

"I can stop them." Derek believed

"Sure you can." Peter agreed "By killing them." I clenched my jaw. God I hated him. "Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the volt and not out here in the open, doesn't change his plan." There was no denying that.

"It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first." Peter shook the idea off.

_Oh yeah cause that's not a problem! _I thought sarcastically.

"And I should just let them?" Derek asked "I should be okay with innocent people dying?" That was the Derek I knew.

"Unless you're okay killing your own." Peter answered.

"I can catch them."

"Oh come on." Peter scoffed "How much damage can they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late, so what?" Peter thought "Let Scott deal with it, let him be the hero of his moral black and white world. The real survivors. You, and I. We live in shades of grey." Peter believed "Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an alpha." Peter leaned down and turned on the emitter. "You can always make more werewolves."

I clenched my teeth. How insensitive. People are not disposable!

I guess Peter had no more to say for he left, leaving Derek to think over the insensitive harsh words. I can't believe Peter was so heartless.

"I hope you wont listen to that." I said softly. I knew he heard me though as he turned to see me leaning on the tree. "People are not replaceable like that, you can't just dispose of someone because of a fault."

"You call this a fault?" Derek questioned. I turned to him, my face hard.

"This isn't their fault remember." I said seriously "It's not their fault they were kidnapped and kept from the moon. You can't blame them for being so out of it." I believed "Plus I still don't believe they killed that kid, it's not just logical to kill some kid by cutting his throat and then place him in a lifeguards chair in such a random place?" I said "If Cora or Boyd had done that his entire body would be ripped open."

"How do you know it wasn't?" Derek questioned

"I saw the body Derek, all that blood came from the cut on his neck." I assured "If you don't believe me I'll gladly make a trip to the hospital and looked at the body."

"We don't have time,"

"I didn't mean a physical trip." I assured. I sighed as he thought it over "Come on, we need to get to the school." I muttered. I turned and ran, not turning to see if he followed.

I found Scott and Isaac as they yanked on the front doors to the school, breaking them open. We looked into the dark hallway of the school.

"Still creepy." I muttered, both boys looked at me as I sighed. "Ready?" I asked. Both nodded

"Will it work?" Isaac asked

"Don't doubt." I rolled my eyes "If you keep thinking like that it might not work. Power of the mind's a strong thing." I reminded them "Like Stiles and the mountain ash," I jogged. The two boys looked at one another and nodded before we moved from the doorway. Isaac ran around the building and Scott and I over to Argent as he turned on the last emitter. He looked up at a tree in front of him confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at his expression.

"Do you see that?" he asked, we looked up

"Yeah, it's a firefly." Scott said simply

"No, no, I know, it—" Argent began

"What?" Scott asked

"It's, uh, it's very unusual. The, uh, California fireflies aren't bio-luminescent." Scott looked at him confused "They don't glow." Chris explained

"Does that mean something?" Scott wondered

"I hope not, we don't need any more troubles." I sighed annoyed

We turned towards the woods as a howl reached our ears. The two werewolves were running over the rugby pitch. I listened as I heard them jump the fence and into the school grounds.

The three of us shared a look and Chris turned around, heading for his car while Scott and I ran after him. We saw Isaac crouched, his eyes glowing as the two raging werewolves growled before Chris' car horn sounded.

I stopped as I saw a red car parked in the parking lot.

_Why is there a car there… _please tell me the school was empty. I let out a groan as Boyd and Cora growled at the car before running for the door. Derek was standing inside and the two stopped before suddenly jumped onto the roof.

"They're not going through the school." Scott realised "They're going over it." We ran towards Derek as he ran out of the building and looked at the roof.

"We need to stop them at the other side." I said "Use another entrance."

"The rear doors, someone has to get them open." Chris realised, Derek sighed before turning to the school

"Someone has to drive them inside." Scott said

"I'll go." Chris decided, raising his electrical stick.

"No. I'm faster." Isaac said. He went around the building to do so as Derek went for the door.

"Come on." I took Scott's hand and dragged him into the school "We need to get them into the basement." We ran through the halls, following the growling. We arrived to find Derek being growled at by Boyd and Cora, Cora getting up from the floor.

"Come and get us." Derek tempted as they growled at us. We turned and ran down the stairs towards the boiler room. Chris watched as we opened the door and ran down the stairs to the steel door. Derek opened it and Scott and I ran in, the two wolves followed us into the dark room.

They growled, sounding like hungry lions as they walked down the stairs, scratching their claws on the railing. Their glowing eyes were the only indication as to their whereabouts in the dark room. We watched as they stalked us through the darkness.

Derek and Scott opened two fire extinguishers and they sprayed Boyd and Cora with the foam. They growled at the pressure as the two boys glanced at one another and ran towards me. We ducked out of the boiler room, slamming and locking the door behind us.

Derek leaned against the door as the two inside bashed against it for a minute before everything went quiet.

"Did that actually just work?" Scott questioned

"It worked." Derek noticed before he backed away from the door. Scott walked forwards, turning his ear towards it and closing his eyes. Derek slid down and sat on the floor. I let out a sigh.

"Told you." I muttered before closing my eyes.

"What do you hear?" Derek wondered

"Heartbeats." Scott answered

"Both of 'em?" asked his eyes shut

"Actually… Three of them." Scott confessed. I looked at them both before closing my eyes. I walked through the boiler room, ignoring the two wolves who were snarling lowly. I moved to the storage section, caged off from the boiler room.

"I knew that car couldn't be good." I saw my english teacher walk around the corner, paper in her hands were there was a slight bang. She stopped short and looked around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Ms Blake called. My eyes snapped open

"It's Ms Blake." I said. Scott looked shocked before looking at Derek, who stood up

We stared at the door for a minute before Derek walked towards it.

"What are you doing?" Scott demanded

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut." Derek ordered

"You go in there alone, and you're either gonna kill them, or they kill you." Scott confessed, Derek was silent for a minute.

"Derek," I disagreed

"That's why I'm going in alone." Derek said looking at us, he held my gaze before he opened the door and ran in. Scott shut the door immediately behind him, locking it. I walked to the door, and through it, barely hearing Scott say my name.

The growling increased and Cora walked through the pipes followed by Boyd towards the english teacher. They stood before her as Derek ran past and pushed the two away. Cora hit the floor and Boyd hit a pipe. Ms Blake grabbed the wire gate and pulled it shut, dropping the things in her hands.

She backed away quickly, keeping her eyes on the gate as the growls sounded.

Both betas turned to the alpha and growled, receiving one back from Derek. The two ran at the alpha and Derek ducked under Cora and pushed her into a few pipes. Boyd growled and swiped at Derek's head, who ducked. Derek pushed the beta to the floor as Cora came up behind Derek. She scratched his back and blood reached my nose as Derek grabbed her throat and slammed her into a pipe. He raised his other arm to block Boyd and grabbed his throat too.

Derek and Boyd growled at one another for a second before Boyd raised his arm and scratched Derek's side. Cora did the same, their free hands grabbing Derek's wrists. I placed my hands over my mouth as I watched the two beta's shred Derek.

"Derek." I breathed, he raised his head as the claws sunk into his skin and blood filled the air. Boyd scratched Derek's face and he spat blood from his mouth. Cora had blood on her face and Derek stared at the ground, his face in agony. As the two beta's tore him up Derek fell to his knees. I walked forwards finding it unbearable to watch, but Derek just endured it.

I wanted to move forwards and place my hands on his cheeks, comfort him despite him not knowing I was there. My feet stayed planted.

Finally the two stopped, they seemed to pause and Derek released them. Both beta's fell to the floor as if exhausted.

I moved quickly, crashing to my knees before Derek and placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Derek," he was covered in scratches and cuts. His shirt was not reusable, now torn up to pieces.

I looked him over before he let out a sigh.

"Alice," he breathed. I looked at him to find him staring at me "What are you doing…?" he panted. I looked at him confused and removed my hands.

He could see me?

"How can…?" I began. I looked at my hands and moved to touched the pipe beside me. My hand didn't slip through it… why?

Scott opened the boiler room door and ran into the room behind me. I turned to see the doorway to the boiler room empty, my body wasn't there.

Scott stared at me and Derek as Isaac ran in behind him. We were kneeling on the floor. What was going on? I couldn't be in my body, I walked through that steel door…

"There's a teacher." Derek said slowly "I'll take care of her." he decided "Get them out of here." he ordered, breathlessly. Isaac and Scott each grabbed a wolf and I slowly got to my feet.

Derek looked at me, studying the expression on my face. I didn't say anything as I moved from the boiler room and up to Argent's car.

"Scott," I said when I arrived "What happened?" I asked

"With what?"

"Me?" He took a deep breath

"You walked through the door."

"But…" I muttered "That's never happened,"

"You've never walked through something?" Scott said with a raised eyebrow

"Not while I've been in my body." I shook my head "I thought I left it behind…" I confessed. Scott looked at me before his phone rang.

_"Scott, you need to get to the hospital."_ Stiles ordered. Scott and I shared a look but did as we were told. Isaac and Chris looked after the two beta's, taking them to Derek's loft.

* * *

Stiles took us to the morgue, showing us two bodies, the boy Lydia found, and Heather, Stiles' friend from the party.

They both had ligature marks on their necks and bashes on their heads. Something that was much too careful for a werewolf.

"So Boyd and Cora might not have killed anyone?" Scott asked as Stiles covered Heather

"You're gonna wish they did." Stiles sighed

"Why?" Scott and I chorused

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet." Stiles began "The other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they're gonna find her." he said "She's one of them. Emily, Heather— The guy Lydia found at the pool." he listed "All three were virgins." he confessed "And they're all gonna have the same three injuries; strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the threefold death." Stiles admitted

"So if these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott questioned

"Sacrifices." Stiles turned to look at us "Human sacrifices." he confessed. Scott and I looked at the covered bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I sat on the floor, a text book before me. The house was empty, mum and Scott were both at work. I was trying to figure out how I walked through a steel door while in my physical body.

It just wasn't possible. And if I had been in the boiler room physically, why didn't the two werewolves attack me? Was I just not a priority? I doubted they cared about who they were fighting just as long as they could sink their nails into someone.

I took a deep breath and put my hand towards the text book. I remember thinking I had to get in there, that I had to walk through the door to get to Derek. I also knew I could do it, I just couldn't help.

If I'd known I was physically there I would have done something more and Derek wouldn't have gotten so… slashed.

I shuddered slightly and moved my fingers to the book. This wasn't my first attempt, I'd been giving it a few shots with a few different objects. So far, nothing had happened.

My fingers hit the book cover and I sighed. Did I have to be emotionally stressed for this to work? I was definitely worried for Derek when he ran into the boiler room. I couldn't act up that stress.

I pulled my hand back and pictured the worry I'd felt when that door closed behind Derek, pictured me walking through the boiler room door. I tried to move my fingers through the book again and again I failed. Did I have to believe I was a spirit and not physically able? That was just strange. But that was how it happened, I didn't think about it, I didn't even realise it until the end.

"Maybe that's the key," I muttered "Not knowing, not thinking about it…" I just had to let it happen. I looked at the book before I tried to clear my head. It was difficult seeing as most of the time I shut my eyes and I got flashes of something, usually unimportant little things. This time I saw Scott finding a dog outside the animal clinic. Cause that was weird, he probably just took it out for some air, some space away from the cage.

I erased the image and concentrated on the black behind my lids, the emptiness, the nothingness. I cleared my head.

I moved my hand forwards and wriggled my fingers slightly.

Scott bursted through the door.

I jumped and turned to him, pulling my hand back.

"God," I muttered, placing my hand over my chest "Don't burst in like that!"

"I wasn't exactly quiet," Scott assured

"I wasn't exactly paying attention." I replied. "What are you doing home anyway?"

"Missing patient." I looked at my twin surprised

"Missing?" I asked

"He vanished, left the clinic with his dog and then I found the dog a few minutes later. His car was still there." Scott explained

"Did you look for him?" I wondered

"That's why I came to you." he admitted

"Of course." I muttered. I discarded the book and followed him from the house.

* * *

Cross country was first, I got changed in the change rooms before heading out to the lacrosse pitch. From there the entire class walked to the cross country track.

I found Scott and Stiles and moved to stand beside them.

"So, any idea how you walked through a solid steel door?" Stiles asked

"None." I sighed

"Any idea how you created an invisible wall?" he asked again

"Nope."

"What about how you saw Isaac's memories?"

"Add that to the list of things we don't know." I answered.

"You know, why don't we look in the bestiary for information?" Stiles suddenly said.

"Maybe because it's nine hundred pages of archaic latin." I said simply, giving him a look

"Yeah but Lydia can translate it now, without the need for an explanation."

"You want her to sit down and translate all of it? Out of her own free will?" I wondered

"Yeah." Stiles didn't seem to see a problem with this.

"Remember when you said she was 60% evil?" I wondered, not that I believed that.

"That was then." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She has enough problems, like, I don't know, finding a dead body accidentally." I reminded him

We reached the start line and everyone began to stretch or check their laces. I bent down to tighten mine before I saw Isaac attacked by one of the twins. I looked up and stood, looking for Isaac.

I saw him, Ethan and Aiden on either side of him. The two twins smirked as Isaac looked at them both, a knowing look in his eye.

"Scott!" I grabbed his arm

"What?"

"The twins," I began, taring me eyes from them and Isaac "They're werewolves. They're gonna attack Isaac." Scot turned to the beta also, his eyes watching him and the twins before he pushed through everyone towards them. I followed quickly as Coach blew the whistle and everyone began to run off, the twins with them as Isaac stood up.

"Pace yourselves!" Coach said "Come on!" We walked up to Isaac and Scott placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac!" he questioned

"It's them." Isaac said angrily before removing Scott's hand and running after the twins.

"Isaac!" I shouted

"Isaac, wait!" Scott called

Scott and I shared a look before we ran after them, dodging through all the other students. It didn't take long to loose the rest of the group and Scott and I picked up the pace.

"Where are they?" Scott asked

"Not too far ahead, I think." I said, though I was only listening to footsteps.

We turned a corner just in time to see Isaac get pushed down a bank and the twins pin him to the ground. Ethan grabbed his arm and held it, preparing to snap the bone.

"Ethan, I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked with a grin as he held Isaac around the neck and looked down at him

"I don't know. Let's count." Ethan decided, getting ready to snap Isaac's arm. Scott launched forwards and punched Ethan in the jaw.

"That's one." he answered. I tapped Aiden's shoulder and he turned to me just as I snapped his elbow.

"Two." I shrugged. One of Aiden's knees hit the ground as he roared in pain, releasing Isaac. Isaac stood up and moved from the two as Aiden stood up and a low grumble came from his chest. Ethan turned and grabbed his jaw, fixing it back into place. Aiden released his claws and his eyes glowed, his fangs grew as he growled at us. Isaac growled back, his teeth exposed and eyes glowing. Ethan growled angrily, only to be answered by Scott. I just crossed my arms and rolled my eyes at them before I saw an image of a dead man tied to a tree.

I was brought back by a sudden scream which caused all of the werewolves to pause also. We turned our heads towards the sound. I glanced at Scott before we ran towards the sound.

A group of students surrounded a tree. We found Stiles and stood next to him, only to see a guy tired to the trunk. There was blood down his front as his throat had been cut open. His throat held him up fast as he'd also been strangled.

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked Scott as we all looked at the body. The cord holding him up was a dog lead.

"This is a long way from the animal clinic." I muttered to Scott. He glanced at me and then back at the bloody mess.

Someone must have called the police for they turned up not long later.

"Hey, get out of the way." the Sheriff running towards us "Get back."

"Get this area cornered off before they trample every piece of evidence." he ordered as he made it to the front of the scene

"Back up! Everyone back!" the deputy yelled

"Get these kids out of here!" Mr Stilinski contributed.

"Dad, just come here." Stiles muttered and pointed at the body "Look, look. Look at it. It's the same as the others, you see?" he asked

"Yeah, I see that." Sheriff nodded "Do me a favour. Go back to school, yeah?" Stiles looked a little taken aback by this but for once didn't argue and the Sheriff turned to the coach. "Coach, can you give us a hand here?" he asked

"You heard the man. Nothing to see here." Coach shouted before turning back to the body "Probably just some, homeless kid."

"Coach," Scott began

"Yeah?" Coach responded

"He was a senior." Scott admitted

"Oh." Coach sighed and covered his mouth "He wasn't on the team, was he?" he asked insensitively.

"Coach," I said appalled. There was a scream and a cry as a pretty blonde girl ran around the tree

"Kyle! Oh, God, Kyle!" the deputy grabbed her to prevent her from getting any closer "Oh, God!" The Sheriff and Coach ushered everyone away from the scene. Scott, Stiles, Isaac and I walked a little ways off, a few of the only who listened. None of us missed the look the twins exchanged as we walked past.

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles noticed, glancing at them

"No, no, they knew." Isaac disagreed

"How?" I questioned, looking at Kyle's body.

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte, all right? Am I the only one recognising the lack of "werewolfitude" in these murders?" Stiles questioned

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac questioned

"Well, no, but I still don't think it's them." Stiles argued

"Maybe it's because they're here, or they're here because of it." I muttered

"Scott?" Scott to look at him with his mouth open "How 'bout you?" Isaac asked, Scott looked at the two then at me. I shrugged

"I don't know yet." he shrugged

"You don't know yet?" Stiles repeated

"Well, he's got a point." Scott admitted, indicating to Isaac. Stiles gapped at him "Seriously, dude, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles rambled, Scott sighed heavily

"That's a good point too." Scott said to Isaac

"I don't care." Isaac decided "They killed that kid and they killed the girl that saved me." he turned away from us "I'm gonna kill them too." he walked off.

"Great." I muttered and the two boys looked at me expectantly. "Yeah, I'll get on finding answers." I rolled my eyes, highly doubtful.

* * *

I stood in the showers after the run before getting dressed. I sat for a minute before I felt a tingle go down my spine.

I saw Cora getting thrown to the ground by her throat by one of the alphas.

"Ready for a rematch?" the alpha asked. He was from the elevator at the hospital. The women with clawed toenails walked into the loft next. She growled and Derek ran at her, only to take a step back when she spun her foot, the clawed feet threatening to slice Derek. She walked down the stairs towards him and swung at him some more, Derek just dodged and backed away.

She swung her foot again and Derek grabbed her leg before throwing the alpha women. She landed on her feet before Derek growled at her, his eyes glowing red.

The women reached up and pulled a pipe from the roof. She spun it around before hitting Derek in the chin, then the back. Derek hit the floor and the alpha spun the pole around before plunging it straight through the middle of Derek's back.

A roar escaped Derek's mouth just as a shout escaped mine. I stood up and found myself back at the school changing rooms.

I grabbed all my stuff and quickly packed it up, leaving my hair wet and running from the room. I didn't care that I had chemistry next. I couldn't sit in class knowing what was going on with Derek.

I placed my bag on Scott's motorcycle, as it was my means of transport today, and placed my phone in my back pocket. I glanced around before taking off down the road.

Halfway towards Derek's I received several text messages asking where I was but I ignored them all.

I kept my eye on Derek, I watched as Deucalion walked into the loft and sat before Derek as he gasped, the pipe still in his torso. I saw the male alpha release Cora from his grip at Derek's request.

"See. We're not unreasonable." Deucalion said

"What to do you want?" Derek asked, the air rushing from his lips. "You wanna kill me?" he looked up at Deucalion as much as he could without raising his head

"You really think I'm that boring?" Deucalion asked.

I turned into the street in which Derek's loft was on and stopped running. I needed silence on my side. I walked with a swift pace, making my steps without a sound.

"Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle." he said with venom. "I'm a man with far more vision then simple murder. In fact," Deucalion removed his glasses "I'm here, to show you, just how much vision and blind man can have." His pale blind eyes turned red.

I got to the top of the stairs and reached the open door. I was glad Derek showed me about his alarm system as I managed to avoid it.

I saw Cora standing watching Derek as the women with clawed feet, Kali, held the pole in his body. The man stood watching while Deucalion stared down at Derek.

"If you're not going to kill him than what the hell do you want that requires stabbing him with a pole?" I demanded, causing everyone to turn and look at me. Cora looked confused, Kali and the man somewhat too. Derek looked worried and Deucalion, amused.

The big alpha and his eyes glowed before he turned to me. The big one growled and began to move towards me. I didn't budge.

Without even a flick of my hand he went flying into one of the pillars in the room. Cora looked between me and him shocked. Kali bared her teeth and growled as I walked down the steps towards him.

I walked towards him and Derek gave me a look, his face hard despite the situation. I stopped and had a silent argument with him.

It was interrupted by the big guy. He got back up and ran towards me. I held my hand up, my eyes glowed and he froze, his arms by his side. I raised my hand and he gasped as I lifted him from the ground, keeping my eyes on Derek as he and the three watched.

"Let him go." I said looking at Kali "Or I break your boyfriend." I nodded my head to the man. I squeezed my fingers slightly and the werewolf gasped, almost like he was choking.

"Well, well, Volva, lovely you could join us." I turned to Deucalion my expression hard.

Volva? What kind of name was that?

Kali glanced at Deucalion, worried for my captive but Deucalion didn't waver. I squeezed a little harder and the alpha scrunched up his eyes in pain.

Derek did the same in his pain as he stared at the pool of blood below him. It ran down the pipe and covered it in red as Derek began to cough up black goo.

"You're killing him!" Cora shouted, Kali looked at her, the smirk back for a second.

"Not yet little sister." she waved a clawed finger "But I could." she smirked. Cora rolled her lips and wiped her hands over her face in worry.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours," she moved the pipe back and forth "Before it's to late to take this thing out. But just to be on the safe side Deuc, you might want to get to the point." she looked over at her alpha in my grip. I guess she knew that when she released Derek, I'd release muscles here.

I guess it didn't matter if it was an alphas pack or not, the beta's couldn't do anything without the alpha's consent. In this case, Deucalion.

"Now you see the one problem, with being in an alpha pack." Deucalion sighed "Everybody wants to make the decisions." he clapped his hands together "Me? I'm more about discovering new talents." he looked over at me and my eyes hardened. "Like you." he turned back to Derek.

"Not interested." Derek spat out

"But you haven't even heard my pitch." Deucalion said almost disappointed

"You want me to… kill my own pack." Derek looked up at the blind man.

"No." Deucalion sighed "I want you to kill one of them." he corrected "Do that and, I wont have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own."

I scoffed and turned to the werewolf beside me. Blood had start to drip from his mouth and nose. I didn't release the hold or loosen it, but made it slightly tighter. A bit of black goo joined the blood.

"I did it. Ennis did, Kali did. Tell him what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Hmm…" Kali smiled "Liberating." she summed it up. Derek coughed again.

"Listen to her Derek. You really want to stay beholden to a bunch of teenagers, bound to become a liability." he scoffed

"Shows what you know." I said coldly. I shared a look with Cora who rolled her eyes.

"And believe me," Deucalion continued, ignoring me "They will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them getting himself into trouble right now." Deucalion turned to look at me. "Isn't that right Volva." he didn't expect an answer "Maybe you should go take a look." I knew he didn't mean me leaving the room.

I kept myself grounded. I wasn't going to let him blind sight me while I was 'away'. His words however did bring images to my mind of Isaac and Allison locked in a cupboard. Isaac was bashing on the door before he turned to Allison with glowing eyes and his fangs out.

_Scott watch Isaac. _I begged. Deucalion held my stare as I knew it unfolded and everyone else turned to look at me as well.

"He might not be getting into trouble if those teenagers of yours would butt out." I said simply. I cocked my head to the side "What happened to them being a liability?" I asked. Deucalion didn't answer "And here you have two brothers under your wing. Playing father Deucalion?" I squeezed Ennis tighter and he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth.

Cora looked over to Kali expectantly, hoping I'd persuade her to release her brother.

I saw Scott grab Isaac from the cupboard and throw him into the hallway before he bent over and grabbed the beta's throat. Scott growled Isaac's name, his eyes glowing, and the beta looked up at him surprised. Scott's voice held authority within it. A sound I'd only heard from Derek so far.

Deucalion smiled, as if he knew I'd seen something. My expression stayed as Deucalion got up from his seat and bounced his folded cain in his hands.

"Have you seen those boys? In their alpha form?" Deucalion asked me "A very rare and uncommon thing for two omega's to become alpha's together. They have a very special talent."

Great an alpha who didn't even care for his own pack.

"And yet, somehow I imagine they're all disposable." I looked back at Ennis, he hadn't even made a move for Kali to release Derek as I threatened one of his.

"So you see," he continued as if having not heard me "The reason I've always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to it's individual parts. The stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole." He released his cane and it snapped all the pieces into one long stick.

Cora glanced at me and I shared a look with her.

"When I…" he sighed "Lost my sight, one of my beta's assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me." Deucalion folded one of the pieces of his cane.

"Killing him taught me something about Alphas, I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful then I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to assume the power of you own but killing another one." he folded up another piece of the cane.

My expression hardened. Just as I thought, his pack were disposable. Weren't packs meant to be like family?

"In fact I, I killed them all." He folded the rest of the cane up as he smiled at the thought. "I took the individual parts and and became a greater individual whole." the cane snapped back together as a whole as he released it.

Deucalion then moved to kneel before Derek who was still bent over and gasping. Deucalion ran his hand over Derek's head and grabbed a fistful of the alpha's hair, lifting his head to look at the alpha of alphas. Deucalion felt his face with his fingers, getting a read of his expression.

"Hm. You're right Kali. He looks like his mother." Deucalion said as he released Derek. I glanced at Cora who's eyebrows knitted together slightly. She took a deep breath in.

"You'll get to know me Derek. Like she did." Deucalion walked over to the desk, looking out the window.

"I know you," blood fell from Derek's mouth and joined the ever growing puddle. "I know what you are." he took a few breaths as the blood dripped from his lips "You're a fanatic."

Deucalion placed his cane down on the table and turned to face us all.

"Know me?" he said, his expression seemed angry. "You've never seen anything like me." he disagreed "I am the alpha of alphas." thunder cracked and lighting flashed behind him "I am the apex of apex predators. I am Death! The destroyer of worlds!" he shouted "I am the demon wolf!" Cora coward back behind one of the pillars as Deucalion's glasses cracked.

Kali looked at me and pulled the pipe from Derek's body and dropped the metal as Derek collapsed into his own blood.

Deucalion reached up and pulled the glasses from his nose.

"Hate it when that happens." he muttered. Kali looked at me and I squeezed my fingers all the way causing Ennis to almost vomit blood and black goo before I turned and threw him out the door and from the loft.

I turned back to the other two.

"You've over stayed your welcome." I hissed. Deucalion took Kali's arm and they followed Ennis out the door. Kali shared my glare as Cora ran to Derek's side. As soon as they were out I waved my hand and the door slid shut with a bang.

I turned and immediately moved to Derek's side with his sister.

"Come on, we have to move him." I said to Cora. She nodded and we moved Derek into his bed, a towel down for his blood. We removed the shirt and I grabbed his disinfectant.

"Now try to stay still or I'll make you." I warned. Derek coughed as a response and Cora held his hand as I cleaned the large gash, trying to remove any of the metal left within him before it healed completely.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Cora asked

"Derek's taught me a little." I admitted glancing at the said alpha's face "Plus I've watched him clean enough of my own injuries." I mumbled.

"What are you?" Cora suddenly asked. I took a deep breath

"I'll answer when I know myself." I muttered, not meeting her gaze.

"Why was he calling you Volva?"

"I don't know that either."

"How'd you do that to Ennis?"

"Another question I don't know the answer to." I ground my teeth slightly.

"How do you know Derek?" she suddenly questioned. I paused and looked at her

"Well Peter's the one who bit me." I admitted "Kinda ends in a triangle. Derek came to help Scott and I out. Turned out Scott was the only one who needed the werewolf side of things."

"Peter bit you?" Cora asked. I nodded. "Then how come…?"

"I don't know, the bite enhanced things like my senses, gave me the ability to heal. I can't take pain away and I can't shift. I'm not effected by the full moon but I can do other things. I can see the future, I see ghosts. I can have out of body experiences and see what ever I want. I walked through a steel door the other day and I created an wall with my mind. I can do what I did to Ennis and I've seen Lydia's hallucinations and I heard and saw Isaac's memories." I listed

"The answer as to how I can do it all… is unknown." I muttered

"Looks like Deucalion knows…" Cora muttered

"Yeah well I'd rather stay clueless then have to ask for something from someone who calls himself 'death the destroyer of worlds'." he couldn't even come up with his own catchphrase, he had to quote someone else.

I rolled my eyes.

Derek began to sit up as the hole was now just a puncture. His insides had healed enough that I couldn't see the bed through him.

"Dude, don't move, you'll crease it and end up hunched over." I said. He gave me a look and I narrowed my eyes at him "Sorry for trying to lighten the mood a little."

He just turned and stood up, wincing a little as he did.

Cora and I moved to help him but naturally he dismissed us. I ground my teeth at him.

"Alright then, what are you gonna do about Deucalion?" I asked crossing my arms. Derek didn't answer but I knew he was thinking it over "If you don't willingly kill one of your beta's then he's gonna make you."

"I need to get Isaac out of here." he answered

"How?"

"By making him."

"You're an ass." I said simply

"And you shouldn't have come here." he turned to me

"Oh yeah and you're gonna stop me?" I wondered "No way was I going to be able to sit in a class room when I saw Kali plunge a metal pole through your back." I snapped.

"But I'm sorry for caring." I looked at his stomach "Or helping." I turned and made to leave the loft.

I heard his footsteps as I walked down the stairs.

"Alice,"

"Don't care." I said without turning to him. Unfortunately for me he was persistent. He grabbed he arm and spun me to face him.

"Thank you for coming. But I can't have you getting hurt on my account." he admitted "Any of you."

"If I get hurt in a situation like that, how does it make it your fault. I'm there because I want to be and from my own free will." I said simply "The only person to blame would me be for letting it happen or the person who inflicted it." I admitted "Plus it seems I can do a better job at fighting off an alpha then you can." He inhaled deeply before leaning down and kissing me.

"You're welcome." I said, accepting his silent thank you "No go rest. I don't need you bleeding out and neither does Cora." I nudged his shoulder before leaving the building.

I headed for home, getting drenched as I did as it began to thunderstorm outside. The rain pelted down and lightning lit up the sky.

I found Scott sitting on the stairs waiting fro me, my bag at his feet.

"Where have you been?" Scott demanded

"Derek's." I said simply

"Why?"

"Long story." he followed me up the stairs and to my room

"Pretty sure we have time."

"Pretty sure I don't want to tell you." I said simply

"Why not?"

"Just cause I skip school to go to Derek's doesn't mean it was because of something bad." I confessed as I pulled my wet things off and pulled on a t-shirt and some track pants.

"You'd never ditch school just to spend a day with Derek." Scott disagreed. I began to unpack my bag and paused

"I've done it before." I admitted. Scott looked at me surprised "Yeah after we got Isaac's memory back." I shrugged

"You were recovering." he thought

"I was all better by the time I woke up that morning." I said. He gapped at me. "People change." I shrugged. I turned back to my bag and finished unpacking it as Scott left the room.

I knew Derek would never want to tell Scott about Deucalion's plans for him. He never liked to admit when he was protecting everyone.

I stopped as I heard a knock downstairs and I moved to the front door.

Opening it I was surprised to find Isaac there.

"Isaac?"

"Scott home?" he asked

"Course." I nodded "What happened?" I moved aside and Isaac walked in.

"Derek kicked me out." he confessed. I pursed my lips as I closed the door.

"Ouch." I muttered before walking up the stairs. I moved to Scott's door and knocked.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and walked in. He looked at me confused

"What's wrong?" he asked. I opened the door further and exposed Isaac.

"I-I was wondering if I could… ask you for a favour…" he admitted. He was drenched from the rain and had a bag in his hand.

Scott looked at me and I nodded. Derek kicked him out to protect him. I would gladly accept him in.

I set the guest room up for Isaac and he put his bag on the floor.

"I'll make you something to eat." I decided. I had to do something. He nodded

"Thanks."

"Anytime." I smiled and walked down the stairs.

Halfway through the preparation I saw Harris. He was tied up to a tree, a garrotte around his neck and the rain drenching him.

"Please! Don't do this!" he coughed as the garrotte was tightened "I did what you asked! I did everything!" whoever he was talking to didn't reply. "There… There gonna figure this out and… they're gonna find you! You still need me!" he rambled. The person behind the tree twisted the garrotte and Harris gasped as his airway was cut off. His head hung limp and his eyes closed.

He didn't move again.

The knife I was holding clattered onto the bench and I stood staring at it. Isaac and Scott ran down the stairs and stopped at the doorway.

"Alice?" Scott asked. I looked up at them.

"Harris," I said "He's dead." the two looked at me surprised. "He was sacrificed."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really like this one and I'm a little unsure as to the page breaks, so if you think one should be added in or taken out please tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I sat at the desk in the loft. It was empty besides me. I had my head in my hands, my mind racing.

Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd were all on a bus, heading to a track meet. Allison and Lydia were following them.

Cora was out, Peter I didn't care… and Derek…

_I reached down into the hole, Scott held my waist to stop me from falling in. My eyes held tears as they glowed violet. _

I looked up and took a deep breath, my eyes pricking with tears. I shook them away, crying wouldn't help.

I closed my eyes and sat on the bus looking at Scott. It went over a bump and Scott groaned. He and Stiles were sitting in the back corner.

"Oh, buddy, you okay?" Stiles asked "We shouldn't have come." he decided as Scott winced "I knew it. We shouldn't have come."

"We had to. There's safety in numbers." Scott reminded him

"Yeah, well, there's also death in numbers, okay? It's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery— Wow, that's…" Stiles rambled. Scott just sighed "Well what about Alice?" Stiles questioned

"Like I'd go on a bus for five hours." I mumbled

"You really think it was a good idea to leave her at home? Alone? After what happened?" Scott sighed. I flicked Stiles nose and saw him jump. Scott noticed.

"She's probably keeping an eye on us." Scott added. Stiles glared around him

"Yeah, I wish she'd tell us when she did." he grumbled

I smirked.

"I just did." Scott said the same with me. Scott was cut off as he groaned and Stiles looked him over.

"Alright, Scott, I'm telling coach that—"

"No. No, no, no. I'm all right." Scott said

"Well, you don't look all right." Stiles admitted "Would you just let me see it?" he moved to see Scott's side. Scott moved to stop him.

"I'm okay."

"Just let me see it, okay?" Stiles insisted.

"Okay." Scott nodded. He lifted up his shirt to expose two long cuts in his side, several smaller ones extended from them like tree branches, they moved from his ribcage around to his back. Blood covered his skin like leaves. It was messy and not healing.

"Oh, dude—" Stiles muttered

"I know it's bad, but it's because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer to heal." Scott admitted

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine then?" Stiles asked indicating to them. I turned around, they were sitting next to one another a few rows ahead.

Scott didn't answer and Stiles bit his lip annoyed. Scott leaned his head back on the window

"I can't believe he's dead." I stood up seriously. "I can't believe Derek's dead."

I looked back up at he loft.

Derek was assumed gone and my brother wasn't healing. I didn't want to believe Derek was dead, I knew what I'd seen but I also saw him get stabbed by Peter and we all thought he was dead then too.

* * *

_"I know where they are." Cora, Boyd, Derek, Peter and I all looked up form the table as Scott walked into the loft. He was talking about the alphas. Derek and I shared a look. _

_"Same building as the Argents, we know." Derek informed _

_"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd admitted. Scott looked at me, I shrugged. _

_"Then they want you to know." Scott said _

_"Or, more likely, they don't care." Peter added_

_"What is this?" Scott walked towards the table to see blue prints on it. _

_"Isn't it obvious? The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." Peter explained _

_"You're going after them?" Scott asked Derek. He looked at me and I turned back tot he alpha. _

_"Tomorrow." Derek nodded "And you're gonna help us." he ordered. _

* * *

_Deucalion was standing on the broken escalator watching as Derek fought with Kali, Ennis threw Cora to the flooring and Boyd struck at him next. Scott was on the ground having been thrown to the floor before I sent them flying across the room. _

_Boyd hit the ground and Ennis ripped his claws through Cora's back, his wrist in her hand. Scott growled and ran towards them. _

I sighed and looked up. We were stupid.

No, maybe it was I who was stupid, for not having tried harder to see a play out. After all, all I saw was Scott scheduling a meeting with Deucalion. It was my fault everyone was there and everyone was hurt. I sent Derek, Boyd and Cora down there to interrupt Isaac and Scott.

* * *

_"They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison." Derek explained _

_"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked _

_"They won't even see it coming." Boyd admitted. I rolled my eyes as Scott looked at me _

_"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?" Scott asked _

_"I've been trying and unless I see a negotiation plan working out apparently I'm not changing any minds." I admitted _

_"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter said "Not that I disagree with him."_

_"I do." Cora admitted "Why do we need this kid?" she looked over Scott_

_"It's either that or someone dies as we didn't have the extra hand." I said to her simply _

_"This kid helped save your life." Derek reminded her "And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move."_

_"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott believed _

_"That's why we're going after Deucalion, just him." Cora explained _

_"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies." Boyd said _

_"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra." Peter corrected "And like Scott says, they're all alphas."_

_"That involves needing some more fire." I sighed _

_"Deucalion's still the leader." Derek reminded us _

_"Let's hope so." Peter replied "Because you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the heads of the hydra?" _

_"Two more grew back in its place." Scott answered _

_"Somebody's been doing their summer reading." Peter said almost impressed _

_"That's how a hydra works." I muttered "We take down Deucalion, I bet one of the others will just step up. Probably Kali." I looked at Derek. _

* * *

_Scott hit the floor and Derek jumped to punch Ennis. The two struggled as Scott got to his feet and Ennis head butted Derek. They headed towards the edge of the floor, threatening to fall to the floor below, an escalator below them as the railing was long gone from the edge. _

_Their feet hit the edge and I ran forwards to grab Derek as the two stepped over and fell to the escalators below. Scott was after me, grabbing my waist with one arm to stop me following. _

_I saw Derek look straight at me, his expression serious before he went over. I struggled and saw him and Ennis fall as they hit the escalator, and didn't move. Derek was untransformed, his shirt ripped and bloody_

I walked around the loft running my fingers over everything. After the two had gone over, everything had sort of quietened.

I sighed. We hadn't gone down to Derek, no one had checked him to see if he was dead or unconscious. Maybe he was still there…

I closed my eyes and found myself at the abandoned building. I walked over the battle ground and saw all the marks, the scratches in the floor, the dents in the walls, the black ash from the flash bolts.

"It's just me, your Uncle. Uncle Peter." I looked up and moved to the edge. Cora and Peter were at the escalator where Derek and Ennis had landed.

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura." Cora replied

"Mm, not my finest hour, no." Peter confessed as he looked around "But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear." Peter admitted as Cora walked up the escalator to him.

"So that means I should trust you?" Cora questioned

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust you." Peter admitted

"You've known me for 17 years." Cora reminded him

"I knew you for 11, leaving the last 6 unaccounted for." He corrected "And I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted."

"What are you doing here?" Cora questioned

"Same as you, wondering where the bodies went." Peter looked around "Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push themselves up off the floor and walk out, leaving the two of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

"Which one?" Cora finished as they turned back to the escalator.

Derek was gone.

I had no doubt that the alpha's grabbed Ennis. I'd seen how Kali looked at him, she'd never leave him there.

* * *

_"I don't know what else to do." Scott admitted "Do I keep trying to get them to listen to me? Do I tell Derek that he's gonna get them all killed? How do you save someone who doesn't wanna be saved? How do I stop them?" Scott asked _

_"Maybe you can't." I shrugged _

_"Don't stop them. Lead them." Deaton advised. _

* * *

If Kali wouldn't leave Ennis, where would she take him? He obviously needed some sort of help? Where was there to find help for a werewolf?

I stared out the big window.

Deaton.

Deaton put an X-ray on the light board as someone hit the assistance button.

"It's open." he called. No one came through.

Deaton moved to the front room to find Aiden and Kali holding a bloody Ennis and Ms Morrell standing with her arms crossed.

My eyes narrowed. Why was Ms Morrell involved in all this?

Deaton walked forwards and looked from the wounded werewolf to Morrell.

"We could use a little help." Morrell admitted

"Try the hospital." Deaton advised

"Open the gate, Alan." Morrell said forcefully.

"No." he disagreed. Kali gave Ennis to Aiden before moving to stand beside Morrell.

"Help us. Or maybe I just kill her." Kali's fangs were exposed as she moved Morrell's hair from her neck. The eyes glowed red at Kali's threat.

"Not here, you won't." Deaton disagreed. Kali went to growl but her eyes returned to normal in surprise. "I suggest you leave." he said "Don't make me insist." Kali backed away from him as Morrell looked up at Deaton.

"Alan, if he dies, they'll go after the others. And don't think their little protege Scott won't find his way into the middle of it." I narrowed my eyes at Morrell's use of persuasion. "They'll kill him. You know they will." Deaton looked back at Ennis. "Alan, please."

Deaton opened the door and broke the mountain ash seal.

I sighed.

My phone began to ring and I looked down to see Stiles' name.

"Hey." I answered

_"He's not healing."_

"I know." I muttered

_"Any ideas?"_ Stiles questioned

"I'm not exactly much help back in beacon hills." I reminded him.

_"You walked through a steel door, I'm sure you can teleport or something."_ Stiles said frantically

"You're an idiot." I answered

_"And your twin's dying."_

"Stiles, my car's not fast enough to get there in time to help…" I admitted. I stared out the window… I knew Derek's car was here though.

_"We're stuck in a traffic jam not going anywhere. Just please make your way here. It can't be good for you all alone anyway."_ I looked around the loft. He had me there.

_"By the way, any news?"_

"Ennis is alive." I said

_"What?"_

"Yeah, Kali and Aiden took him to Deaton." I admitted

_"What about Derek?"_

I sighed.

"His body's gone."

_"Gone? What do you mean gone? How could a dead body move itself?" _

"By not being dead." I said simply "If Ennis didn't die in the fall, how do we know Derek did?" I questioned.

Stiles didn't have an answer to that too.

"Someone has to be around if he shows up." I muttered

_"That still doesn't help Scott."_ Stiles said

"Then ask Lydia and Allison."

_"Why?"_

"Are you an idiot? You're at the back of the bus, have you not noticed their car?" I demanded

_"They're following us?"_ I could hear Stiles turn around.

"As if Allison would leave you two after what happened." I said simply.

_"Jared, I'm warning you. I'm an empathetic vomiter. You throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting."_ I heard Coach say in the background.

_"Please don't talk about throwing up. It's not good."_ Jared answered

_"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared."_

_"It's not good. It's not good."_

_"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us!" _Coach shouted.

"If you want to help Scott, you first need to get him away from prying eyes." I said to Stiles "So you need to stop that bus."

_"How?"_

"You're Stiles. Do something. Call me if anything happens. I'll let Cora know I'm leaving and I'll take Derek's car."

_"He's gonna kill you if he's alive."_

"Not if I'm using it to help someone."

_"This is Derek we're talking about."_

"And this is me you're saying Derek's gonna kill." He was silent on that one. "I'll be fine. Just call the girls if you need help." I instructed "I'll see you soon. Keep me posted." I ordered.

I hung up the phone and bit my lip. I didn't want to leave, Derek had to go to someone…

I moved through the room and grabbed all the medical supplies Derek had… which wasn't much. I placed them all on the table for easy access. I wrote a note for Cora when she came home and grabbed Derek's keys, adding that to my note.

I left the loft with a final look and closed the door.

God help me I hoped he was alright.

I got into the car and made my way towards the track meet. If they were stuck in traffic I'd catch up with the camaro's engine.

I pulled the phone out and ran Allison.

_"Hey?"_

"How's he doing?" I questioned

_"Stiles said he's not healing."_

"I know I'm on my way."

_"You'll take hours to get here."_

"That's why I'm calling you." I admitted "I'm not going to get there in time to help him but I am going to get there to bring him home. If he doesn't heal then home's were he needs to be. Not at some stupid cross country." I confessed

_"Hows Derek?" _Allison asked

"MIA. His body isn't at the warehouse anymore and Ennis has been taken to Deaton." I explained "Has Stiles stopped the bus?"

_"He's trying, Coach isn't listening to him."_

"Surprise surprise." I groaned

_"Alice, is your car going to be fast enough to get here in time?"_ Lydia asked

"No." I admitted "So I stole Derek's."

_"Is that a smart idea?"_

"Probably not but it's too late now." I said. "Call me when the bus stops?" I asked

_"Sure."_ and I heard the dial tone.

I reached the highway and pressed my foot down on the pedal. God I hoped there weren't any cops out.

* * *

Everyone ran off the bus coughing and covering their noses as the bus had pulled over. Couch opened the window and sprayed an aerosol before sticking his head out.

"Jared, you suck!" he shouted, pointing at the cause for everyones quick decent out of the vehicle "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus."

Allison and Lydia pulled over behind the bus and Allison helped Stiles move Scott. Lydia followed them into the toilets, glancing behind her to make sure nobody followed them.

They lowered Scott onto the floor with a groan as he panted before lifting his top. The once bloody tree had turned black, the veins within the skin were black as it dripped down his stomach.

I gapped at it. God it was worse then before. A lot worse. I kneeled down next to him as I looked at it. It was just a cut, not even that bad. Alpha or not it shouldn't have taken this long to heal.

"Oh, my God." Allison muttered "Why didn't you tell us?" Lydia took a step back at the sight.

"Sorry." Scott breathed with a slight smile.

"Sorry!?" I snapped angrily "You're an idiot!" despite them not being able to hear me.

"Okay. Just give us a second, okay?" Allison said. She stood up and turned to Stiles and Lydia.

"This shouldn't be happening. I've seen him heal from worse than this." Allison confessed

"Okay, what do we do then? Do we just call an ambulance?" Stiles asked

"No." I said

"What if it's too late? What if they can't help?" Allison asked

"We gotta do something." Stiles admitted

"Have you told Alice?" Lydia asked

"She probably already knows."

"She told us to call her when you stopped the bus." Allison picked up the phone and dialled me. I heard the ringing in the background. I wasn't leaving, but I had to answer.

I took a deep breath and remembered my body, feeling it without being there and reached to where I thought my phone was. I found it and put it to my ear as I hit the green button.

"You can't take him to the hospital." I said immediately. Allison and Stiles shared a look

"Told you she knew." he shrugged

"What do we do then?" Allison questioned me.

"It should be healed by now, his body should have already dealt with it. There's no way for it to be this bad…" I trailed off

"What?" Stiles asked

"Derek once said that a werewolf can stop themselves from healing." I said "What if Scott's not letting himself heal?" I asked

"What do you mean? He doesn't look like that's the case." Stiles admitted

"You know, it could be psychological." Lydia added

"What do you mean, like, psychosomatic?" Stiles asked. Lydia gave him a look

"Somatoformic." she corrected

"Som—" Stiles tried to repeat.

"He believes he shouldn't be allowed to heal and that's stopping him." I realised

"What?"

"A physical illness from a psychogenic cause." Lydia explained. No answer as Stiles asked for english. "Yes, it's all in his head."

"All in his head?" Stiles asked "Because of Derek. He's not letting himself heal 'cause Derek died."

"He feel responsible." I nodded "I know how that feels but he's not allowed to do this. He can't help if he dies. Plus Derek might not be dead." I added strongly

"So what do we do?" Allison asked. Lydia leaned down to her bag and pulled out some thread.

"Stitch him up." she shrugged. Allison let out a long breath and looked at Stiles doubtfully. "I'm serious. Maybe all he needs to do is just believe it's healing."

"That way he can't subconsciously stop it." I nodded. Stiles nodded and Allison sighed.

Lydia gave Allison the needle and she lit a lighter to sterilise it. They removed Scott's jacket and shirt and Stiles grabbed a heap of paper towel to clean the wound with.

"Alice, shouldn't you be driving?"

"I am, I think I'm doing a great job of multitasking." I admitted

"What do you mean?"

"I'm kinda standing next to you." I admitted. Lydia turned but naturally didn't see anything.

"Wait, how are you talking to us on the phone and subconsciously not be in your body?" she questioned

"That's why I said I'm doing a good job at multitasking." I repeated.

"Well where are you?"

"Middle of no where."

"Well at least we know you're getting close." Lydia confessed as Stiles stood up.

"He's gonna need another shirt. Where's his bag?" Allison asked.

"Um, I'm gonna get it. I hate needles anyway, so uh, do you know what you're doing?" Stiles asked

"Yeah, my father taught me." Allison admitted

"I mean, how fast are you gonna— I mean, the bus, like, the bus could leave." Stiles warned

"If it does I'll pick you up. It'd be a squeeze but…" I said

"Just make sure it doesn't leave." Allison said simply

"I can help." Lydia offered.

"I'm gonna go back to driving. I should be there in the next hour or so."

"We might be gone by then." Stiles said

"Then I'll drive faster." I said simply

"How fast are you driving?"

"Not the speed limit." and I hung up the phone.

* * *

_"Derek!" I shouted as he lay on the escalator. I struggled in Scott's arms as he stood staring also, not letting me go._

_Isaac grabbed us both and moved us from the edge. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks. _

* * *

_I saw Scott pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bike helmet. He turned around to see Isaac leaning on his doorframe and he jumped._

_"…woah…" he muttered_

_"Where are you going?" Isaac asked_

_"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat." Scott lied_

_"Oh, cool. I'll come with you." Isaac decided. Scott smiled and shook his head _

_"Nah, dude, it's okay. I can eat alone." he nodded_

_"What are you getting?" Isaac wondered_

_"Uh, Mexican." Scott said slowly _

_"Dude, I love Mexican—" Isaac breathed as he turned for the stairs._

_"Isaac." Scott stopped him "I can eat alone, it's okay."_

_"You're not going alone." Isaac smiled "Come on."_

_Scott gave in. _

_I looked at Derek. _

_"Scott's going with Isaac to meet Deucalion." I said _

_"Now?"_

_"Now."_

_"You sure?"_

_"He tried to lie to Isaac to make him stay." I said "Scott wouldn't put anyone else in danger." I said simply. Derek nodded agreeing with me. _

_"Do you know where they're going?" I stared at him. "Alice,"_

_"I don't want anyone getting hurt." I muttered _

_"Then we need to help Scott." Derek said _

_"You're not going to help Scott, Derek." I said, swallowing "You're going to kill Deucalion."_

_"And in the long run who will that help?" he asked_

_"No one if you die." I whispered. Derek placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed my sweetly. _

_"It'll be fine."_

_"You don't know that." I shook my head "If anyone does, it's me. And I haven't seen anything promising."_

_"Have you seen anything at all?" Derek asked_

_"No." _

* * *

"Is he okay?" Lydia asked walking towards Scott and Allison as she helped him from the toilets. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Stiles. Where's Stiles?" Scott asked

"Trying to stall coach." Lydia said as she took Scott's bag and helped Allison carry him.

"We still don't have gas." Lydia reminded Allison

"I'm not leaving him." Allison said strongly as Scott looked between the two girls.

"Then we have to leave the car." Lydia said

"Sounds good." Allison said as Lydia stopped

"What?" she questioned "That wasn't an actual suggestion." she trailed off "Allison, wait." Lydia looked towards the car. "Ah. Screw it." she breathed and ran after the two towards the bus.

I pulled my phone out and dialled.

"Hey, yeah I need a tow truck."

* * *

_Deucalion stood on the escalators as Scott and Isaac walked up towards him. The two shared a look before stopping. _

_"You didn't come alone." Deucalion noticed _

_"Yeah. This is Isaac." Scott introduced _

_"I'm not talking about Isaac." Deucalion admitted. Scott turned as footsteps sounded and Derek walked towards them. Boyd and Cora were with him and the three were already wolfed out. _

_"You knew I would do this?" Scott knew. I stood a platform above them all waiting. "Derek, don't. You can't do this so no one gets hurt." Scott reasoned as Derek walked towards them "If someone else dies—" _

_"Him. Just him." Derek pointed to Deucalion. _

_"Just me?" Deucalion asked "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" Deucalion implied. Scott turned to Deucalion as Kali suddenly came sliding down a pillar from the floor above. Her teeth were bared and her eyes red. Scott and Isaac took a few steps back. _

_Ennis walked up the escalators behind Scott and the two took a step away from him also, meaning no threat. Ennis turned to them before walking towards the three. Boyd looked up and noticed Ethan and Aiden above, across the floor from me. _

* * *

"Stiles, what's happening?" Scott reached Stiles as everyone crowded around.

"They went after him." Stiles admitted "I told 'em what was happening with him and they just went after him."

"Who, Boyd?" Scott demanded before he pushed through the crowd. Boyd was standing smiling as Isaac punched Ethan. Everyone else stood standing around shouting at the two.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac!" Couch ran towards the two and Danny grabbed Isaac but he just shook him off. "Back off!" Couch shouted as Ethan grinned up at the beta, his mouth full of blood. "Stop."

Scott pushed past Boyd as Isaac continued to punch the alpha.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted. Isaac suddenly stopped and everyone went quiet. Coach looked at Scott as Isaac stood up and looked at my twin. He looked guilty as Scott looked disappointed.

Danny bent down to check on Ethan as the two betas had a stare off. Isaac thought over it before he sighed with a slight smile.

I looked at Scott before I returned to the car confused. That was the second time Scott had shouted at Isaac and the beta had listened… it was like Scott had an alpha's voice… but how? His eyes were still yellow and he hadn't killed for the power. He wasn't an alpha, but the power of was seemed to be growing within in.

Was that even possible?

* * *

_Derek lunched at Kali and she jumped, bringing her clawed foot down on Derek, kicking him to the ground. She growled at him as the twins jumped down from the floor above, landing as one giant alpha. Scott and Isaac turned around as the two growled. _

_Scott looked at Deucalion and then to Derek and Kali. He kicked her stomach and she doubled over. _

_Boyd swiped at Ennis who dodged and then received a swipe across the face. Scott looked at Isaac who transformed and ran at the twins. He rolled his eyes before scrunching his face and transforming himself. He growled and ran at the twins as Isaac hit the floor. _

_The twins grabbed Scott and sent him flying into the concrete wall, smashing a hole in it as Scott fell to the ground. _

_I walked along the roof before I stood above the twins and then I raised my hand. The twins gasped and chocked before they went flaying across the room, hitting Ennis on their way. _

_Scott looked up at me and I gave him a smile which faded quickly. _

_I didn't like this, everything screamed of disaster. _

_Derek kneed Kali in the stomach and then punched her face. Ennis grabbed Cora's arm and turned her around before snapping her arm out of place. The beta growled out in pain. _

_Ennis threw her to the floor and I saw Deucalion smirk slightly. _

_The twins got up and growled at me but Isaac crossed the room quickly followed by Scott. I moved to the escalators behind Deucalion and eyed the alpha. _

_The twins grabbed Isaac's arm and I head a crack followed by a shout. Scott got up and swiped at the alpha but missed as they gave him his stomach wound before they swiped at his arm and popped it out of place. Scott shouted as Ennis got Boyd in a head lock and Kali kicked Derek in the stomach. Ennis brought Boyd to Kali as she spun around an sliced Boyd's shoulder with her toenails. _

_Boyd hit the ground as the twins threw Isaac down and dragged Scott over to him. Boyd looked at Cora as Kali put her foot on the beta's throat. _

_"Kill him." Deucalion ordered. Derek turned to him and then looked at Boyd. "The others can go." Derek looked at Boyd who panted up at his alpha. _

_"You're beaten." Deucalion began to move down the steps before he paused. My eyes changed but the alpha decided to stay put as though I didn't have him in a lock. "Do it, Derek. Take the first step."_

_"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali questioned "Look at him. He's an Alpha? To what? A couple of useless teenagers?" _

_"Some have more promise than others." Deucalion turned ever so slightly to look at Scott and I felt his lifeless eyes rest on me behind him from the corner of his eye. _

_"Let him rise to the occasion then." Kali decided "What'll it be, Derek? Pack or family?" Kali stepped down on Cora's throat and a slight crack sounded as the girl groaned._

_"Kali. Let her go. Or I snap Deucalion." I said. She smirked up at me, she did believe I could. I took a deep breath and turned my eyes back to him. Deucalion didn't move as blood suddenly dripped from his mouth. The alphas all looked at me shocked. _

_"He might not show pain, but it can't be denied that he feels it." I admitted "Now let them go." _

_No one got the chance to do anything as an arrow sounded. I turned and saw Allison standing to my right with her bow and arrow. Derek ducked and the arrow went off. She hit the twins and they hit the floor as two bodies. _

_She fired a flash bolt near Kali and the alpha screamed, covering her eyes. _

_"Your eyes… cover your eyes!" Deucalion ordered as Allison fired arrow upon arrow._

_Scott and Isaac hit the deck and Cora rolled out from under Kali. I looked at Allison and grinned as she smiled back. We watched as Scott got to his feet next to Isaac. Ennis growled at the two. _

_Derek and Cora helped Boyd to his feet and Kali turned to me. _

_She ran up the escalators and then went flying across the room and onto the floor opposite me, the hole over the current fighting ground between us. _

_I heard growls and watched as Scott ran at Ennis, the two charging like bulls. _

_"Scott!" I shouted and I dropped the hold on Deucalion to jump the floor and land beside the escalator below. _

_Ennis rammed into Scott's shouldered I heard a large crack as Ennis pulled back. Deucalion turned his eyes to the too at the sound as Scott skidded backwards. He suddenly looked up and I halted at the sight. _

_Scott's eyes were red. I looked at Allison and she had the same confused look on her face as I. _

_Scott shook his head and closed his eyes. The yellow was back as he looked up. I turned to Deucalion and saw the smirk. He knew something._

_"Because I know something. I know you're afraid of him." she confessed as her cheek bled and she panted, Deucalion kneeling in front of her. _

_"Of a teenage boy?" Deucalion questioned, disagreeing _

_"Of the man he'll become."_

_Deucalion knew something…_

_Ennis got ready to launch at Scott again before Derek punched his back. Ennis spun around as Derek advanced on him, swiping his claws before Ennis swung his arm and hit Derek's face. The alpha spun through the air before hitting the ground and rolling away from Ennis. _

_"Derek…" I breathed. He was back on his feet and growling at the alpha. They had a growl off and ran at one another. Derek punched Ennis and Scott tired to get to his feet. _

_They moved dangerously close to the edge of the floor and my eyes flashed as I gasped. _

_"Derek!"_

_The two struggled as Scott got to his feet and Ennis head butted Derek. They headed towards the edge of the floor, threatening to floor below, an escalator below them as the railing was long gone. _

_Their feet hit the edge and I ran forwards to grab Derek. Scott launched forwards also and swiped the back of Ennis' leg. His knee collapsed and Derek moved Ennis over the edge to drop him but Ennis didn't let go. I reached for Derek as Scott gasped but it was too late. _

_I saw Derek look straight at me, his expression serious before he went over. Scott grabbed me to stop me from following and going over. I struggled and saw Derek and Ennis fall as they hit the escalator below, and didn't move. Derek was untransformed, his shirt ripped and bloody. _

I sighed as I followed the yellow school bus. Scott blamed himself, but in all truthfulness, I was the reason Derek was there in the first place. I ruined Scott's chances at talking it out with the alpha of alpha's. All in fear of loosing my brother.

I sighed and shook my head before I suddenly saw Ms Blake walking to her car. She got in and pulled her bag from her shoulder, closing the door before suddenly a bloody hand appeared on her window.

Derek leaned on the car panting and Ms Blake gasped before Derek slid away. She opened the door and got out, finding Derek lying in the carpark, his hands bloody, his shirt torn and cuts everywhere.

I gasped.

Derek was alive!

He was alive!

I beamed but it vanished for a minute.

Why did he go to Ms Blake?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The bus pulled up to a motel. The Glen Capri. I pulled into one of the car parks and looked up at it.

It was terrible.

Looking at it sent a chill up my spine and I got a terrible feeling of being here.

"I've seen worse." Scott muttered as everyone looked at it.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles demanded, doubting it. Coach blew his whistle for attention.

"Listen up. The meet's been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." Coach had a hand full of keys that he'd acquired from the office. "You'll be pairing up. Choose wisely." People walked past and took a key from his hands, moving off to the rooms. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

The bus pulled away and I stared at the motel. I wasn't the only one who hadn't moved.

"Lydia?" Allison asked as she stopped to look at our friend.

"I don't like this place." Lydia admitted

"I don't think the people who own this place like this place." Allison smiled "It's just for a night." she assured before turning to walk to their room.

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia muttered. She looked at me and I bit my lip. The murmuring I'd began to hear was slightly louder here, mixed in with it were a lot of shiver worthy whispers.

I took Lydia's hand and gave it comforting squeeze before moving off after my brother and Stiles.

I crashed onto one of the beds and Scott landed next to me while Stiles laid on the other.

"All right, so I have four." Stiles informed

"Four? You have four suspects?" Scott asked

"Yeah, it was originally ten. Well, nine technically, I guess. I had Derek on there twice."

"I can't believe you still hate him." I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"I can't believe you drove out here." Scott said "In Derek's car none the less."

"You were dying, he was presumed dead—" I hadn't told them he was alive yet "— and my car wasn't nearly as fast." I admitted. They looked at me.

"It's not important. I'm here now. Moving on." Scott sighed.

"So who's number one? Harris?" he asked

"I would have agreed had I not seen him dead." I sighed

"You said he was working with whoever killed him right?" Stiles asked

"Yeah that was before I saw him strangled to death so, moving on." I indicated, waving my finger for him to do so.

"Well, what if it's somebody else from school? Like, you remember Matt? We didn't know that he was killing people." Scott said.

"You didn't." I disagreed. Stiles raised his head to look at Scott.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, what?" Stiles got to his feet to look at Scott "I— yes, we did. I called that from day one, actually."

"Yeah, but we never really seriously thought that it was Matt." Scott thought, leaning on his elbows.

"I was serious. I was quite serious, actually. Deadly serious." Stiles snapped

"That's cause you didn't like him." I sighed

"And with good reason apparently." Stiles nodded "No one listened to me."

"Who were the other three?" Scott changed the subject.

"Derek's sister, Cora. No one knows anything about her, and she's Derek's sister." I rolled my eyes "Next, your boss."

"My boss?" Scott asked sitting up

"Yeah, your boss. I don't really like the whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know. It freaks me out." Stiles admitted

"You tried blaming him before remember, that didn't work out either." I said, Stiles wasn't looking at me as Scott gave him a confused look

"Oh, my God. Have you still not seen Star Wars?" Stiles asked

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie." Scott promised.

"It's not important. Stiles." I said, ordering him to continue.

"Just makes me crazy." Stiles breathed

"Who was the last one?" Scott asked

"Lydia." Stiles sighed. We both turned to him as he sat back down and I sat up "She was totally controlled by Peter, and she had no idea, so—" Both boys lied back down again and I rolled my eyes. A little over dramatic there.

I stood up and I moved from the room, leaning over the railing. Stiles came out a little later and ran down towards the vending machine.

When Scott left I walked back in and sat down. My stomach was churning with a gross feeling.

Something was wrong. Something in the air made me cringe.

I sat on one of the beds as the voices seemed to get louder.

"What are you doing?" I heard Allison's voice

"Looking for you." Scott answered

"You found me— In the shower. Slightly naked, if you didn't notice." Allison muttered

"I've seen you naked before." Scott said. His voice was hardly a whisper and it reminded me of that full moon so many months ago, the second one we went through.

"Okay, well remember, we're kind of not together anymore." Allison said

"We're still friends, right? We could just be closer friends. Maybe it could even fix things between us." Scott breathed.

I shook my head, trying to get the voices out of my head.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart."

"What's that? That number?" Lydia asked

"It's a kind of inside thing for the motel. My husband insists on keeping it up." it was an old raspy voice.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked

"It's a little bit morbid, to be honest. You sure you want to know?"

"Tell me." Lydia insisted

"We're not gonna make the top of anyone's list when it comes to customer satisfaction."

"Obviously."

"But we are number one in California when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening, more than any other motel in California, we have the most guest suicides."

"One-hundred and ninety-eight?"

"And counting." I shook my head and placed my hands over my ears.

"Oh, my god." I was standing in the loft. The voices were almost gone as I concentrated on what was before me.

Derek was lying on his bed, Ms Blake was looking over his cuts as she raised his shredded top. I walked forwards to inspect him.

There was blood and black goo everywhere and the cuts were deep.

"How bad?" Derek breathed.

"To be honest, the "oh, my God" would be for your unbelievable physique if it weren't for the fact that you're bleeding black blood." Ms Blake confessed. Derek gasped sightly as his eyes flaunted shut.

"Derek— Oh, god, you're not dying, are you? Derek, please don't die." She shook his shoulder and I quickly placed my hand on his chest. I felt his heart beat beneath me as Ms Blake leaned over his chest.

I let out a sigh of relief and so did my english teacher.

At least if he was sleeping he'd heal faster.

"One-hundred and ninety-eight?" I heard Allison's voice and opened my eyes. I wasn't in the motel room, but outside. A door to one of the many rooms stood before me, lust down the line from the room I'd been in. The number on the door said 217.

Stiles, Scott and I were sharing 213.

"Yes, and we're talking 40 years." Lydia answered. I turned my head, they were in the room next door, 218.

"On average, we're talking, 4.95 a year which is… actually expected." Lydia muttered "But who commemorates that with a framed number? Who does that? Who?" she rambled

"All suicides?" Allison asked

"Yes. Hanging, throat-cutting, pill-popping, both-barrels-of-a-shotgun-in-the-mouth suicides." I looked at the room before me. Why was I standing here?

"I don't know about you, but me, I—" Lydia stopped and was cut off by another voice.

"Which— which one do you want?" I looked at the door. It was coming from the room in front of me. 217.

"Did you hear that?" Lydia asked

"Hear what?" Allison asked

"I don't know. The smaller one, I guess." a women answered.

"It's okay. Smaller's better. There's less kick." a man assured her "I'll chamber the round."

"All right, so—" he began

"Wait, wait. When do I— I mean, do you count?" she questioned

"Yeah, yeah, I'll— I'll— I'll count to three." he agreed

"So after three or on three?" she wondered

"You tell me." he allowed

"Lydia?" Allison asked

"One, two—" the women decided

"Oh, my god, oh, my god." Lydia breathed

"Then pull the trigger." she said.

"Oh, my God."

"I love you." the man promised

"I love you too." she agreed.

"One, two." he counted.

I jumped as a gun shot sounded and I stared a the door.

"What is it, Lydia? What happened?" Allison questioned

"Did you hear that?" Lydia demanded

"Hear what?" Allison asked

"The two people in the other room they shot each other." Lydia confessed I turned to the door as Lydia opened it and ran out.

"Alice?" she said. I stared at the room.

"I heard it." I breathed

"The two people?" she asked. I nodded and stared at the dark window beside me. Lydia walked towards me and we stared at the door.

"Lydia." Allison followed her out. "Alice?" I didn't looked at her as I stared at the door before me.

Lydia and I shared a look before she opened the door. It was dark inside.

"Hello?" Lydia called as Allison stood behind us. Lydia reached for the light switch and I just walked into the room.

"Alice!" Allison said urgently, confused as to my actions. There were white sheets all over the room as well as a ladder. Building tools littered the floor.

Where had the suiciding couple come from?

Lydia followed me into the room.

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Allison whispered

"Hello?" Lydia called. She found a construction light and turned it on. She saw the room, empty of people and being renovated.

"It had to be right here. It was a guy and a girl, and, I mean, they sounded younger, but they were here."

"They shot one another." I muttered "After deciding when to pull the triggers."

"Alice you heard it?" Allison asked. I nodded

"I found myself outside the room." I muttered "I was in a ghost state and didn't remember moving." I admitted

"But the room's empty." Lydia breathed "They were right here," she said pointing at the floor.

"I believe you. After everything we've been through, I believe you." Allison nodded her head. Lydia sighed and turned around, walking towards the opposite wall.

"It's not too strange for me to hear or see things," I muttered "But why Lydia?" I wondered

"Technically we don't know why you do either." Allison reminded me. I sighed, no argument there.

"Don't." I turned to the door and walked outside as the voice echoed through the hall. "Don't leave me."

I heard Ice moving.

"You weren't supposed to leave me."

"Alicia?" Boyd asked

"Why did you leave me?"

"Alicia?" Boyd questioned. I watched as Boyd jumped away from the ice and dropped his bucket, the ice inside and the bucket clattering to the ground.

I scrunched my eyes up and shook my head.

"Alice, come on." Allison took my hand and lead me into her and Lydia's room. Lydia immediately began to pack her handbag.

"You know, there is something seriously wrong with this place. Hey, Allison, we need to leave." she decided

"But they were suicides, not murders, and it's not like this place is haunted, right?" Allison asked

"Maybe it is." Lydia disagreed.

"It doesn't matter if it is or not, something's wrong here." I said, sitting down. "It's like ever since we got here, I haven't been able to control myself. I keep zoning in and out and seeing things. There are voices whispering all through my ears, things even with my hearing I shouldn't be able to hear." I admitted

"I've seen Lydia's hallucinations and Isaac's memories but this is getting ridiculous." I muttered "It's like I can suddenly hear every voice that ever spoke in this place all at once." I put my head in my hands.

"I'm with Lydia." I muttered "I say we leave."

"We can't leave everyone."

"We take them with us." I said obviously. "I just need to get out of here, before my head explodes."

"Lydia," Allison turned to her.

"You know, I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room. Maybe that's why they're renovating. Maybe they've been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling." Lydia rambled.

"Maybe we should find out." Allison decided. "Alice?" I shook my head, holding it with my hands, my eyes scrunched up.

"Boyd?" Isaac suddenly asked

"Hand me the 7/16 wrench." It was Mr Lahey's voice "What the hell? This is the 9/16, you moron. You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is, dumb-ass?"

"You know what the difference between a seven and a nine is? It's a stripped bolt." Isaac spoke.

"A stripped bolt." his father repeated

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" Isaac muttered "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to shut up."

"I want you to shut up. Shut up, shut up." Isaac rambled "What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix this now." he began to sob "I can't fix it. I can't fix it."

"I can't even keep it closed. Grab the chains."

"What?" Isaac asked "Grab the chains. Get in. I said, get in." Isaac ordered himself

"Are you not hearing me, son? Get in the damn freezer! Get in!" I heard his father shout.

I covered my ears as Isaac's scream filled my ears before it was blocked off, like he was locked in a freezer.

"Well, there goes that." Lydia's voice cut through the murmurs and shouts.

"Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Alison asked

"It was 198." Lydia said. "I swear to God it was 198."

"Okay, what does that mean, that there's been three more suicides?" Allison wondered

"Or three more are about to happen." Lydia muttered.

Why? Why was I hearing all of this?

So many voices, too many voices. Why? Why could I hear all these shouting, screaming, gun fire?

Scott's phone ran.

"Hey, mom, what's up?" silence. "Mom?"

"Scott?" mom cried

"Mom, what's wrong?" Scott asked

"I'm sorry, he just came in the house. I tried to stop him. I'm sorry." Mom sobbed

"Who, mom? Mom, where are you?" Scott asked

"Outside. Look outside." mom gasped.

"Scott can you hear me?" Deucalion asked

"What do you want?" Scott asked

"Isn't it obvious? You're an Alpha now, Scott." Deucalion said simply

"I'm not. I'm not. Derek— Derek could still be alive. He could—" Scott stuttered

"He's dead. You know he is, so now I'm coming for you. You and everyone you love. I'm coming for all of them." Deucalion's threatened.

"Hey, Scott, you okay?" Stiles voice broke the hallucination and I was back in Lydia and Allison's room.

"What, what's wrong?" Danny asked

"Nothing." Ethan answered

"What?"

"Just give me a second." Ethan said quickly. I heard the door shut quickly and whispers filled the room. Ethan began to groan as cracking noses came from his body.

"Ethan, you okay?" Danny asked as the door sounded.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ethan assured and left the room.

I looked up as the door opened and Allison, Lydia and Stiles all walked in.

"Alice," Stiles walked over to me, I only just realised I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"So many voices, in my head. I can't get them out, I'm hearing all sorts of things." I jumped as I heard another gun. "I can't control my ghost stages." I whispered "I keep leaving and coming back."

"Where do you go?" Stiles asked

"Anywhere. Everywhere. I can't stop it." I muttered

"She's not the only one having problems." Allison confessed and Stiles turned to her. "Scott walked in on me in the bathroom earlier." she confessed

"Seriously?" Lydia asked. Allison nodded

"Last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon." Allison confessed

"Yeah, I know. He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off. I watched him put his fist through the vending machine." Stiles admitted

"He saw his missing sister in the ice box, Isaac had an argument with his father and thinks he's locked in a freezer, Scott saw Deucalion slit our mother's throat and Ethan's body is acting weird, like something's trying to get out of him." I listed. They were silent.

"All the werewolves are having hallucinations." I muttered "And I'm here watching them all from a single room." I muttered.

"See, it is the motel." Lydia believed pointing at me. "Either we need to get out of here right now, or," Lydia pulled a bible out of the draw behind her "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" Stiles asked

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison said

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" Stiles wondered

"Scott, Isaac, and Boyd." Allison muttered

"And what, Ethan's a back up?" I wondered, Stiles looked at me and nodded.

"Maybe we were meant to come here." he said

"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia demanded "Please? I mean look at Alice, I've never seen her like this." I took a deep breath as a few more screams sounded.

"Wait, hang on. Let me see this." Stiles noticed something poking out of the bible's pages and took the book from Lydia. The notes inside were articles.

"What is that?" Allison asked

""28 year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri."" Stiles read. He saw a few more and tipped the bible upside down next to me, shaking out more articles.

"Oh, no. Look at these two. They both mention the room 217." Lydia realised as they looked at them all "These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room."

"So if every room has a Bible—" Allison realised

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished

"That's a beautiful thing. Most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." Stiles sighed

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia muttered. I looked up at her and shared a look. We turned to the door and Stiles ran from the room. Lydia helped my up and walked with me and Allison after Stiles.

Stiles reached fro the room, but the door didn't open.

"No, that was not locked before." Lydia admitted

"Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison said. Stiles turned to run again before a sound came from the room. It sounded like a power tool.

Lydia and I stared at the door and Allison and Stiles stopped also.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked I shook my head

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison admitted

"Handsaw?" Stiles questioned coming to stand behind me.

I took a deep breath and the wall before me seemed to vanish but I didn't leave my body.

"It's Ethan." I breathed as I saw him with the handsaw. "He's going to cut himself open." I muttered.

Stiles raised his foot and kicked the door, breaking it open. We saw Ethan moving the handsaw towards his stomach.

"Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" Stiles shouted. He grabbed the handsaw and tried to pry it away, causing both to fight over the deadly machine.

Lydia looked down and saw the plug to the handsaw as Stiles was thrown to the ground. He almost landed on the power tool as it stopped. Allison moved over to Stiles as Ethan raised his claws. I moved and stood between the two as Ethan began to try and claw his stomach open.

"Ethan there's nothing there. It's in your head! There's nothing in your body!" I said as Allison and Stiles grabbed his arms. As Ethan tried to get them off him he fell forwards onto a heater. His hand was burned and he fell to the ground with a shout. He panted and looked at us all.

"What just happened?" He demanded

"You were hallucinating." I muttered. Ethan looked at me before going to run from the room.

"Ethan!" Stiles moved after him.

One step and my knees collapsed from under me. Ms Blake was standing by the window as Derek began to get up.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked as he tried to get to his feet. He settled back down as he panted from the pain.

"I have to find the others. They think I'm dead." Derek breathed

"Well, maybe that's a good thing." Derek looked at her confused "You know how many characters in literature use a false death to their advantage? You ever read Les Mis? Tale of Two Cities? Romeo and Juliet?" she listed

"They need to know." Derek admitted

"Do you have any idea how bad you look? You're like one giant open wound. I'm not entirely sure you aren't really dead." Ms Blake admitted.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and rang his number.

He didn't answer. So I sent him a message.

_'I know you're alive - Alice.'_

I got to my feet and found Stiles, Allison and Lydia following Ethan down the stairs.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan confessed

"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." Stiles snapped

"And you probably shouldn't have." Ethan answered before he returned to their room.

"What now?" Lydia asked

"I'll find Scott." Allison decided "You guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." she confessed. She looked at me "And keep an eye on Alice." I sighed as she walked up the stairs towards me and to our room.

Lydia moved to walk towards me but stopped and looked at Stiles.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lydia questioned

"Oh, no, I w—" Stiles began

"Stiles."

"All right, Lydia. I didn't want to say anything, but this everything we're going through we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this." Stiles admitted

"What do you mean? When?" Lydia wondered

"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." Stiles reminded her.

"I don't think Lydia did this." I muttered. My head spun again and I heard a radio.

"Do you remember what time it was when you last saw her?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." A boy answered

"Sometimes it helps to put yourself right back in the moment." a man said "Imagine you're seeing Alicia skating on the ice rink. Plenty of other people around, and then what?"

"And then she was just— she was just gone." the boy replied.

The radio shut off.

"I told you, I was watching her. I didn't want to skate anymore. I was tired, and I swear, I was watching her." the boy continued.

"It's all right, Vernon." the man said "We're just trying to piece together what happened." the radio turned off again.

"Is she dead? Is it my fault? Is she dead?"

"Is she dead? Is it my fault? Is she dead?" Boyd repeated. I heard a smash and then Boyd broke the radio.

I scrunched my eyes up and was back in Derek's loft.

"I found these on the table." Ms Blake held up the bandages I'd left "Along with this." Derek took my note.

'Left these for you for when Derek comes back. I hope you don't need them. Scott's not well, I've gone after them, I took Derek's car. Call me when something happens. Alice.'

"Someone doesn't think you're dead."

"She just believes I'm not." Derek breathed, a slight smile. "I need to call her."

"She someone important?" Ms Blake asked

"Yes." Derek admitted "Which is why I need to make sure she's okay." he breathed

"I understand you're worried…" she began, she seemed somewhat disappointed

"It's not just that." Derek admitted "Everyone around me… everyone gets hurt." he confessed

"Shall we patch you up?" Ms Blake asked "Apparently that's what she wanted."

Boyd walked into the the main office and spied a safe.

I felt like someone hit me in the head as I was clinging to the railing of the stairs beside me. All this was straining my head as I felt it pounding. I felt the swelling sensation begin as Lydia walked away from Stiles, who followed rambling.

"Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just— I just meant that maybe— maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." he muttered

"Stiles… Do you hear that?" Lydia stopped

"What?" Stiles asked looking around.

"A baby," I breathed "Crying."

"Alice," Lydia turned to me, I was still on the stairs. I managed to pull my self to my feet and I stumbled down towards them. In front of Lydia was a drain.

"Stop. Please, just stop." Lydia crouched down as I fell to my knees panting. "What do you want? I don't know what you want." the baby continued as water ran.

"Lydia, what do you hear?" Stiles asked

"A baby crying." Lydia answered

"Quiet!" the women begged

"I hear— I hear water running."

I grabbed my head again as I saw Boyd fill a bath and step into it as he held the safe.

"It's time to sleep." the women said

"Oh, my god." Lydia muttered

"We're both going to sleep now."

"She's drowning the baby!" Lydia cried as Boyd lowered himself into the water, the safe on top.

"Boyd." I shook my head as I moved from Lydia's side to Boyd as he struggled under the water.

"Someone's drowning!" Lydia claimed as she stood up.

"Boyd." I said again, Stiles looked at me "Boyd, he's in the bath." I muttered. Stiles and Lydia took off running to Boyd and Isaac's room.

"He blocked it." Stiles said "He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it."

"What do we do?" Lydia asked

"Here, help me." I heard them struggling as I stumbled into the room, hitting the door frame. The pounding got bigger and bigger.

Lydia and Stiles tried to remove the safe.

"I can…" I breathed "Stiles…" I could hardly stand, let alone lift a safe, what was I talking about?

My knees gave out and I leaned on the open door.

"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia asked

"You think I know that?" Stiles questioned, they lifted the safe slightly but it was too heavy for them. Stiles back away thinking before his arm touched the heater

"Ow!" his looked at the werewolf then the heater. "Wait a sec, the heater. Heater— Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." Stiles remembered

"What?" Lydia asked

"It's heat, heat, fire. Heat does it, all right? We need something— We need fire." Stiles rambled

"He's underwater." Lydia shouted

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Stiles replied

"Wait, wait. The bus. On the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidisers. They can burn underwater." Lydia reminded

"Are you serious?" Stiles asked

"Yes, go!" Lydia shouted. Stiles left the room, running past me and Lydia tried to lift the safe again.

Lydia backed out of the bathroom, her lips moved as she waited, worrying for the werewolf.

And then I heard cowering, someone sobbing.

Lydia looked at me and I crawled over to her, looking at the bed. Lydia turned to it before she joined me and we peaked under the covers.

Isaac was cowering under the bed in the darkness.

Lydia stood back up and I sat on the floor as Stiles grabbed her shoulder. He held up two flares.

"I got 'em." he dropped one and looked at the flare. "What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match." Lydia explained. Stiles removed the match and tried to light it.

"Stiles!" Lydia said as he failed.

"Yeah, I'm trying." Stiles finally lit the flare and ran over to the bath. He stuck it in and touched it to Boyd's face.

"Stiles, move." I sighed. The boy jumped back and the safe flew out of the bath, the flare to the floor. Boyd rose out of the water growling, his eyes yellow and his teeth sharp.

"Now Isaac." I muttered. Stiles lit the other one and kneeled down to the bed, raising the cover. Isaac looked at him.

"Hey, Isaac. Got something here for you." he said before burning the werewolf with the second flare.

Isaac snapped out of it also and as the flare was still alight, Stiles turned to me.

"You too Alice," he said. I looked at the fire and I nodded. Stiles took a deep breath and burned my shoulder. I screamed slightly and he pulled away. I shook my head and the pounding lessened but all the voices were still there.

"I don't think you fixed me." I muttered "My head still hurts." I muttered

"But are you better?" he questioned. I took a deep breath and nodded. Lydia helped me to my feet and then out of the room as Allison ran towards us.

"I can't find Scott anywhere." she said

"It's happening to him too, isn't it?" Stiles asked

"It has to be." Lydia believed "Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." We turned the corner and stopped. Scott was standing there dripping, the last flare in his hand. By his feet was a bottle labeled gasoline. The lid had been removed.

"Scott— Scott." Allison walked towards him and we walked around the puddle to face my brother.

He was going to burn himself.

"There's no hope." Scott believed.

"What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope." Allison disagreed

"Not for me. Not for Derek." Scott frowned. I removed my hand from Lydia and moved towards my brother.

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault." Allison believed. Stiles tried to stop me as I went to stand before Scott.

"Derek's alive Scott." I muttered. He looked at me and the others looked confused also. "I can't control my ghost periods, and Derek's loft is where I keep going." I admitted "He's getting bandaged up. He's alive. I should have told you earlier but…" I took a deep breath and felt my legs shake a little and I stumbled.

I forced myself to stay standing.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse." Scott said "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this." Stiles explained "Okay? Now—"

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me?" Allison covered her mouth as she watched him "What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"

"How could leaving me, and mom, and Stiles, and Allison," I listed "How could that be good? We'd be without you." I felt my eyes well up "And after you got better at school. Remember you resolution, to be a better everything. Leaving me isn't better, you're supposed to look after me Scott. Not leave me. Nothing would be better if you left." I shook my head frantically.

"It all started that night, the night I got bitten." He looked at me "The night we got bitten."

"That's right. We." I nodded "We're in this together. It's not just you Scott." I said.

"You remember the way it was before that? You and me," I turned to Stiles and he nodded, his eyes glistened with tears. Mine were already running down my cheeks. "We were— we were— we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one." Scott sobbed. "Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

I shook my head.

"You can't, you can't just leave. You can't think that leaving us with this Darach and the alpha pack, you can't leave us to deal with that." I cried "You can't leave us alone without you." I whispered. He went to raise the fire.

"Scott, just listen to me, okay?" Stiles walked towards us "You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're— Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you." He walked towards me and looked at me.

I nodded.

"We need you. I don't know what we'd do without you." I confessed

"Scott, you're my brother." Stiles whispered "All right, so—" Stiles stepped onto the gasoline puddle next to me and took my hand. "So if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." he took hold of the flare with Scott.

"I'm not letting you leave me, alright. You're not going anywhere without me." I said "Twins." I reminded him with a watery smile.

Stiles took hold of the flare as Scott watched him and he removed it from Scott's grip.

He threw it behind him and towards the bus, away from the gasoline.

I immediately grabbed Scott in a hug, ignoring the smell that filled my nose.

"All right?" Stiles asked

"No!" Lydia ran at us and I saw the gasoline go up in flames as the flare touched it. Allison grabbed me as Stiles hit Scott and the gasoline exploded behind us.

I covered my ears as a screaming seemed to come from the fire.

I couldn't take any more of the screaming and pounding. My head hit the tarmac and it increased.

I blacked out as the fire extinguished.

* * *

Couch walked onto the bus to find Isaac, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Boyd all asleep on the bus.

"I don't want to know." he awoke them all up "I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're heading home." Everyone else filed onto the bus.

"Pack it in. Pack it in!" Ethan walked onto the bus and he sat next to Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan admitted

"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just— it's minor detail." Stiles rambled from the seat behind them.

"So I'm gonna give you something." Ethan allowed. "We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." Scott looked at him surprised "But he killed one of ours. That means one of two things can happen. Either he joins our pack—"

"And he kills his own." Scott muttered

"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan admitted

"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles said as Ethan got up and moved to sit with Danny. Stiles got up and sat next to Scott.

Lydia leaned back in her seat and looked at Coach. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed a purple spot below where the whistle sat on his white t-shirt.

"Hey, Ethan, I wanted to—" Coach began

"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia stood up and took the whistle from his neck.

"Hey, Eth— I'm gonna need that back." he informed Lydia who sat in front of Allison "Ethan—" Lydia covered the whistle with her hand and blew into it. It didn't make a noise.

Lydia raised her hand and turned it around to reveal purple powder in the palm.

"Wolfsbane." she realised

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd—" Stiles listed "And Ethan." Lydia added

"We all inhaled it." Scott realised

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison realised

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." Stiles realised. He stared the whistle down before grabbing it from Lydia and leaning over Scott to the window.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Coach shouted as Stiles threw his whistle out of the window "Stilinski!" Coach shouted.

"Hang on a minute," Scott began and everyone looked at him "Alice wasn't on the bus. At all." he reminded "How'd she get poisoned? She was never around for when Coach blew it." They all looked at one another confused.

"Maybe it was just Alice?" Allison offered

"Something happened to Alice." Lydia believed "But it wasn't caused by wolfsbane."

"Speaking of Alice, someone should probably drive her car, cause she's probably still knocked out." Stiles admitted.

"I'll do it." Allison stood up "I need to call a tow truck for mine anyway."

"I'll come." Lydia agreed and they quickly left the bus before it closed the doors.

"If Alice wasn't poisoned, what caused her abilities to go out of control?" Scott questioned. Stiles sighed and shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The hospital was a mess. People were everywhere, the car park was packed and I was forever grateful we brought Scott's bike instead of my car. Ambulance's were running everywhere and there were so many patients within the room covered in blood and being attended too.

Scott and I were bringing dinner for mom, and by the looks of the hospital, she needed it.

We saw her and Scott pointed to the takeaway in his hand.

"Oh, thank God." she walked towards us and through the patients. "I'm starving." she took the food immediately and put it on the counter with her gloves before pausing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she turned to us "Thank you for bringing me dinner." she gave Scott a hug and me a kiss.

"Anytime." I said a little confused but I smiled along with Scott.

"Is everything okay?" Scott wondered

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay." mom said quickly

"Wow." I muttered looking down the hallway at all the people.

"What does not answering pages mean?" Scott wondered. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here." Mom explained.

"Miss." a women walked up to us, she had a terrible bruise on her chest

"Yes?" mom asked

"Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?" she said quickly as her face was covered in agony.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know. But, actually, giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors. Okay?" Mom moved to the seats and sat her back down. She nodded understanding but cried a little.

"Yeah."

"Okay. How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" mom asked the counter.

"Ten minutes." Scott looked at me and I smiled as he went to sit beside the women.

"Uh, you know, I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain." Scott said. The women nodded and Scott took her hand, glancing around at everyone.

I watched as the black lines ran up Scott's arm as he took the women's pain. Immediately her sobs stopped, she took a deep breath and relaxed her closed fist. The women turned to Scott and he gave her a smile.

"Someone— Someone help me!" I spun around to see Ethan run into the ambulance. He had Danny in his arms breathing heavily and hardly able to stand.. "Oh, I need help!"

"Danny!" I ran towards him and grabbed his other arm, helping him stand.

"Mom!" I shouted over the chaos. She heard me and ran to help. Ethan and I carried Danny after mom and into a chair.

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" Mom ordered as Danny gasped and his face showed pain. Immediately Scott grabbed Ethan.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded, I pulled Scott's hands away from the alpha.

"Nothing. He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing, but it it just kept getting worse." Ethan admitted as mom checked his heart and his pulse.

"This is not good." mom admitted

"How much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Mom shouted, the receptionist shrugged. "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax." Danny lurched and threw up all over the floor suddenly. Ethan, Scott and I stepped back as little yellow buds came from Danny's system, a few leaves mixed in with it.

"Mistletoe." Ethan muttered, Scott stared at him.

"What the hell is mistletoe doing in Danny's system?" I hissed. Ethan swallowed and looked at me.

"Mom," I stood next to her, "This is important, mistletoe's a poison, for the supernatural especially. Something's different with Danny." I muttered "We need to do something, please." she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I need a stretcher!" she shouted.

Danny was lifted onto a bed and wheeled from the room, and Scott Ethan and I followed.

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" Mom asked as we entered another room and Danny was placed next in a line of beds.

"No." I said

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan questioned

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Mom admitted

"The main doctors aren't here and there was a serious accident." I said simply.

"Okay, well, mom, how can we help?" Scott wondered

"Honey, you can't. His lung is collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so—" Mom explained

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Scott said as Danny gasped Mom looked at Scott's expression as Ethan held Danny's hand, I rubbed his other arm for comfort and watched Danny struggle.

Mom looked around the room.

"No. No, he's not." Mom assured us. "Scott, you grab the tape. You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." Mom turned to the draw behind her and took a very long needle. Ethan just ripped the shirt with his hands, being careful of Danny.

"Okay." I placed my hand on Danny's arm as mom took a deep breath.

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott realised.

"I know, I know." mom assured him. She poked Danny's shoulder a few times before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." she plunged the needle straight into Danny's peck.

I suddenly saw Dr Hilyard's car filled with moths, she waved her hand and grabbed them from her mouth as she tried to steer the car.

She looked in her back window and saw a white face, slashed up and with white pupils. She screamed.

Mom turned a small lever and air began to escape. She pulled on the syringe and Danny took a deep breath, immediately breathing easier.

"Okay, here we go." mom removed the long needle and we all watched Danny as he breathed a lot easier.

"Thank you." Danny breathed. Mom smiled and I let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem." mom answered.

"Thank god, Danny, please don't scare us like that." I muttered, he smiled ever so slightly as I bowed my head.

Scott was staring at mom with wide eyes and Ethan looked surprised also.

"What?" mom asked

"That was awesome." Scott confessed. Ethan nodded also as mom smiled

"It was no problem, you know? I mean, it wasn't a big deal." Mom assured as she smiled.

"Mom, you are amazing, don't you dare deny it." I said strongly. She smiled at me.

"But, I now have another problem for you." I admitted, everyone looked at me "You're on call doctor's missing." I said. She looked at me socked and Ethan and Scott stared at me, Ethan with more confusion and Scott serious.

"I think she was taken as a sacrifice." I said looking at Scott

"Are you sure?"

"No." I confessed "But if I'm right, then that might be where your E.R. is as well." I said to mom. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Anyway I can know for certain and call the police?" mom asked

"You could try calling her seeing as she picked up every other time." I admitted "Otherwise, not really." I muttered. Mom nodded and she turned to leave.

"Take it easy." I ordered Danny.

"Thanks." he smiled. I gave his hand a squeeze before Scott and I left the room.

"What happened?"

"The car was filled with moths and there was some ugly face in her rearview mirror." I admitted. We exited the hospital and moved towards the motorbike. Each of us grabbed a helmet as Ethan walked out behind us.

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything." Ethan said, he hand his hands up as if in serenader.

"All I know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny, and your brother went for Lydia." Scott confessed

"We're not gonna hurt him." Ethan shook his head

"Why should I believe you?" Scott asked

"I believe him." I confessed. Both looked at me surprised

"Why?" Scott asked

"Cause I've seen the way Ethan looks at Danny. He's never gonna let anything happen to the boy. And if he was, why would he bring him here to then get help?" I looked at Scott who sighed.

"Lydia on the other hand, Aiden doesn't feel as strongly for, now that's a worry." I said simply pointing at Ethan

"That doesn't mean I should believe him." Scott said. I rolled my eyes.

"We knew one of them was going to be important to you, and now we know it's Lydia." Ethan said simple. Scott didn't answer as he turned and saw a car, swerving back and forth down the car park. He put the helmet down and I followed him around the bike as Ethan turned around. The car suddenly turned and ran straight into another car.

I moved to the drivers side and immediately opened the drivers door.

It was Hilyard's car. And it was empty. Scott and Ethan joined me. Scott looked around the car before spotting something.

"What is it?" Ethan asked. Scott reached down and picked up a moth.

Scott looked at me.

"This is Hilyard's car." I admitted. "Told you she was sacrificed."

The police where called and the sheriff immediately questioned Scott and I. Stiles stood beside us and Mom next to the sheriff.

"Two missing…" Scott began

"Hang on, hang on. They were both in the car?" Sheriff asked

"No, dad, they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay? Two doctors, both gone." Stiles explained

"So whose car is this?" Sheriff asked

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor. The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in." Mom answered

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?" Sheriff said to mom

"Yeah."

"Boys, Alice, give us a second." we nodded and moved away from them.

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked

"Yeah, it's one Deaton mentioned. Healers." Stiles explained

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe." Scott admitted "That's not a coincidence, and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would've died. Danny's not a healer."

"Then maybe he knows something…" I muttered thinking.

"I—" Stiles began, he stopped when he saw his dad pick up his phone "Can you hear that?" Scott and I looked towards his dad.

"They found a body." Scott admitted.

I saw the alpha's symbol on Derek's window.

"What does it mean?" Cora asked looking at it.

"It means they're coming—" Derek admitted "Tonight."

"We don't have a choice." Scott said. I looked at him

"What?" I asked

"Weren't you listening?" Scott asked. He and Isaac were in my room talking about something.

"No I was in Derek's loft." I admitted

"Why?" Isaac asked

"Alpha's are coming to kill him." I muttered looking at the floor. I shook my head trying to push the lump growing in my throat at the thought.

"What where you saying?"

"We need to protect mom."

"Why?"

"Cause she's a healer."

"But she's not a proper 'title owning' doctor." I admitted

"So?" Scott asked "You want to take that chance." I shook my head immediately.

But I also want to protect Derek… though I wasn't sure how.

"So, we're gonna watch her." Scott said

"All night?" they nodded. I sighed

"Alright, well I'll sleep cause I bet you I'll wake up screaming if I see my mother sacrificed." I looked at them for acceptance and they both nodded immediately. I nodded and they left my room, sneaking into my mother's who was already asleep.

* * *

"Really, boys?" I opened my mother's door after hearing her jump awake.

"You alright?" I asked quickly, worried. She looked at me slightly annoyed. I smiled.

"Just you know, scared out of my wits." she pointed and I turned to see both werewolves fast asleep. I narrowed my eyes.

"Boys!" mom shouted. Both of them jumped awake and too their feet. I crossed my arms at them, waiting for an explanation. "What do you think you're doing?" mom asked

"Uh, we were watching over you." Isaac admitted, glancing at Scott.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott confessed. Mom and I shared a look.

"But both of you were asleep." mom admitted

"Yeah what happened to watching her?" I snapped annoyed "And you asked me if I wanted to take the chance."

"You were on watch last." Scott said to Isaac

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last." Isaac disagreed as he rubbed his head

"No, you were on watch last." Scott said strongly

"I might've been on watch last." Isaac admitted with a nod. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"You're both hopeless." I decided.

"Did you know about this?" Mom asked

"I did." I nodded "And I went to bed." I said.

"My heroes." Mom said sarcastically. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. Recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear." mom believed

"Yeah, but it could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night." Scott smiled as he walked to the end of her bed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so all of you get your butts to school." mom ordered.

"I can't believe you snapped at me for not wanting to take the chance." I said again "I can't believe you fell asleep." I drove the car with both boys in it to school.

"Isaac fell asleep."

"So did you."

"In our defence you didn't watch her at all." Isaac remembered

"Not consciously." I said softly but didn't answer.

"By the way," Isaac leaned forwards "What was it you said about Derek getting killed?"

"The alpha's are threatening to go to his house tonight." I muttered "So I now have him and my mother's lives being threatened." I said lightly.

Actually the idea was killing me and I was going to his house the second school ended.

"So unless you're coming with me I can't drive either of you home." I admitted.

"So, any idea who's taking us for chemistry?" Scott asked "Seeing as Harris isn't back."

"You mean seeing as he's dead." I corrected. He sighed but nodded.

Ms Blake was the answer. She walked into our chemistry room and put a book down on the table.

"Good morning." she greeted "As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing I mean, sick. Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay, so let's get started, shall we?" she turned to the board.

She was much too cheerful for her own good.

"Hey, my dad said that the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles muttered to Scott.

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?" Scott wondered

"I don't know— But, Scott, there's got to be at least 20 other doctors in that hospital at least, you know? Any one of them could be next." Stiles admitted.

I sat bolt upright all of a sudden as Scott's phone buzzed. He answered it immediately and bent over the side of his desk.

"Hey, doc. Sorry, I'm in class right now. Can I call you back later?" Scott asked

_"Unfortunately, no. I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope." _I saw Deaton holding a moth in his hand and thousands flew around the outside, blanketing the windows to the clinic.

_"I'm going to be taken."_ I turned to look at Scott _"I need you to find me."_ the phone hung up and Scott slowly raised his head to look at me.

"Doc, doc, doc, doc? What's happening?" Scott said into the empty phone. He turned to look at me and the two of us got up and ran from the room. Ms Blake shouted our name but we ignored her.

"I think we need your car." Scott shouted

"No really?" I asked.

I sped to the vet clinic and Scott yanked open the door quickly. Standing in the front room was the sheriff and his deputy.

"How did you know?" Scott asked

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." Sheriff admitted "I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here, and the back door was wide open." Scott stumbled backwards and sat down on the waiting chair.

"Scott I need you to tell me everything." Sheriff said.

Stiles turned up a little while later as we sat in the room and spoke to the sheriff.

"All right, we're gonna do everything we can. Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school." the sheriff said. Scott, Stiles and I shared a look before he walked away and Scott nodded his head.

Stiles and I followed him into the cage room

"We have to tell him." Scott said. Stiles looked confused

"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked

"You know what I mean." Scott said

"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles said

"But we were the monsters, you're not, he's not gonna ignore you… he might ignore us but…" I mumbled

"She got over it," Scott said pointedly to me, I rolled my eyes "And— and it actually made us closer." Scott said

"I don't know, dude. I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles pointed

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening." Scott said as the deputy left "He's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Stiles wondered

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott asked

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh?" Stiles said "I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you. I get that, okay? But this is m— Scott, this is my actual father." Stiles refrained from shouting at Scott as he stuttered over his words. "I can't—" he looked down and sighed "I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them."

"You're right." Scott said. Stiles sighed

"No, I'm not." he disagreed "I'm not right. I'll tell him."

"I'll help you." Scott promised.

"Me too." I nodded and I looked at Stiles as Scott turned for the door. "It'll be alright."

"Is that a prediction?" he asked

"No. It's called faith." I smiled and I turned to follow Scott. I held my hand out to Stiles and guided him with me.

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother." Ms Morrell was standing facing the sheriff and deputy. At her words the boys shared a look.

I pointed at her.

"That makes a lot of sense now." I muttered and they looked at me confused.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" the sheriff asked. Morrell nodded and walked over to us immediately.

"Okay, listen closely, all of you. No sheriff, deputy, or Detective is going to be able to find him." she confessed

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott assured

"Actually, I'm trying to help you, because, if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural." She said. She didn't look at me.

"Lydia." Stiles realised.

In order to find Lydia, Scott, Stiles and I returned to school just as the fire alarm was pulled.

"How do I find her in this mess?" Stiles asked as everyone moved around

"I say check Coach's office." I shrugged

"Why?" Stiles asked

"Just make sure you knock before you go in there cause you probably wont like the sight." I warned.

"Do I want to know why?" Stiles asked

"Definitely not." I assured. I knew where to find Lydia if need be and I didn't need my abilities to do it.

Stiles went looking for Lydia and Scott and I waited for news. We got it when his phone went off.

"Well that was easy." I said "Told you she'd be there." I smiled.

We didn't end up getting to them as I heard a constant tapping.

"Do you hear that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded sharing a look. Scott moved off down the corridor and I followed in toe, glancing behind me as I did.

The sound was coming a few floors below, towards the music room.

As Scott and I approached, I realised it _was_ coming from the music room. We walked in to find Deucalion sitting at the piano, tapping his walking stick against the wood of the instrument.

"Do you know what a metronome is, Scott?" Deucalion asked as we walked in "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo. Something tells me the tempo of your life has sped up considerably in the last few hours. If you'd like, I could help slow it down to a more manageable pace." he offered.

"How?" Scott asked immediately.

"By helping you find Deaton." Deucalion admitted

"Why?" I questioned "What can you gain from helping us?" Scott glanced at me as Deucalion smiled.

"Your heart's pounding, but it's not fear." Deucalion admitted standing up, not answering the question "It's anger." I glanced at Scott.

"I bet I know what you're thinking. Does he have something to do with Deaton's disappearance? Tell you what. If you can take the cane away from me, I'll tell you exactly where he is. However, your dear little sister here isn't allowed to help." he turned to me "Right Volva?" Scott looked at me at the name but I just narrowed my eyes at the Alpha. "Now, what do you think?" Deucalion asked.

Scott naturally just lunged for the alpha without thinking. Deucalion side stepped and Scott ended up on the floor. Scott rolled out from Deucalion's claws before the alpha waved the cane and bashed Scott back to the floor again.

Scott jumped back onto his feet and tried to grab the cane before Deucalion side stepped again and Scott jumped onto the piano. He did a back flip and Deucalion ducked out from under him.

Scott dodged away before he landed on a cabinet. Deucalion paused and pulled the red cap off the end of his walking stick, exposing the arrow head within. Scott did a flip as Deucalion swung the cane. Deucalion was faster however and stabbed Scott's shoulder. Scott feel to his knees holding it.

"Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs, or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead, though." Deucalion admitted

"Because he supposedly killed Ennis?" I asked, my eyes narrowed. Deucalion turned to me

"Supposedly? Did our little Volva see something she shouldn't have?" Deucalion asked. I just smirked. I didn't need to see, he just told me.

"No. I made an assumption." I admitted. I saw the irritated expression on his face before he turned back to Scott.

"Kali is coming him for him, so there's a difficult choice you're about to face, because someone is going to die tonight, and whether that's Derek or Deaton, that's up to you."

"Just tell me where he is." Scott said and Deucalion shook his head.

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." and the blind alpha turned to leave.

"We need to find Stiles."

"Upstairs in one of the rooms." I pointed. Scott stood up and I lead the way out and up the school.

"Automatic writing?" I heard Lydia asked

"Lydia, what are you doing?" Stiles asked "What what the hell is that?"

"A tree." Lydia answered.

"A tr—" Stiles began "Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." he snapped

"Well, maybe you should've said that." Lydia shrugged

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora wondered

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no." Lydia muttered. Stiles sighed "Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

"What? Why Danny?" Stiles questioned

"Because—" they all turned to Scott and I as Scott held his bleeding shoulder. "Last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." he admitted

"What happened?" Stiles asked as he saw Scott's shoulder

"Deucalion." I shrugged "Trying to bribe us, tell us where Deaton is."

"Did he?"

"Of course not. Seemed he just wanted to beat Scott up." I rolled my eyes

"He did give us a clue though," Scott reminded me "Let the current guide you."

"What is that?" Stiles demanded

"I don't know."

"But maybe Danny will…" I muttered

"How?" Cora wondered

"Let's go ask." I shrugged. I turned to leave the room as Stiles, Lydia and Cora followed Scott and I out, the bell ringing as we left.

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles said

"I'll meet you there." Scott said

"Why?" Stiles asked. Scott turned to show us his phone. He received a text from Allison saying 'I think I found something.'

"Alright." I nodded and I led the way to the cars.

Cora sat with me in the car as Stiles followed us in his jeep with Lydia.

"So, Cora, where have you been for the last six years?" I asked her. She looked at me "I mean, Derek and Laura thought you were dead." I reminded her "And Laura became an alpha but you didn't come back, did you not hear about her?"

"No. I did hear, I heard she died. I heard about all the killings." she muttered "I was in Mexico."

"Why?"

"It was safe." she shrugged "There's a group of powerful hunters down there, as long as I stayed quiet, I was safe from anyone who didn't."

"You went to hunters for protection after what happened?" I asked. She didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell Derek or Laura you were alive?" I wondered

She looked down at her lap but didn't answer. I guess she didn't have to tell me.

We reached the hospital and Stiles parked next to me.

"You wait here, Alice, we're going inside."

"Why?" I asked Stiles

"Because you can get us out of trouble easier." he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"No threatening Lydia." I ordered Cora. She rolled her eyes but listened.

We walked through the hospital hallways and I smiled and waved at some of the nurses and Doctors I knew. No one questioned my presence.

We found Danny's room and with a quick look down the hallways Stiles and I walked in.

Stiles shut the door behind us as we walked over to Danny.

"Danny, you awake?" Stiles shook his shoulder. "Danny?" Stiles hit Danny's cheek, then tapped it a few times. He bit his lip and lightly tapped with the back of his hand to Danny's face. Danny suddenly took a deep breath in and moved slightly, startling Stiles and causing him to stumbled backwards in surprised. "Wow." Stiles held his hand up, ready for an explanation.

"You're an idiot." I muttered to him quietly. He shot me a look before crouching down to Danny's bag.

"What are you doing?" Danny muttered, his eyes slightly closed still, his words slurred with sleep.

Stiles froze and I looked at him, waiting for his explanation.

"I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream… that you're having." Stiles said. He thought it over before continuing. I rolled my eyes as Stiles opened Danny's bag and looked over the contents.

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny asked. Stiles paused again.

"Right, but only in the dream, remember?" he said softly "Dream. Dreaming." he muttered as he looked at the papers inside.

"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny wondered

"I don't know that, Danny, okay?" Stiles snapped "It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." I rolled my eyes

"Must have been the morphine they gave you. Plays with your mind, of course if would have Stiles doing something stupid." I smiled. Danny smiled and hummed in amusement. Stiles glared at me before he found a report in Danny's bag. He pulled it out and read the cover.

"Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." Stiles muttered.

"Great. Get up, let's go." I grabbed Stiles shirt and pulled him from the room. "Sleep well Danny." I smiled as I shut the door.

We walked out of the hospital as Stiles' phone rang.

_"Allison's dad has a heap of markers on a map of Beacon hills." _Scott admitted

"So?"

_"So, each one is of where the sacrifices were taken from and where they where found. Plus he's got the alpha's above their apartment and where Erica, Cora and Boyd where at the bank." _

"So?" I repeated

_"So he has twelve markers, not six." _Scott admitted. Stiles and I exchanged a look.

"How would he know that?" I asked

_"I don't know."_ Scott admitted _"But Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."_

"We can't, there's not enough of us." I admitted

"Well, we might not have to." Stiles admitted "Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something." Stiles said as he rolled the report up in his hand.

_"What project?"_ Scott asked

"Something on telluric currents." Stiles read the cover

"Currents…" I muttered

_"Did you say currents?"_ Scott asked

"Yeah." Stiles nodded

"Currents was Deucalion's clue." I remembered.

"Got something?" Lydia asked

"Oh yeah." Stiles nodded

"Back in the car." I muttered and I sat down. Cora sat next to me and looked out the window. I could see the agitated look on her face.

"Worried?"

"Are you?"

"Terrified. But, I have some trust. Plus those two boys are there…" I muttered, trying to make myself feel better.

"Is thinking that helping?" Cora wondered

"No." I admitted.

I took a deep breath and as I drove, I moved to Derek's loft.

Isaac, Derek and Boyd were waiting in the loft, the ground was full of water and the electrical cord within it. Isaac sighed as they waited before something caught his eye.

"Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?" he pointed to Derek's alarm system.

Derek's eyes turned hard.

"Yeah." he said

"What does it mean if it's not?" Isaac asked

"Someone cut the auxiliary power." Derek confessed

"What about the main—" Boyd began before all the lights went out. Isaac and Boyd stood up and Derek walked to the edge of their platform. He stepped down into the water and didn't get electrocuted. Isaac and Boyd stayed put as Derek sloshed through the liquid.

"Derek— What do we do now?" Isaac asked as Derek stood to face the door. His eyes glowed red.

"We fight." he decided.

There was a bang on the door before it broke. It slid open and Kali stood there alone.

She walked down the steps towards the three who stood waiting.

"Gonna be honest, Derek. When Ennis died, I thought to myself I'd just go for it." Kali began as she looked at Derek's wolfed out face. "Find you and kill you, wherever you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them, and I thought, "what's a girl got to do to get you alone?" Kali turned around and the twins walked around the corner, holding Jennifer Blake. They had their claws at their neck and Ms Blake's eyes widened at the sight of Derek's face.

Why would they kidnap her?

"You and me Derek, or they tear her apart." Kali decided "What do you say? You think you can beat me one on one?" Derek nodded his head to the side and the two betas moved away from him.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened. Kali growled at Derek who only replied before jumping towards the she-bitch.

"She's there." I admitted "And she's got the twins and my english teacher with her…"

"Why?" Cora asked

"They're using Ms Blake as a hostage to get Derek to fight Kali alone…"

"Wouldn't you be a better hostage?" Cora asked. I smirked and looked at her

"I'd probably be better to persuade with, but they wouldn't be able to get close enough." I admitted.

Still, it was weird they'd use her… sure she helped him but…

I felt a little jealously rise inside me but ignored it. Technically, Derek and I weren't an item.

We drove to the vet clinic and my knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.

Stiles led the way into the medical room and Scott met us there, before Stiles laid Danny's homework out on the table.

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora demanded.

"Cora he's practically the same age as you, you can't call him a kid." I admitted looking at the papers.

"Well I wouldn't need to look at these if you'd see something." Cora reminded me

"All I know is he's hanging by his wrist somewhere and we're running out of time." I confessed "And that's because my mother told me." I said "I haven't seen anything cause I've been too worried about Derek." I confessed. Cora didn't argue that.

"That still doesn't explain how this homework will help." Cora said to Stiles.

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles pointed

"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, "border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott admitted

"Yeah, he knew his killer." I nodded remembering "Said they needed him."

"Now, check this out." Stiles turned another page. "Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too." Stiles laid the map out on the table and Scott laid the photo he took of Argents with it.

"Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about beacon hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town."

"Maybe that's why it's so crazy." I muttered

"Stiles, look, they match." Scott said as he moved Argents map, comparing the two. Stiles began to move them around looking "All right, there's three places, right?" Scott grabbed a pen. "Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found." he circled

"Look, that's right on the telluric current." Lydia noticed

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between." Scott thought

"Let me see that." Stiles took the pen.

"You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them." Stiles put crosses on the map. "Got to be somewhere in between, right?"

"Stop." Cora stopped his hand and then moved it across the page and to the volt. "He's in the vault. He's in the same vault." she realised.

"And he's running out of time." I muttered. Lyda, Scott and Stiles collected up the papers and I stood.

"Guys, hold on." Lydia said looking at Cora and I as Cora checked her phone.

"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott admitted

"It's Boyd." Cora admitted "The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"Kali's fighting Derek, and threatening Ms Blake's life." I muttered

"It's just like he said." Scott muttered, remembering Deucalion.

"Scott, is there any chance we can split up?" I asked, worrying. I looked at everyone and they all looked at Scott.

"Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott assured

"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles demanded

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." Scott admitted and I took Cora's hand to lead her from the clinic. "Go. We can save both of them." and Scott left the room.

"We _can_ save them both." I said determined as I followed my brother to my car.

"All right, let's go." Stiles allowed.

Scott drove off on his motorcycle and I climbed into the car with Cora.

I reversed and sped to Derek's loft. My eyes kept flashing as I watched their fight, water going everywhere. My knuckles were white and Cora bounced in her seat beside me.

I saw Derek receive several hits, more cuts the bruises while Derek landed more bruises then cuts. Ms Blake screamed and struggled as she watched and Isaac and Boyd didn't know whether to intervene or not.

We reached the building and I slammed on the breaks, Stiles behind me. We jumped out of the cars and everyone followed me inside.

"Fix the power." I ordered

"What are you gonna do?" Cora asked

"Save our english teacher." I said simply and I began to run up the stairs. "Warn us when the electricity comes back on." I shouted.

I ran up the stairs to see Isaac grab Ms Blake and I looked in to see Derek, Kali and Boyd all in the water. The electric current was moving through the liquid and Kali and Derek were doubled over, Kali screaming the most.

I waved my hand and Derek rose up away from the electricity but Boyd hit the water.

"Boyd!" I shouted. I moved forward as the electricity stopped

"Take him!" Kali ordered. The twins ran into the water. One grabbed Boyd and the other grabbed Derek.

I ran forwards before I felt claws in my stomach and I gasped. Kali grabbed my hair back with the other hand and I felt her claws on my scalp. She lifted me slightly off the ground and I sank onto her hands some more, sending a piercing pain through my stomach.

I gasped at the pain in my torso but she didn't remove the claws from my flesh.

Aiden raised Derek's claws and Ethan raised Boyd out of the water.

Ethan dropped Boyd onto Derek's claws and the Beta gasped. Derek looked up at him in shock.

I gapped, allowing blood to drip from my mouth. Derek's eyes glowed brighter as Boyd gasped. He stared at the roof and the twins almost looked bad for what they did. Kali grinned as they released Derek and Boyd, the dying Beta falling into the waters.

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice. Join the pack or next time I'm killing all of you." Kali threatened. She pulled her claws from my stomach and I gasped as I hit the water.

The twins followed Kali out of the loft and past Ms Blake and Isaac. Derek pulled Boyd to his knees and held him up, placing his hands over the cuts to try and stop the bleeding.

"It's okay." Boyd suddenly said

"No, no. No, it's not. It's not." Derek disagreed. I laid in the water watching as tears cascaded down my cheeks, mixing with the water.

"It's all okay, Derek." Boyd said softly as Derek looking him over and fretted. I heard footsteps and Isaac walked over to me. He lifted me up out of the water into a sitting position as we watched Derek.

"I'm— l'm sorry." Derek muttered. His eyes were filled with water… Derek was actually crying.

It just made my silent tears fall faster.

"The full moon. That feeling— That was worth it." Boyd confessed as Derek held his cuts "Did you know there's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what— What that felt like for one of us." Boyd said

"For one of us—"

I heard his memories, and I heard Erica's voice.

"Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse?" Erica asked as they sat in the volt. "They last for hours, you know, because it's just the earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger." Erica muttered "I hope it'll make us stronger."

Erica rose up as Kali made to leave the volt, her eyes glowed and she growled at Kali, launching at her.

Boyd fell backwards into the water, away from Derek.

"Boyd." Erica reached out towards him as she laid on the floor. Her fingers fell and her expression softened. And she stopped moving.

Derek reached for Boyd, but didn't know what to do. I used Isaac's hold and pushed myself from the floor, stumbling over to Derek.

I heard Stiles, Cora and Lydia arrive at the door as I kneeled down in front of Derek and placed my head on his shoulder. My tears kept coming, but I was trying to comfort him, despite my cuts.

Cora ran down the steps towards us with Stiles. She crouched down over Boyd and lifted his head before she began to sob. Stiles placed a comforting hand on Derek's other shoulder and I pulled an arm around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His hands were shaking against my stomach, causing my cuts to hurt but I ignored it and removed my hand from my bleeding stomach. I took his hands in mine in an attempt to stop them shaking.

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered through my pain. Derek looked at me and I only shook my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really like this chapter either but it's better then number 5.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_He ran through the dark woods, stumbling over branches and vines. He looked back over his shoulders before he tripped down a hill. He reached the bottom before a high pitched noise reached his ears. He looked up to see a sonic emitter and covered his ears from the piercing sound. _

_He got up to his feet as torches light up the trees. Another emitter was embedded in a tree and he covered his ears before running in the opposite direction. He ran before he suddenly crashed into another man. They crouched low and stared at one another for a minute. _

_"You're a Hale, aren't you?" the second said. The boy couldn't respond before an arrow went straight through his throat. The boy looked at the man with the crossbow as it was pointed at him. He didn't move as an arrow was fired at him too. _

_The arrow stopped before his head as someone grabbed it. He turned to look at the man with glowing yellow eyes as he dropped the arrow, grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away from the hunters._

_Gerard and Chris were two of them. _

_"Is this the one?" Gerard asked _

_"Killed two of ours." Chris nodded "Find the others. Bring them back alive." he ordered and their men began to move "Alive. We go by the code." Chris warned as Gerard looked around the trees. _

_The hunters moved through the woods. Below their feet the two boys crouched by a giant tree root, listening to the footsteps overhead. _

"They were there for two days, waiting, hiding." Cora explained as she stared out Derek's window.

I sat on the couch, my cuts had healed, now I only waited for Derek to return.

"That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us— hide and heal." Cora explained

"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?" Stiles asked as he paced.

"Why do you care?" Cora demanded turning to him

"Despite how they act Derek and Stiles have a mutual understanding. They still care for one another's wellbeing no matter how much they'd deny it." I admitted quietly.

I hadn't moved much since Derek had left. I was worried yet concerned for him. I knew he needed the time to think.

"Why do I care?" Stiles asked ignoring my comment "Let's see because over the last few weeks, my best friend's tried to kill himself. His boss nearly got ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three _was_ ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." Stiles monologged

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles nodded.

"It's not his fault." I reminded Stiles. He looked at me and sighed as I went back to staring at a spot on the floor.

"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when I knew him." Cora admitted

"What was he like?" Stiles wondered. We all turned as footsteps came down the spiral staircase.

Peter stood there thinking about the question.

"A lot like Scott, actually." he confessed. I smiled slightly as he walked down the stairs.

"Really?" I asked softly

"A lot like most teenagers," Peter nodded "Unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"And so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked as they gathered around the table

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men—" Peter admitted "A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart?" Stiles asked somewhat sarcastic, not believing it. "That's why Derek is the way he is?" I stood up and slapped him over the back of the head.

"Don't be so unkind." I snapped

"Do you remember Derek, before he was an Alpha, had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked Stiles and I. I shook my head along with Stiles.

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles said

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes." Peter admitted.

_A metronome ticked back and forth before a cello began to fill the otherwise steady silence. A girl followed her notes, playing the cello fluidly before a bouncing sounded. She stopped and listened. _

_It sounded like a basketball. _

_She closed her eyes in annoyance and rolled her lips before turning back to the music paper and beginning again. The bouncing continued and she continued to play despite it until the sound got higher and higher along with the sound of voices. _

_She sighed and put down her bow. _

_"What are you gonna do?" the boys asked as they bounced the basketball. _

_"Hey, do you guys mind?" she walked out of the music room and the boys stopped. The one in the middle turned around to face her. "I'm trying to practice." she admitted. The boys all cooed at her as Derek smirked. _

_"How do you know we're not trying to practice here too?" he asked. _

_"Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place in the gym." she snapped back. _

_"Well, I'm pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball." Derek answered and his friends laughed. Derek began to bounce the ball and show off. The girl rolled her eyes not caring as he walked towards her. _

_"See?" he smiled. She rolled her eyes and turned around. "Wait. Hold on. Hold on." he stopped her. She paused. "If you can get the ball from me— Maybe I'll stop." She turned around to face him and he bounced the ball slowly in front of her. "Come on. It'll be easy." She watched his face and reached for the ball but missed. His friends laughed as he held the ball to her. _

_She pursed her lips and Derek smirked as he bounced it again. She tried a second time and missed. He bounced the ball around her and she spun around watching him, irritated. _

_She watched him before shaking her head and turning around, leaving as Derek bounced the ball between his legs. His friends laughed at him and Derek looked between them and the girl. _

_She moved and began her cello again as silence dawned outside. _

_"Sorry about that." she stopped and turned to see Derek by the door. _

_"Whatever." she shook her head and began again. _

_"Hey, what's your name?" Derek asked _

_"I'm trying to practice, if you didn't notice." she snapped _

_"Okay. I'll just leave you alone, then—" he nodded. She nodded happily and turned back to the instrument. "After you tell me your name." he added. She smirked. _

_"All right, I'll tell you my name if you can play one instrument in this room." she decided _

_"One?" Derek asked _

_"Just one." she nodded _

_"Any of 'em?" he double checked. He pulled a face before turning to the shelves. She waited and then watched him before he came back over to her. He raised a triangle and ringed it. _

_She sighed annoyed _

_"My name's Paige." she answered as promised. "Now please go, so I can practice." she said_

_"My name's—" he began _

_"I know who you are." she cut him off. _

"Okay if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old is he?" Stiles asked "How old were you?" Peter raised his eyebrows as we sat on the couches.

"How old are you now?" Stiles questioned, his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter said

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague. How old are you?" Stiles asked Cora

"I'm 17." she said simply

"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles nodded in Cora's direction, his words directed at Peter.

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora corrected

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." Stiles said

"You never know Stiles, they might count in dog years." I said simply, staring at the celling. I knew I was getting annoyed looks from the two werewolves and Stiles was grinning.

"What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" He asked, changing the topic back.

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked "They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me." The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes."

"Their favourite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter confessed.

_Derek and Paige ran, hand and hand into the distillery. It was dark and the moon shone in through the windows. Paige turned to Derek smiling before he leaned down and kissed her gladly. _

_"_Was there some rule that he could like her? I'm guessing he kept it a secret." I said confused, otherwise why would they need the distillery.

"Of some sort." Peter nodded 

"All right, hold up." Stiles interrupted "How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone."

"Back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter said

"And yet he wound up hating you… hmm." I said giving him a pointed look. He looked annoyed but didn't comment.

_Peter peaked in through a crack in the wood panelling to see Derek and Paige kissing. _

_"What?" Derek asked as she pulled away. _

_"Why do you like me?" she asked _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked with a grin _

_"Why do you like me?" Paige repeated _

_"Why do you think I like you?" Derek replied with a question _

_"Honestly, I think, at first, you liked me because I didn't like you." Paige confessed _

_"So now you're worried that now that I know you like me that I'm gonna stop liking you?" Derek asked _

_"Not worried. Just wondering when." she admitted _

_"What if I never stop liking you?" Derek wondered. Paige grinned before they leaned in for another kiss. Derek suddenly turned his head to the side. _

_"What? Did you hear something?" Paige asked "What's wrong?" Derek looked up at a rope hanging from the room. _

_"Something happened here." Derek admitted_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"I caught a scent. It's blood." Derek said. He heard a snap and turned around suddenly "All right, now I definitely heard something."_

_"Derek, I don't hear anything." Paige confessed as Derek took her hand. _

_"We have to go. Come on." Derek puled her to the exit. "Let's go."_

_Peter peaked around the corner as suddenly Ennis walked up towards the Distillery. He hid around the corner as Ennis' pack followed. They looked at the rope hanging from the celling._

_Kali walked in with her pack as well as Deucalion. He had hair on his head and his eyes weren't blind. _

_"There. You see it? They dragged him here, an arrow in his throat, and they hung him and cut him in half." Ennis explained. "They killed one of ours." _

_"One of yours." Kali corrected "Why should I care about one of your pack?" she questioned _

_"'Cause the hunters don't discern packs, especially the Argents." one of the betas replied to her. _

_"But they do discern motive." Deucalion confessed "Ennis, why did they kill him?" he asked calmly _

_"Because your young, naive beta killed one of them." another stepped forward _

_"Marco." Deucalion warned _

_"He killed a hunter, didn't he?" Marco said _

_"Accidentally." Ennis answered. _

"They were all there Ennis, Kali, Deucalion each with their own packs, before they'd killed them all and decided to form their little all-star team." Peter explained

"But they didn't all live here, did they?"

"No, but there was an exceptionally powerful Alpha who did live here. She had a capacity to shape-shift that was rare among her kind. That made her something of a leader, the kind of person that they would go to for advice and guidance—"

_A howl sounded and the packs all turned to the entrance. _

_A black wolf ran towards them all and they watched, Deucalion at the front. The wolf looked at them with red eyes before it shifted into a women, naked. One of the beta's dressed her in a robe as her eyes turned back to brown. _

"Talia Hale."

_Peter peaked in through the cracks at his sister. _

_"It's his right. We're not the only people to adhere to rituals thousands of years old." Talia said _

_"Which is no excuse for not evolving." Deucalion answered _

_"They ripped his claws right out of his fingers. How is that evolving?" Ennis demanded. He walked and slammed his hand against the metal as the werewolves all watched him. "Useless debate. I'm done with it."_

_"Ennis, don't. Don't make us part of a historical cliche. With two such powers, it never ends at an eye for an eye. A skirmish becomes a war. A murder becomes a massacre. And we end up no better than our enemies." Deucalion advised. Ennis looked up at the metal before he raised his claws and dragged them trough the metal. _

_Deucalion sighed in disappointment. _

_Ennis carved a spiral into the metal. Talia looked at Deucalion with the same expression._

Peter drew a spiral in the condensation on the window.

"Our mark for vendetta." he said

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles admitted as we sat around the table.

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb." Cora admitted

"They're bonded in a way no one but another pack can understand." I said, knowing that much "It's how I don't understand the alpha's all killed their own." I muttered

"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter confessed.

_"Somebody called for a—" the sherif began as he walked into the hospital. He stopped when he saw Ennis holding a doctor by the collar. "Whoa." he muttered_

_"I want his body. It belongs to me— both halves." Ennis said to the sherif who reached for his gun, just incase. _

_"First off —You need to step back." The sheriff placed a hand on Ennis' chest and the alpha stepped back. "I'm just a deputy. I do what I'm told." he confessed "And right now they're telling me there's a young man who was shot in the throat with an arrow and literally cut in half. This is a homicide investigation." he informed "Second, no matter how close you were— You're not related." he shook his head. _

_"He was family to me." Ennis admitted. _

"I don't get it." Cora began "What does this have to do with Derek?"

"Everything." Peter confessed "It's never just a single moment. It's a confluence of events."

"Several conflicting moments leads to a crisis." I nodded.

"Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss." Peter confessed "Derek saw something different. He saw opportunity."

"Opportunity? To do what?" Stiles wondered

"To always be with her." Peter answered. I looked surprised, Derek was that serious about the girl?

_Derek sat in class, the cello sounded through the hallways of Beacon Hills. He raised his head from his paper as he listened all the way down to the music room._

_Paige sat in the room alone, a smile on her face as she played the instrument. _

_"What are you staring at?" she suddenly said and turned to see Derek standing at the doorway. _

_"I'm not staring. I'm listening." he corrected "Am I distracting you?"_

_"No, I've got laser-like focus." she shook her head. _

_"You sure about that?" Derek asked as he walked towards her. She closed her eyes but continued as he walked behind her. _

_Derek ran a hand over her arm before he moved her hair and rubbed his lips over her ear. She moved her head, enjoying it as her fingers lost the momentum. _

_She sighed with a smile. _

_"I hate you." she proclaimed. _

_"No, you don't." he stood up before sitting next to her "You love me."_

_"Hate you." she smiled _

_"You love me." he corrected, seriously. She nodded and Derek leaned in to kiss her. _

"The thing was, he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it— all night, all day, always on his mind." Peter confessed

_Derek sat at lunch, a straw for his drink in his mouth, and stared at Paige who sat at a table by herself. _

_"Why does she eat alone?" Peter asked as he suddenly sat before Derek. _

_"What are you doing here?" Derek asked _

_"I'm looking out for my favourite nephew, making sure no one has a crossbow aimed at your throat." Peter said simply. _

_"I could get you banned from school grounds. You know that, right?" Derek said _

_"No one would ban me from anywhere. I'm too good-looking." Peter thought. _

"Oh great, you were up yourself then too." I rolled my eyes. He shot me a look for interrupting.

_"Doesn't she have any friends?" Peter asked _

_"A few, but she likes to study during lunch. And I kind of just don't think she likes my friends." Derek admitted _

_"No one should like your friends. They're a bunch of hormonal half-wits." Peter took a snack from Derek's things "But that one over there she's perfect for you. And perfect combinations are rare in an imperfect world." He took a bite of the biscuit. Derek sighed and stood up. _

_"It would worry me too, though. I'd probably be thinking about it all the time." Peter said and Derek stopped as he put his bag over his shoulder. _

_"Thinking about what?" Derek asked _

_"Her finding out." Peter thought simply. "You've thought that through, right? You know it always happens. One minute, you're in this blissful teen romance, and next, she sees fangs, glowing eyes, claws." he listed _

_"She doesn't have to find out." Derek said _

_"But they always do— Especially when they're perfect for you." Peter admitted "There's really only one way to make sure you'll always be together. Turn her." Peter said simple. _

_Paige turned to look at them. _

"I kept telling him not to do it." Peter said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I can actually hear your memories, and when I close my eyes I can see them Peter. Don't contradict to make yourself feel better. You told him to turn her." I said simply. The two looked from Peter to me and Peter looked at me appalled. He continued to play good guy though, despite my words.

"Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became." Peter said "You know teenagers. I bet he even blames me." I rolled my eyes "He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea."

_"I have the perfect idea." Peter said _

_"Go away." Derek said and Peter turned to lean against the grates in the locker room. _

_"Laura told you about the packs being here, right? There are more alphas than I've ever seen in one place." Peter monologged "Your mother would never do it. And these packs won't be here much longer. The time to do it is now." Peter turned to him "One little bite, and she never gets sick again. She stays younger, more beautiful. Think how she'll be able to protect herself. Derek— The bite is a gift." he showered. Derek looked up. _

* * *

"The older wolves had a relationship with the druids." Cora explained "They called them emissaries."

"Like Deaton." I realised. Stiles looked at me

"According to myth, some Greek citizens believed they owed their lives more to prometheus than to the gods of Olympus. And some followers even took names to honour the titans instead of the gods."

"Like Deucalion." Stiles muttered

"The son of prometheus." I said

"Lycaon didn't just refuse to honour the gods. He challenged them. He invited Zeus to a banquet and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human being. Angered, Zeus blew the place apart with lightning bolts and then punished Lycaon and his sons by turning them into wolves."

"The part that's lesser known is how Lycaon sought out the druids to help turn him back to human." Peter butted in as he paced.

"Why druids?"

"The belief was that the ancient druids knew how to shape-shift. They couldn't make Lycaon and his sons human again, but they did teach them how to shift back and forth. And so the druids became important advisors to the packs."

"They keep us connected to humanity." Cora said "But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora confessed

"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter said

"She's an emissary too?"

"Course she is." I nodded "Explains why she's been with Deucalion so many times." I muttered

"For the Alpha pack." Peter said obviously

"Our guidance counsellor?" Stiles asked "Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." he admitted

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked

"Actually, yeah." Stiles nodded

"That's what they do."

"That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said

_"While I admire your willingness to extend an olive branch, I have to tell you, it might not be welcome." Deaton confessed_

_"And I'm not sure that Gerard is the one to accept it." Talia stepped forward _

_"It's true." Deaton admitted "The Argents have a matriarchal leadership."_

_"Actually, I was speaking about the fact that he's a complete psychopath." Talia admitted "I mean the man cuts people in half with a broadsword."_

_"Do the two of you really have so little faith in people? You think Gerard isn't worried about the deaths on his own side?" Deucalion asked _

_"Do you know the story of the scorpion and the frog?" Deaton asked _

_"I have a feeling I'm about to hear it." Deucalion sighed_

_"When the scorpion asked the frog to carry him across the river, the frog said, "how do I know you won't sting me?" The scorpion replied, "why would I do that? Then we'd both drown." So the frog agreed." Deaton explained "Halfway across the river, the scorpion stung the frog. When the frog asked him why he did it, since now they would both die, the scorpion replied "It's my nature." Your faith in humanity may not matter if you underestimate Gerard's nature." Deaton advised_

_"Make sure you meet him on neutral ground. And do not walk in there alone." Talia said strongly _

_"I'm an Alpha. I never walk alone." Deucalion assured. _

* * *

_The school was dark and Paige walked down the stairs, a piece of paper in her hands. _

_"Derek?" she called. A door sounded from within the school "Derek, is that you?" she asked. _

_She walked down the corridor but no sounds came. _

_She stopped and turned around before she faced the exit again. A man stood facing her. Tall and bulky._

_Paige dropped the piece of paper and took a step back as a low growl escaped the man. She watched him as she backed away from Ennis._

_Paige turned and ran but Ennis only ran after her quickly. _

_Derek sat in the locker room bouncing the basketball. _

"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora asked Peter

"Why not?" Peter asked softly "Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favour for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her." he confessed.

_Derek heard the crying and shouting from above as he bounced the ball._

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles said

"If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter admitted

_Derek heard her crying and then heard the growl. _

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked

_Derek got up from his seat, discarded the ball and ran. _

"Did he turn her?" He wondered

"Almost." Peter muttered. I liked at him strongly and remembered

_"But he's not dying?" I repeated and he nodded "How do you know?" I wondered. He looked me straight in the face and his mask became oven more obvious then usual. _

_It's amazing how one little look can explain it all, even for someone as closed up as Derek. _

_"You've seen it haven't you." I said slowly. "The bite kill someone." He looked down for a fraction of a second. _

_I nodded._

_"Sorry, not really something you want to talk about." I guessed. He looked at me but didn't comment on the statement. _

"It killed her." I muttered. The two looked at me surprised, no one answered me and I didn't elaborate on how I guessed that.

_Peter stared down the corridor as Paige crawled along the floor as Ennis leaned down and grabbed her by the hair. Derek suddenly bursted through the door and saw them. _

_Ennis looked up and walked to stand in front of Paige. _

_Derek took a deep breath and ran at the alpha. _

"He came at Ennis." Peter explained "A 15 year-old boy against a giant."

_Ennis threw Derek into the lockers easily. _

_Paige crawled towards the stairs, it was like her legs were unusable. _

_Ennis bent down over Derek and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at Paige. He growled lowly as Paige crawled up the stairs. _

"There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten."

_Blood smudged over the stairs as Paige held her side whimpering. Ennis released Derek and moved off down the hallway, leaving the two. Peter pulled back behind the corner, a shocked expression on his face. _

"So did she turn?" Cora asked. I frowned and looked down

"She should have." Peter nodded "Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time."

"When you offered it to me, you said, "if it doesn't kill you."" Stiles remembered

"If." Peter nodded

"It killed Paige." I muttered

"You guessed that before I said anything?" Peter admitted

"He didn't tell me what happened, but he did admit to seeing the bite kill someone." I said softly.

_Peter opened the doors to the nemeton basement. He walked down to see Derek sitting at the roots with Page in his lap. _

_"What's happening to her?" Derek asked as he ran a hand through her hair. _

"He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this." Peter confessed "But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive."

_Derek took Paige's hand in his as she sobbed. He took her pain and panted as he felt it. Struggling not to let it show. Black goo came from her mouth and ran down her chin. _

_"I'm sorry." he breathed _

_"I knew." she muttered_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Right after I told you my name, I think I knew." Paige said "I've seen things in this town before, things no one really could explain." Derek put his lips to her head "And then there's the way that you talk… how you say things, like how you'd… catch a scent. And I know you can hear things, things that no one else can hear." Paige explained, he looked down at her "I knew."_

_"And you still liked me?" Derek asked surprised _

_"I loved you." he breathed at her words and she suddenly gasped from the pain. Taking deep breaths and sobbing as Derek took her pain, trying to help. _

_She pulled her hand from his and the black lines went back into her hand. _

_"I'm gonna die— Aren't I?" she said. She gasped again. "Ow." she breathed. "I can't." he muttered "I can't take it anymore. Derek, I can't." she sobbed. He kissed her forehead, tears running down his cheeks. "Derek— Please. Please." she whispered. He looked at her and she nodded. _

_Derek took a shaky breath and lifted her up, his head behind her hair as she sobbed again He hugged her tight and she did the same, crying. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Derek muttered. He took deep breaths and looked up, his eyes a brilliant yellow. He closed them and stabbed Paige. She gasped and then went limp in his arms. He screamed and hugged her tightly, despite the life leaving her skin. _

"I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found— Another in a long line of Beacon Hills animal attacks." Peter explained

"And what about Derek?" Cora asked, tears in her eyes. Peter sat on the stairs at the doorway.

"Taking an innocent life takes— Something from you as well, a bit of your soul— Darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue— Like mine." he looked up and his eyes glowed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, putting my head into my palms.

Peter left us all with his half true story.

"What?" Cora asked as Stiles looked down at his hands, the two were sitting on the steps.

"What's this what's this look on your face?" she pointed to him as Stiles turned to Cora

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora admitted. I smirked and Stiles looked at me

"Oh, my god. You are so Derek's sister." he nodded "I forgot."

"Well, what is with the look?"

"I just don't believe him." Stiles admitted "All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow." I stood up and walked over to him

"The thing is that he's— he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles explained

"The wrong perspective." I muttered

"You said he told Derek to get Paige the bite." Stiles narrowed his eyes. I nodded

"My whole memory thing kicks into high mode when someone's narrating them." I admitted "And that's what was in his memories." I nodded. "Peter pushed the idea into his head because he believed she was perfect for him. Derek didn't worry about her finding out until Peter put the idea into his head." I sighed "Best friend my ass. Seems he's always been a dick."

"So it was wrong?" Stiles asked

"It was Peter trying to make himself look less guilty." I muttered

"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora said

"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles admitted

"So, what, are— are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora asked

"If I have to— Yeah." Stiles nodded.

"That's a bit heartless." I muttered "Plus you're the last person he'd come out too." I smirked slightly. Stiles looked irritated before he lowered his gaze.

I sighed and turned to the door, walking out to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked

"To find him." I said "Alone time's good for people," I admitted "Too much can be harmful." I whispered as I left the loft.

_Derek was bent over, his head in his hands as he sat in the nemeton. Foot steps sounded and Talia walked down the stairs, standing before her son, her hands together before her. _

_"Derek." she announced, drawing his attention. _

_"I did something— Something terrible." he confessed. She crouched down in front of him. _

_"I know." she confessed and lifted up his chin to look at him. _

_"My eyes— They're different." he said, keeping his lids closed. She smiled at him. _

_"Different, but still beautiful— Just like the rest of you." Talia assured as Derek opened his eyes to show the cold blue within them. _

* * *

Derek stood in the distillery, a frown upon his face as he looked at the spiral Ennis carved all that time ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Deputy Tara Graeme walked through the front entrance to the school. She looked down the dark hall as she reached for her gun, strapped at her hip. She took small slow steps through the hallways, taking deep breaths.

A door sounded and she looked to the side, still walking and her hand on her gun.

Tara descended a set of stairs quietly, looking up and down the hallway before suddenly a heap of kids walked out from behind her.

"What are you guys doing here so late?" she demanded

"Practice for a recital tomorrow." Danny admitted "Why? Something wrong?" Tara didn't answer but Danny noticed her hand on her gun. "There is something wrong, isn't there?"

"Someone made a 911 call. All of you need to leave now. If you see anyone else, tell them the same thing." Tara ordered, Danny nodded and the kids all left the corridor.

Tara turned to her radio on her shoulder, clicking the button.

"Dispatch, this is unit ten. Do you copy?" she asked. Tara removed her finger to be met with static. "Dispatch, do you copy?" she repeated. Still no one spoke.

Tara looked confused before music began to sound through her radio. She looked at it confused as the static joined it.

Tara jumped and took her hand from the radio, causing the sound to cut off. A bang sounded and she pulled her gun from it's holder and spun around, pointing the weapon down the corridor.

At the door on the far end of the corridor, a pair of legs were disappeared, being dragged away.

Tara made her way to the door and aimed the weapon, looking down both sides of the walls as she breathed quickly. She began to walk through the locker room, gun pointed.

"This is Deputy Graeme with the sheriff's department. Step out with your hands in the air." She called through the room. No one moved.

"This is the sheriff's department. Come out now." she repeated. The silence continued and no one appeared as Tara walked through the room.

She headed for the showers, the last part to inspect and heard water running. She walked forwards before seeing a body, leaned up against the wall.

It was herself, sitting under the running water, her lifeless eyes staring at the roof.

Tara panted staring at it before she suddenly began to choke. The pale faced person, eyes white and red gashes over their face, appeared behind Tara with a cord around her throat, strangling her.

Tara hit the wall and as she fell down the hit the tap, turning the water on.

I sat up gasping. My head had been lying on my books as I sat at my desk. I looked around, finding myself in my room before I stumbled for my phone and then for my jacket, getting up from my seat.

"Scott!" I shouted through the house. He was in my room in a second

"What? What's wrong?"

"Another dead body." I said quickly "At the school."

"Who?" I didn't answer and Scott's phone began to ring.

"Stiles?"

_"Lydia said to come to the school."_ Stiles ordered _"She's there now and kinda freaking out."_ Scott looked at me and my eyes hardened.

Scott and I jumped onto his motorcycle and he drove down to the school, pulling into the carpark.

Stiles pulled up next to us as we removed our helmets. I quickly jumped off the bike, not waiting for the boys.

"Where is she?" Stiles asked

"Over here." Allison called as I made my way over to the two.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked as they approached us.

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." Lydia said with a shrug.

"You found a dead body?" Stiles demanded

"Not yet." Lydia shook her head

""Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles admitted

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia decided. I tapped Scott's arm as I smelt blood filling the air. He walked past me.

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body." Stiles reminded her

"Stiles's there's a body here." I admitted

"How do you know?" Stiles asked

"Cause I saw it." I turned to him

"Still doesn't help up find the dead boys now." Stiles saved his hands around.

"Guys." Scott called "I found the dead body." he confessed

Tara was lying on the Beacon Hill's High School plaque outside she school. Blood ran down over the words as her arm hung limply.

"Tara." I muttered with a swallow.

"What happened?" Stiles asked me

"Someone made a 911 call here from the school, she came to investigate. She ended up in the locker room and saw her own dead body under the showers. Suddenly she was being strangled and she ended up being what she saw." I muttered

"I guess between then and now the person moved her."

"I need to call my dad." Stiles muttered, trying to keep his eyes off the deputy.

* * *

Everything was cleaned up and taken care off before school began. The sheriff interrogated people and talked to teachers.

"I don't understand how I keep finding bodies." Lydia muttered

"I don't understand how I keep seeing people become bodies." I added as I stood at my locker. "Trust me Lydia, if anyone feels your confusion, it's me." I sighed

"Wouldn't it be easier if you could just scan yourself and a little word popped up with what mythical creature you were. At least then there'd be some answer." I muttered, taking my books from my locker.

"But then anyone could scan you and find out." Lydia reminded me

"Not if they're not portable." I said with a smirk, closing my locker door.

"Well, answer's have to turn up eventually, I mean we got one for Jackson." she shrugged

"It's been almost a year since Peter bit me and I still have no clue." I reminded her

"Same here." she nodded as we walked into english.

I sat next to Lydia, Scott in front of me and Stiles next to him. Ms Blake walked in and almost immediately began her lecture on english phrases.

I didn't like her much anymore, somehow she'd gotten involved in everything and she still hadn't said a word to us, not me, Isaac, Stiles or Lydia who she saw all turn up.

And she was always hanging around Derek… waiting on him, giving him that look that made my fists clench.

I took a deep breath, jealously wasn't pretty.

Not only that, but I didn't want anyone noticing the shiver that went up my spine when ever she looked at my back, like she was glaring me down for some purpose I didn't know I'd done.

"Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." she began as she walked down through the isle between Lydia and I. She stopped next to me as Lydia drew yet another tree on her note book. It was really good actually.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents." Ms Blake smiled

"You and every guy I've ever dated." Lydia retorted with a smile

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms Blake smiled. She turned away and took a deep breath. "Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture." Ms Blake locked gazes with Scott and Stiles in front of me for a minute, that knowing look in her eye.

Guess though she hadn't said anything she sort of wanted too.

"They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying "jump the gun" is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like "seeing the whole board.""

"Like chess." Stiles muttered

"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" she smiled

"Uh, no. My father does." he admitted

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?" Ms Blake asked. The second she walked away Scott turned to Stiles.

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." he admitted

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott wondered

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles admitted

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Going through Aiden." Stiles reminded him.

"Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?"

"Get someone to distract Aiden." I shrugged simply. The two boys looked at me, then at each other and turned to Lydia as she drew her tree.

She looked at them both before looking regretful

"What now?" she asked

"Don't worry, you're gonna… sorta, be okay with this one." I said with a smirk.

"What?"

"Go make out with Aiden for us?" I shrugged. She looked at me, glanced at the two boys, before nodding her head, okay with that.

The boys raised an eyebrow and Lydia grabbed Aiden as soon as she had a free period.

I watched her go into coaches office before the boys and I found Ethan and cornered him on the stairs.

"What?" he asked looking at me

"We need to talk to you." I admitted

"Why?"

"Why not?" I wondered

"I helped kill your friend." he reminded me. Personally I hadn't known Boyd all that well but yeah, that was true.

"How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan asked, turning to look at Stiles.

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked immediately as he leaned on the wall "Are you threatening me?" Stiles stood up and walked towards him "You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking—" Stiles began before I slapped my hand over his mouth and Scott spoke.

"Whoa, Stiles, okay." he hit his shoulder with a smile "We get it." he assured and I removed my hand. Stiles took a step back, calming down.

"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again." Scott admitted

"You had that guilty look on your face Ethan." I said softly "Just like you do now."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion." Ethan admitted "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked

"Omegas." Ethan confessed "In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked

"Stiles." I muttered annoyed. He shrugged at me.

"Something like that." Ethan answered

"What happened?"

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan admitted

"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" Stiles wondered

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan snapped

"Deucalion taught you." Scott realised

"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life." Ethan said strongly. He took a deep breath "And we tore him apart. Literally."

"Must have been real awful…" I muttered

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott wondered

"All of them except for Deucalion's." Ethan nodded

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked. Ethan nodded before he suddenly grabbed his chest.

"Ah!" at the same time I turned, seeing Aiden and Cora fighting in the locker room, Lydia watching.

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Scott asked worried

"Not me." Ethan shook his head "My brother."

"Cora's with him." I said quickly. "Slashing his chest open."

"Is he fighting back?" Ethan demanded

"He's about to." I nodded. Ethan pushed past me and down the stairs and I quickly followed, the boys behind me.

Aiden grabbed Cora's arm, cracking it and then grabbed her throat, throwing her across the room with a growl. She slid and hit the wall under the sinks as Aiden grabbed one of the weights

"Aiden, stop!" Lydia shouted as Aiden walked towards Cora "Stop!" Aiden raised the weight just as Cora sat up and smashed it across her face, causing the beta to hit the floor. "Stop!" Lydia moved to Cora's side as Scott grabbed one of Aiden's arms, I grabbed the other and Ethan grabbed the weight as it was raised above Aiden's head. Stiles joined Lydia on the floor with Cora.

The weight hit the floor with a clatter as Ethan dropped it.

"Aiden! You can't do this!" Ethan snapped

"She came at me!" Aiden defended, his fangs out

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan reminded his twin seriously.

Aiden was silent as he looked down at Lydia. She raised her gaze, looking disappointed. Aiden's face almost looked guilty.

Cora rolled over and groaned, red marks over her face. Ethan nodded and grabbed Aiden, pulling him from the locker room, Lydia watching them go.

"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles muttered, looking at the rather large gash on her forehead.

"Sit her up Stiles," I muttered before getting up, I grabbed some paper towel and wet it as Stiles obeyed. I began to clean Cora's forehead before she stood up and took the paper towel from me, doing it herself.

"You okay?" Stiles asked

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia shook her head

"I'll heal." Cora muttered. She took a step back and wobbled slightly "Uh—"

"Oh." Stiles leaned forwards and grabbed her, holding her up as I did the same.

"I said I'm fine." she answered

"Werewolf or not, you will probably feel disorientated, you shouldn't move yet." I warned She gave me a look that Derek gave me when I told him to wait it out and heal. It was the same look that said he wasn't going to listen.

"Do you realise how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles questioned

"I did it for Boyd." Cora snapped "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott nodded

"And you're failing." Cora retaliated. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed."

"And what are you?" I asked crossing my arm "A stupid teenager picking a fight she can't win. You're no good dead Cora." I snapped

"At least I did something." she said "All you do is show up late." she snapped "All you really do is find the bodies." she turned and left the locker room, leaving us all to realise, she was right.

"She's definitely a Hale." Stiles muttered "I'll make sure she gets home."

"Where the hell have you been?" Ms Blake's voice sounded and I saw Derek standing in the school grounds.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I muttered, glancing at Scott before I left the room.

"And don't say that you needed to be alone for a while because that is the single worst excuse ever." Ms Blake jumped through her words "Oh." she muttered.

I reached the door and slipped out quietly. I moved down the stairs and hid around the corner.

"God, I'm sorry. You really did need to be alone, didn't you?" Ms Blake whispered. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and peaked around the corner.

I knew I shouldn't have done it. Derek was holding my english teacher in his arms.

I ground my teeth and bashed my head on the wall in anger.

You've got to be bloody kidding me! It's not like I vanished, or disappeared. It's not like I didn't care and yet I've been casted aside.

That time when she patched him up, and he was 'vulnerable', if that's possible for Derek.

I balled my fists.

"I'm here now. And you were safe. Trust me." Derek assured

"I haven't felt safe, partially because the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened." Ms Blake whispered.

"They're not gonna hurt you."

I felt my nails pierce the skin on the palms of my hands, I felt like my teeth were going to break and the ground started to shake below me, the leaves and sticks littering the concrete floor bouncing up at down.

Even the bell sounding through the school didn't take me out of me rage.

"Some days, I just wanna take a sledgehammer to that bell." Ms Blake confessed with an annoyed sigh.

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek offered

"I can't. I've got three more classes and I put this recital together tonight. I organised it to honour the losses at the school and— and now, it just sounds really stupid, doesn't it?" Ms Blake rambled

"No. It sounds perfect." Derek disagreed.

I bashed my hand on the wall behind me, creating a defining crack before I turned and walked up the stairs. I bashed open the doors, one falling off it's hinges and as I rounded a corner, I bashed the locker on the end, denting it.

I probably would have broken a hell of a lot more things if my phone didn't go off.

"What?" I demanded

_"Woah… god, what happened?"_ Stiles asked

"Nothing worth repeating." I sneered through my teeth.

_"Okay…"_ he said slowly _"I've got Allison on the line, hold up."_ Stiles added her into the call

"What happened?" I asked, the anger still there but not as serious.

_"My dad had something else written on his table, he had a five fold knot designed into it."_

"What was written?" I asked

_"Virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and Guardians."_ Allison listed

_"Philosophers?" _Stiles questioned

_"And guardians, which after last night has to mean something like law enforcement, right?" _Allison asked

_"Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need but you have to get him to believe. Tell your dad. Warn him."_ Allison continued

_"Okay, okay, okay, I know." _Stiles answered

"Do you need some help?" I asked

"No, I should be right."

"Call if you do, anything to distract my mind." I growled "Where's Scott?"

"Counsellors office." Stiles answered before I hung up.

I made my way down the hall, I knew I had a murderous expression on my face and I was going to put that to good use.  
I headed towards the guidance office

"Truth is, I'm all that stands between Deucalion and the lives of your friends." I heard Morrell. "I've been the one pulling the leash taut when they're salivating for a bite."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"He wants a true Alpha in his pack. He thinks it's you. And a little distraction like a few human sacrifices isn't gonna dissuade him from the prize." Morrell confessed

"That explains your eyes turning red." I said bursting the door open.

"This is a singe session Ms McCall." Morrell confessed

"Yeah." I slammed the door shut "Well right now I don't give a shit." Scott looked at me concerned, probably looking at the expression my face held.

"What does Deucalion gain by getting a beta like Scott?" I demanded

"He wants alphas." Morrell corrected

"I'm not an Alpha." Scott admitted

"But you're well on your way, aren't you?" Morrell admitted

"Then what is he waiting for?" Scott slammed his hands on the desk and stood up "What does he want me to do?" Morrell placed her hands down and stood up also.

"He wants to make a killer out of you. That's what he does."she admitted

"But if I kill someone, I can't be a true Alpha, right?" Scott realised

"Exactly." she looked him over as she pursed her lips "You want the psychologist's perspective? He's an obsessive who both desires you and is threatened by you. If the obsessive can't have the object of his desire he'll choose to destroy it instead. You'll either willingly become part of his pack or he'll make a killer out of you, destroying your potential to be a true Alpha."

"Neither of those is ever going to happen." Scott said strongly

"Don't be so sure." she sat back down "You're playing his game. And while you're trying to figure out what to do next, he's thinking ten moves ahead, with checkmate already in sight." she warned.

"But people who think ahead predict the move their opponent will make." I admitted "One unexpected move from the opponent, and check mate's lost till a later point. And by then, the tides can turn." Morrell looked at me as I turned and opened the door, walking out, Scott following me.

"What's wrong with you?" Scott asked

"I'm going to break a building." I smiled "That's how angry I am right now and the more I think about it the angrier I get, so distract me please." I said strongly, my eyes flashing.

I suddenly covered my hands over my ears as a wailing screech reached my ears. Scott did the same before it finally ended.

"What was that?" Scott asked

"Lydia…" I muttered I moved off down the corridor and found her in the history room. On the black board was a five fold knot with the number two in one of the circles. Lydia was at the other end of the room.

"Lydia!" Aiden was sitting beside her "What happened?" I demanded

"I… I don't know, I was suddenly standing here screaming, and I wrote the number on the board." she pointed. I looked around

"Where's Mr Westover?" I wondered. She looked at me before taking a deep breath.

"I think he was taken." she whispered.

Ms Blake arrived, having heard the scream and Lydia immediately got to trying to convince our english teacher that the history teacher was gone.

"I don't get why no one's calling the police." Lyda said as Ms Blake stood before us

"They're gonna make an announcement over the P.A." she assured

"That's not gonna do anything!" Lydia snapped "I told you, he's gone. Like the others, taken." she said strongly

"Okay. Look, we're just trying to understand, okay? All we know is that Mr. Westover didn't show up for class." Ms Blake said strongly as people gathered by the door, Scott being one of them.

"And the last time that happened was Mr. Harris. Anyone heard from him lately?" Lydia asked sarcastically.

"He's still tied up to a tree somewhere in the forest with the same wounds as everyone else." I said softly. Ms Blake looked at me but my cold glare was all she received.

I really hated this women.

"He's gone." Lydia turned, leaving Aiden's arms and pointed to the number on the wall "And he's going to be the second murder."

"But, Lydia, you wrote that number." Ms Blake reminded her

"Okay, fine." she took a few steps forwards and glanced at me "I'm psychic."

"You're psychic?" Ms Blake asked

"Is that all that surprising after everything?" I questioned turning to look at Aiden. I saw Ms Blake's eyes look at him wearily.

"I'm something!" Lydia snapped causing everyone to stop. She turned and looked at Scott and Ethan.

"A deputy and a teacher? What's the pattern?" Ethan asked

"I don't know." Scott admitted before he looked at the blackboard.

A deputy and a police officer… philosophers or guardians. Ones a guardian, law enforcement, one's a philosopher, teacher. But this is new, they've never mixed up their categories before… And a teacher is definitely not a guardian and a police officer, a deputy isn't a teacher…

_But she helped Stiles with his homework… does that count? _

Lydia and I shared a look as we were released and Ms Blake left us. Scott walked over and Ethan followed.

"What's the pattern?" Scott asked me

"I don't know. The only categories left are Guardians and Philosophers. Tara was a guardian, Allison thinks, and Mr Westover is a philosopher. But that's two categories at once which doesn't fit the usual patter. So they've got to be one or the other." I explained

"But which one?" Lydia asked

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I mean, Stiles said Tara helped him with his homework, but does that could as a philosopher?" I questioned "If so then any parents could be one for helping their kids." I said as I paced

"And a guardian… that's a whole more categories. You could have teachers who have custody of their students, you could have parents cause of parent or guardian, you could have police officers cause they guard everyone…" I rambled

"Why don't you sit down and see something?" Aiden asked

"Because right now I have too many things going through my head, I'm too fucking angry and I can't slow my heart or clear my head long enough to do so!" I snapped angrily, my eyes glowing. "Today's the worst day I've had in a long time so don't make it worse by making me feel useless!"

Scott walked forwards and placed his hands on my arms, stopping my pacing and looked concerned.

"What happened?" he asked softly

"I don't want to talk about it." I ground my teeth

"We can't help if you don't tell us." Scott admitted

"Yeah well unless you want to kill someone, which is what I'm planning on doing, you can't help this time." I admitted

"Kill? Who?" Ethan questioned.

"Derek." Lydia sighed. Everyone turned to her as she looked me over "Who is it?" she asked

"Ms Blake." I hissed. Lydia raised an eyebrow

"What?" Scott asked "What about Derek?"

"He's sleeping with our english teacher." Lydia said, a hard look on her expression too. Scott looked at me surprised and removed his arms. I smiled slightly.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I hissed before pushing past them all and to the door.

"I'd hate to be Derek right now." Lydia admitted

"Especially as he's never won a fight against Alice." Scott muttered.

* * *

I received a text message as I sat on the roof of the school, I need alone time and this was a good spot for it. The sun had set and footsteps echoed through the air as everyone moved to the recital tonight.

_'Mr Westover found. You were right, philosopher's are teachers. - Scott'_

"Great. I muttered and I rang Scott.

"How can it be teachers, Tara…" I began

_"Used to teach middle school."_ Scott cut me off

"Awesome." I said "So which teachers next?" I wondered

_"I don't know, can you stop your brooding and come down here." _

"When you have someone sort of cheat on you then you can tell me to stop brooding." I snapped and hung up the phone.

I got up none the less and moved down the side of the school until the front doors came into view.

I landed on a railing next to Scott as he watched everyone walk inside.

"So, which one should we pick?" I asked as I jumped down next to him

"You need to calm down and focus." Scott said, hands on my shoulders. "We need to know who's next."

I knew he was right. And I knew I was the only hope.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll try." I muttered

"What do you need?" Scott asked

"Peace and Quiet." I muttered "And you."

"Me?"

"If I'm in this much of hysterics I need something concentrate on and you'd be surprised how good a job a heart beat does for that." I admitted. "It doesn't have to be you, just someone willing to sit and wait." I sighed.

Scott game me a look. I took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine, I'll call you if something happens, go watch the recital. Better yet, watch those in the recital." I turned and walked down the hallway.

I found an empty classroom and I sat down at a random desk. I pulled my phone out and laid it before me and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw, was Derek kissing Ms Blake. I bit my lip at the memory and opened my eyes again, shaking my head.

"Let it play, let it go, let it be forgotten." I muttered. I closed my eyes again and watched as all the signs flashed past my eyes. All the bodies we'd found, all the failures we'd had. The secrets of me and Lydia. Deucalion calling me volva.

Gerard.

Jackson.

Peter.

Kate.

The bite.

And nothing.

I took a deep breath and listened as the music from the rental pushed through all my raging thoughts. They were all pushed to the back and the music got louder and louder.

But it was out of sync.

I was listening to two tunes, one following the other, like a movie with the words playing before the scene.

I recognised the tunes they were singing, Tara had heard it through her radio, it had been on the piano teacher's phone when he'd gone missing. Dd this darach have theme music?

The piano suddenly twanged and sprung up, hitting the player across the neck and slicing it right before everyone's eyes.

The scene changed and Lydia had her phone before her, a text from Aiden on the screen.

_'Need to see you right now.'_

_'Life or death!' _buzzed up next.

"It better be." Lydia muttered.

The door opened behind Scott and Chris, Allison and Isaac filed into the room.

It was like I was stuck in my ghost state. One minute was seeing the future, the next I was stuck in the present, unable to move and tell Scott what I saw.

Why was it so out of control? It's just like back at the Glen Capri, but this time it was like my body was locked off.

Aiden was searching his pockets and Ethan looked at him confused

"What's up?" Ethan asked

"Nothing." Aiden muttered "I just think I lost my phone." he said.

I saw Lydia tied up to a chair, a cord around her throat.

I gasped and found myself in the room again. I went to reach for my phone but found the table had been moved away from me, my phone with it. I went to get up and move towards it, only my feet didn't move and the chair jumped with me.

Looking down I found myself tied to my chair.

I wriggled in the chair, tried to pull on the ropes. I was stronger then bloody ropes!

Then I paused… why was I tied up? How had I not noticed I was being tied up? I was always conscious on what went on around me, whether I was out of my body or not…

I stopped as I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Lydia walked into the room.

"Lydia," I muttered

"Alice," she walked over towards me

"Leave." I said, she paused

"What?"

"Aiden didn't send you that text, his phone's missing!" I said quickly. The two of us stopped suddenly as a chanting began to fill the air. It was deep voices and the exact same as what was being played for the recital. One connected to the Darach.

"Lydia! Leave!" I said quickly as she stared at the doorway.

"You recognise it, don't you?" Lydia spun around and Ms Blake walked out of the shadows. Lydia looked at me surprised before Ms Blake hit her over the head with a broom. She turned to look at her and I just glared with infuriating anger until my eyes glowed and a few things began to shake in the rom.

"Oh no need for that Alice." she assured me.

"I highly disagree." I said lowly

"How did it feel?" she asked suddenly as she walked over and placed a chair before me "I'm guessing you're the reason the floor shook earlier." she said before walking over to Lydia. I watched as she placed my friend in the chair

"Seeing me with him. Did it hurt?" she wondered

"It's gonna hurt you more when he rejects you because of this." I said. My voice was rather calm and free of acid considering the amount of rage I felt.

I watched as she sat Lydia down and then began to prepare a garrotte. As she did Lydia began to wake up, placing a hand on her head where she bled.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked softly as she looked at our english teacher.

"What's necessary." Ms Blake answered her. "I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil." She assured as she explained.

"Why is this necessary?" I asked and Lydia's eyes turned to me.

"In order for me to complete what needs to be done, sacrifices are needed." She said turning from Lydia to me.

"Stop." Lydia whispered

"Oh, I wish I could." Ms Blake answered, turning back "But you don't know the alphas like I do."

"Please, stop." Lydia said, she was still disorientated from the hit to the head. Ms Blake stood up and moved to stand behind Lydia. I wriggled in my chair, the legs thumping as the chair rocked.

"Scott." I whispered ever so quietly. "Scott please hear me. Scott!"

"But you, Lydia, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who _knew_ too much." Ms Blake said with a smile before the she put the garrotte around Lydia's neck. Lydia grabbed it as she gasped.

"Lydia!" I said shocked.

"Lydia, don't!" Ms Blake snapped as Lydia puled on the garrotte cord. I struggled some more and more before a large piercing scream left Lydia's mouth.

I scrunched my eyes up as it shot through my ears like a knife, the sound so loud I felt like me ears would bleed.

It was almost as bad as Argents sonic emitters.

I let out a groan and cry myself from the pain it caused my ears as I couldn't cover them, my hands being bound to the chair. The pain grew so much though that the arms of the chair snapped and my hands flew to my ears to try and block out the noise.

It only brought a little relief.

Lydia stopped and released the garrotte as I took several deep breaths and opened my eyes, removing my hands from my ears.

Ms Blake released Lydia and moved around to look at Lydia's face, blocking my friend from my view.

"Unbelievable." she whispered "You have no idea what you are, do you?" Lydia's eyes flickered to me before she looked up at our homicidal english teacher "The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes." I looked at Lydia who gasped as she looked right back.

An omen of death…

"You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it." Lydia gasped and sobbed, shaking her head slightly. "It's too bad, though— And too late."

Ms Blake grabbed Lydia's arm and began to duck tape it down to the chair. I moved my arms and grabbed the rope around me, puling on it as Jennifer strapped down the other arm.

"No, please—" Lydia struggled against the binds as she sobbed and cried. She shook her hands as her arms were tied and Jennifer took a deep breath before grabbing the garrotte. She twisted it and Lydia gasped.

"Lydia!" I shouted and the rope before me snapped

"One last philosopher." Ms Blake pulled out a knife and moved it to Lydia's throat as my eyes glowed.

Screams filed the air as the piano had broken. Lydia continued to gasp before suddenly a shout sounded.

"Drop it!" I saw the sheriff behind me and Ms Blake smiled before she suddenly threw the knife.

It embedded in the sheriff's shoulder. The gun hit the floor and the Sheriff's knees followed.

"Sheriff…" I muttered. I turned and glared at Jennifer. The ropes around me all broke off and I stood up before Ms Blake went flying into the opposite wall.

I immediately removed the garrotte from Lydia's neck and then moved over to the Sheriff.

"Are you alright?" I asked, Jennifer got to her feet and glared at me but I only stood and raised my hand. A loud roar suddenly sound through the room. Scott stood transformed by my side and Ms blake glared at him. I looked at Scott and nodded and he ran from me towards our, now ex, english teacher. He jumped over the tables and landed before her and swung his claws. She dodged and then bashed his arm away from her as she hit her palm into his chest.

Scott went flying and I grabbed his arm as he went past me. I spun in a circle and he landed on his feet next to me. He lags collapsed and he kneeled on the floor, spitting blood from the force of her hit. Neither his legs nor his arms held him up.

I turned to Ms Blake and my eyes changed, the objects in the room shook in my anger and Ms Blake lifted off the ground. She glared at me and I suddenly felt like I was loosing her, she began to lower down, as if something was cancelling out my ability.

Stiles appeared at the doorway and Ms Blake turned, pushing on the desk next to her and it slammed the door shut.

Stiles slammed on the door and bashed the widow as the Sheriff turned around and grabbed his gun, pointing it at Ms Blake. She walked towards him grinning as I stood between the two, the gun at my side.

"There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart." Ms Blake stopped as he spoke "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Ms Blake admitted before she stepped forwards forcefully. I moved away from the gun and the Sheriff shot her in the leg. Ms Blake gasped at the pain and we watched as it quickly healed.

She walked forwards and I raised my arm, she dodged the punch and I quickly spun to elbow her stomach. She bent over and gasped as I then elbowed her back but she grabbed my other arm and I found myself flying through the room.

I hit the blackboard and the wind was knocked out of me as I gasped. Black spots filled my vision as Jennifer turned from me and faced the sheriff.

"Healers—" Ms Blake grabbed the knife in the Sheriff's shoulder and lifted him up off the ground.

"No!" I moved to get to my feet, stumbling a lot as my head spun. The gun fell from the sheriff's hand as Jennifer slammed the sheriff into a stacked chair and table.

"Warriors—" Jennifer grabbed the sheriff's badge and ripped it from his top. I moved through the tables, panting slightly to get my breath back

"Guardians—" she turned to me and grabbed the chair behind the sheriff. She threw it at me and I managed to wave my hand so that it moved to the side and smashed through the window.

Ms Blake raised her hand and crushed the sheriff's badge in her hands before looking him over.

"Virgins." Ms Blake suddenly kissed the sheriff and when she pulled away her face was white, slashed up and her lips pulled back, as though they weren't there at all.

"Stop!" Jennifer grabbed the Sheriff and I felt myself flying backwards again, this time my shoulder cracked on impact.

When I looked up, they were both gone.

Stiles managed to push the desk out enough to get in through the door, Scott got up from the floor and I sat down against the wall, tears falling down my eyes.

I let her leave.

I let her take Stiles' dad.

I let her.

Stiles ran to the smashed window as Scott stood behind him.

"Dad?" Stiles called. He looked at Scott and the two stared out the window.

They were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, it starts to get slightly confusing from the end of this chapter because I don't specify Point of Views, it is technically from Alice's still though it seems as though it's from a Third Person, like at the end of number 5 and 8. **

**Tell me if it's annoying or something, I don't really want to put any in but if it's really bad, I will. **

* * *

Chapter 10:

"I'm sorry." I shook my head as I sat on the floor "I'm so sorry." tears ran down my cheeks unwillingly

"Alice, it's not your fault." Scott assured me

"I saw the teacher die, I saw Ms Blake trick Lydia… but I couldn't do anything. Somehow she tied me up while I was out. And then I couldn't stop her from hurting Lydia." I sobbed "In the end I couldn't do anything to help." I put my head in one of my hands, the other in pain from the crack.

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'm so sorry." I mumbled over and over.

"Alice," Stiles kneeled before me "I know you tried your best. I saw you keep trying. It's not your fault." he assured me.

I looked up at him and he gave me a watery smile.

"It wasn't fair to ask you to do so much after what you said." Scott muttered. "But we'll get him back." Scott assured us both. I took a deep breath and nodded, wiping my cheeks with my good hand

"First we have to fix your shoulder." he pointed

I nodded and Stiles took my free arm and Scott got ready to push my shoulder back in place.

"We need to get to Derek's." I said. Scott suddenly pushed and I gasped as it popped back in.

"Why Derek's?" Stiles asked

"He's bloody sleeping with her, she'll go there first." I snapped angrily

"He's what?!" Stiles snapped looking at Scott.

"That's why she's been so angry." Scott admitted. I stood up immediately and moved over to Lydia who still sat sobbing in the chair.

"Lyd's," I took a deep breath "Are you alright?" She rolled her lips, took a deep breath and nodded

"I'm okay, I'm okay." She had a serious bruise around her next from the garrotte.

"You need to go." she said suddenly "I'm okay." she nodded

"Lydia…" I began

"Alice, it wasn't your fault. You tried." she said "But you need to go." she said in her usual serious Lydia tone.

I hesitated and turned to the boys.

"Scott, will you call Allison." He nodded and immediately began to dial the number.

"I'm not leaving you alone." I said strongly "There was a reason she did this too you, and I'm not gonna give her another opportunity." I muttered. She looked at me and nodded.

"Be careful." she said

"Get better." I kissed her forehead before standing up. Scott hung up the phone and the three of us moved to Stiles' car.

"I don't really want to go to be honest."

"Do I want to ask why?" Stiles said

"Well I'm worried I'm going to kill both of them." I admitted. The two boys turned to look at me in the back seat.

"Though now Jennifer more then Derek." I muttered "He's going to be hurt enough about this without me adding to it."

"Why would he be hurt? He's Derek." Stiles disagreed

"Maybe because this is his second homicidal girlfriend." I said obviously. The boys shared a look.

"Yeah that might do it." Stiles muttered and they were silent as I leaned back.

"How are you going to make Derek believe us anyway?" Stiles questioned

"We need to expose her true face." I believed "The slashed up white one."

"How?" Stiles asked

"Mistletoe." Scott suddenly muttered. Stiles and I shared a glance before looking at my twin.

"We need to make a stop before getting there." Scott said.

* * *

I followed the boys up to the loft and Scott opened the door quickly.

"Derek!" he called

"What?" Derek asked as he sat at the table.

"We know who it is." Stiles said "We know who the Darach is."

"Who?" Derek stood up immediately

"Jennifer Blake." I spat her name like it tasted fowl. Derek looked at me, his eyes hardened but my glare stayed. "And she took her next victim." Stiles took a deep breath and I saw Jennifer running through the loft door.

"Oh and here she comes ready for a lie to feed you." I admitted. "Shall we see what excuse she gives you." I decided

Scott suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. Stiles followed just as the loft door opened.

"Derek?" Ms Blake called as she ran down the stairs "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here." Derek walked out from the room next door and towards her. Jennifer let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back before she pulled away quickly, getting to the point. "Something happened at the recital. At the school." she rushed "Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked

"Scott, Stiles. Alice." Jennifer listed "They're gonna tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? You trust me." she said quickly, holding his hand.

"What is it?" Derek wondered

"Promise you'll listen to me." she asked

"I promise." he answered. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. My fists clenched and Scott took my hand to calm me down before Jennifer pulled away.

"They're already here, aren't they?" she realised.

Derek looked towards us as we rounded the corner and I crossed my arms. Jennifer turned to us.

"So they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" she asked turning to Derek

"We told him you're the one killing people." Scott corrected. Stiles eyes were welled up with tears as he looked at her, remembering his father's life was on the line.

I took one of his hands for comfort, as well as to keep myself remembering this was important.

"Oh, that's right." she chuckled as though it was stupid. I looked at Derek, he looked like he didn't know what to believe, a frown upon his face. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." she scoffed

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked simply, a tear rolling down his cheek

"How should I know?" she asked and I clenched my free fist in anger, causing the table beside us to shake. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this." she spun back towards him.

Derek looked at us and I held his gaze, begging him to listen.

"Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" he asked calmly

"No." she shook her head

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia." Scott said "Or tied Alice up and dislocated her shoulder." Scott added. Derek's eyes hardened as I glared at the lying bitch before us.

"Lydia Martin?" she didn't mention anything about me. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek asked

"I know that these boys, and that jealous girl," The table went flying but Ms Blake ignored it, the two boys jumped and Derek looked at me "for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." she turned back to us.

"What if we can?" Scott said holding up a small jar of yellow dust.

"What is that?" Jennifer questioned. Scott took a few steps forwards.

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure," Jennifer tok a step back as Scott unscrewed the lid and Derek took one away from her also. "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott explained

"Mistletoe?" She asked

"Just answering that proves we're right." I said simply as Scott threw the dust all over Jennifer. She raised her hands and shook her head. Screeches sounded and we watched as she struggled and the white slashed up face appeared through the dust. It screamed at us and Derek looked shocked that what we said was the truth.

The dust all settled and Jennifer stopped, her hair over her face as she panted. She glanced at Derek before turning to run for the door.

Derek grabbed her throat and pulled her back.

"Derek, wait, wait!" she shouted, her hands on his wrist. He raised his claws on his other hand as he glared at her. "You need me."

"What are you?" Derek demanded angrily

"The only person who can save your sister." she gasped "Call Peter. Call him!" she shouted. I threw my phone to Derek and he dialled the number.

"How's Cora?" he asked

_"It's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance." _Peter admitted

"Mistletoe." Derek guessed

_"How did you know that?"_ Peter questioned. Derek didn't answer, just hung up the phone. I caught it as he threw it back.

Jennifer looked at Derek before he squeezed his hands harder. She gasped her mouth open in pain.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott demanded

"Her life it's in my hands!" Jennifer tried to convince. Derek lifted her off the ground with his hand and she chocked and gasped some more.

"Alice, do something." Scott said. I didn't move.

"Stop. Derek, stop!" Stiles demanded

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Jennifer said. Derek glared some more as Jennifer grabbed at his wrist.

"Derek." Scott said seriously, he didn't listen "Derek!" he said fiercer. Still nothing. "Alice!" Scott shouted. My eyes glowed and Derek froze, his fingers uncurled and Jennifer fell to the floor.

"I'm not letting her live a second time." I said lowly as I glared at her and released Derek from my hold.

Jennifer quickly regained her breath

"That's right." she looked up smugly at Derek "You need me." she turned to Scott, Stiles and I. "All of you."

Derek looked at us and I just glared at the bitch on the floor.

"I'm going to regret that." I said immediately.

Derek grabbed Jennifer and we followed him and her down the stairs and to Stiles Jeep and Derek's car. Which wasn't the camaro by the way.

Derek and Jennifer got into Derek's car and Stiles moved to the Jeep.

"Go with them." Scott said. I looked at him like he was crazy

"No." I sneered

"Please." Scott begged.

"I'm going to kill you." I said to his face before I moved through the pouring rain to the car and got into the back. I pulled on my seatbelt and stared at the rain on the window, trying to ignore my company.

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to." Jennifer tried to convince as Derek drove. He refused to look at her, his face was the hard cold mask he'd worn when I'd first met him almost a year ago.

Surprise there, he drops his mask to a women he hardly knows and he get's betrayed again. I'd really like to say he should've stuck with me, ask why I wasn't good enough at the same time, but I couldn't bring myself to have any conversation with him. Let alone _that_ conversation.

"I want to." Jennifer continued "I could still run, and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me." she believed. I scoffed. "But I don't want your sister to die. I'm only doing what I had to do."

"Shut up." Derek replied not sparing her a glance.

"You need to hear the whole story, Derek. You need to know just how connected we really are." she thought and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop talking." Derek said in his cold voice.

Wow, maybe she really has broken him back to the non-trusting Derek. And I worked so hard to fix that.

_What a waste of time. _

I saw Stiles' headlights behind us and wished I was in the crappy jeep instead. I didn't want to be anywhere near these two. Let alone when they were together.

Derek pulled up at the hospital and the Jeep pulled up next to us.

I got out of the car and immediately made my way for the door, not caring that I got drenched on the short walk there.

"What's that?" Scott asked as Stiles carried a bat in his hand

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles shrugged.

Derek yanked on Jennifer's arm as they followed me through the halls.

We stopped when a familiar voice ran out.

"Scott! Alice! Scott!" we stopped and turned to our mother. "What are you doing here? The hospital's evacuating." she said.

I could tell, everything was a mess and people ran everywhere. Most of the rooms we'd past were empty.

"We're here for Cora." Scott admitted

"What, all of you?" Mom asked "Why does Stiles have my bat?" she wondered spotting it

"It's a long story." I admitted "And it's not good." she saw my expression and turned to Scott

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here. Right now." he ordered

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes. We've got two ambulances that are coming back. One's 10 minutes out, the other's 20. Cora needs to be on one of those." she nodded seriously "They'll be picking up in the basement garage."

"Got it." we nodded and quickly headed down the corridor to the elevator.

"You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek. I'm going to help." Jennifer assured as the elevator moved.

She suddenly turned to look at Scott who glared at her. Stiles stood one other side with his bat raised seriously and Derek watched the numbers above my head as I stared at the door.

We moved out as the elevator dinged and straight to Cora's room, Derek dragging Jennifer.

We turned to Cora's room to find it empty other then the black go and mistletoe on the floor.

"Where are they?" Derek looked at me and I slowly turned to the double doors before us.

"Derek…" Scott followed a trail of the black goo to the same doors.

We listened as grunting and groans came from the other room followed by serious growling.

Suddenly the doors bursted open and Peter came skidding across the floor towards us.

"We got a problem." he confessed as he looked up at us. He turned to look down the corridor. "Big problem."

I looked up to see the giant conjoined twins ahead of us. Cora was lying on the floor, unmoving behind him.

They growled at us as the lightning lit up the hospital hallway. Stiles raised his bat as the to werewolves gapped.

Derek immediately wolfed out and handed me Jennifer's arm. I took it, not at all gently, before Derek ran at the giant alpha.

The twins ran at Derek also as Derek grabbed their middle and pushed them back. They elbowed the alpha in the back and Derek stepped backwards before throwing a punch at their stomach.

It didn't effect them in the slightest. He raised his arm to hit their head and they stopped him before raising their own and grabbing his head. They elbowed him in the chin and then punched him.

Scott changed and growled at them as Derek was thrown at the wall.

Scott jumped on the wall and launched at the twins. He sped at them and they ducked before Scott did the same, allowing their claws to miss him.

Stiles walked up next to me, lowering the bat before turning to Peter, he tapped his arm to get his attention.

"Help me." he said. Peter got up as Stiles moved off towards Cora.

Scott grabbed the twins shoulder ready to punch their face but they grabbed Scot instead and held him to the wall, making it easy for Stiles and Peter to get past.

Derek was still lying on the floor against the wall.

"Ethan, Aiden, stop!" Scott said as they had their hand around his throat "You don't know what you're doing."

"All we want is her." at those words Jennifer turned around and twisted my arm. I spun to untwist before I launched my fist at her face, glad to dismantle it. She ducked and grabbed my arm, forcing me to let go before throwing me against the wall. I Immediately waved my arm and she went flying into the elevator doors with a loud groan.

Ms Blake glared at me as I stood up before the touched the button for the elevator. The doors opened and she immediately stepped back into the elevator as I ran at the doors.

They closed before I got there.

I based the elevator door as the twins dropped Scott and Derek sat up. I turned to look at them frustrated and saw Derek's guilty expression.

Peter picked up Cora and ran through the corridors, Stiles behind him. Derek grabbed my arm and pulled me with him after Scott.

"She's gone."

"I noticed." I hissed removing my arm from his grip and running after Scott, ignoring the alpha.

I felt so much anger at him, but I knew below the anger was a hell of a lot more pain. If I stopped and spoke to him, no matter what about, it might rise to the top. I didn't need to feel that pain, and definitely not now.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek shouted as we ran through the morgue.

Stiles however being Stiles, didn't listen. He looked at his bat and moved to stand behind the door.

"Stiles!" The door opened as the twins walked in with a growl and Stiles raised the bat, hitting the two over the head.

The bat smashed into splinters.

The alpha turned and growled at Stiles who moved around the sink and joined us, discarding the broken bat handle.

Scott raised his claws and looked around before his eyes fell on the roof. He jumped up and Derek, quickly understanding, grabbed his leg to give him a boost.

Scott swiped the light with his claws and it swung down to smack the giant alpha twins in the head.

They fell to the floor and we ran in the opposite direction. We didn't even bother to turn and see what happened to them.

As we ran we lost the twins. Scott and Derek quickly caught up with Peter, Stiles and I as Peter put Cora down on a bed within the room.

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked

"He's close." Derek admitted as he shut the door and glanced out the window.

"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. He looked from Derek to Scott who didn't look at him. Stiles looked appalled. "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone?" Scott sighed "Scott, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet." Derek demanded walking towards him.

"Me be quiet? Me, huh?" Stiles got up in Derek's face angrily. "Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend — the second one you've dated, by the way — has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles snapped

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott whispered

"And— and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles shouted at Derek who didn't budge.

"Not yet." Scott said strongly. He looked at Derek before turning to Cora as Peter looked her over. "Is she really dying?" he asked

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter admitted.

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said strongly.

The door suddenly opened on the other side of the room and we all turned to see Ms Blake standing there.

"You can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." he promised "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe." She said strongly "Only then."

Naturally that didn't sit well with Derek. He pushed a table out of the way and launched at Ms Blake. I stepped out of his way while Scott grabbed the alpha to stop him.

"Derek, wait!"

"She was trying to get out." Derek pointed

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Jennifer defended

"Oh he can." I nodded

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles pointed

"Not until I'm safe."

"And in that time, if she dies, Derek kills you for being selfish." I snapped "We still need you for Stiles' dad so you can heal Cora and we'll still help you." I assured her "At least then we know it's for a believable cause and not some petty squabble for life." Jennifer turned to Scott, the only one assured to keeping her alive at the moment.

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion." Peter said coming up behind Derek "Let's torture her."

"Works for me." Derek agreed, removing Scott's arm. They looked at me

"Yeah that'll work too." I nodded. The carefree expression vanished however as my yes flashed.

"Oh god." I muttered

"Alice, what?" Stiles asked worried, he glanced at Jennifer but the question was answered for me.

"Um, can I have your attention?" my mother's voice sounded over the speakers. "Mr. Deucalion —excuse me, just Deucalion—" Scott stared at the speaker and then looked at me as my expression went from angry and hard, to plain out worried. "Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception." Ms Blake sighed and lowered her gaze "Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." the speaker cut off and Derek turned to the english teacher. Scott did the same, looking at me.

I balled my fists. This was too much a time. A crazy bitch killing darach who we needed help from because she's a bitch and a power crazed alpha who also wanted said bitch, wanted my brother and apparently had my mother.

"He's not gonna hurt her." Ms Blake said assuringly

"Shut up." Derek pointed as Peter turned to Cora.

"He won't!" Jennifer said strongly before turning to my brother "Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Scott didn't look at anyone but me.

"What does she mean?" Derek asked. Scott didn't answer and Jennifer rolled her eyes

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer admitted. Derek turned to look at my twin and Scott returned the look. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." she explained

"A true Alpha." Peter knew

"What's that?" Stiles questioned as Derek looked at his uncle.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." Derek turned to Scott as Peter explained "One that can rise by the force of his own will." Peter looked at Scott who looked at me. "Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." Scott shook his head at Peter "We still need to get her out of here." he talked about Jennifer who smiled cockily.

"Scott, your mom—" Stiles began

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott planned

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter reminded him

"I'll distract them." Scott agreed

"You mean fight them." Derek corrected

"Whatever I have to do." Scott said

"I'll help you." Derek nodded

"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Jennifer admitted

"And he's not going anywhere without Alice." Stiles suddenly said

"What?!" I raged as something else went flying across the room making everyone duck.

"I don't trust them alone and you're the only one who can go with them." Stiles explained. I ground my teeth and reminded myself how I let Jennifer take Stiles' father.

_I have to make it up to him…_ "Fine." I agreed through my clenched jaw.

"I'll do it." Peter said to Scott "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles wondered

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter nodded.

"Well, there's gotta be something in this room." I said

"If you haven't snapped it." Peter said. I turned and glared at him

"I have a hell of a lot of anger in me at the moment Peter, don't you dare push me." I jeered.

I turned and began to look through all the draws. Derek, Peter and Stiles joined me as we quickly rummaged through everything in the room.

"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles asked picking up a set of tasers.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek wondered

"Well, no." Stiles admitted looking at them

"Put 'em down." Derek ordered and Stiles did so.

Scott lifted up a huge syringe filled with liquid and took off the cap.

"Epinephrine?" Scott asked

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek shook his head. Peter stopped and looked at it.

"How strong?" he questioned. I looked at the syringe and took it before turning to Peter. I smirked and he looked somewhat worried before I stabbed him in the chest with it. I pushed down on the end and Peter gasped slightly before looking disorientated.

"Well?" I asked. Peter turned to Scott

"Lets go." he walked to the doors and finally pulled the syringe from his chest as Scott followed.

"All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter decided as he stood facing the twins. Peter and Scott both growled as their eyes glowed and they ran at the twins. Stiles and I opened the door as Derek grabbed Cora.

"Come on." I said and I headed down the other end of the corridor, the three following me.

"Are they going to be alright?" Stiles asked me

"I don't actually believe the twins will kill Scott. Peter I can't account for." I said with a shrug

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised. I sighed and thought.

"Alright. Ethan wont hurt Scott." I corrected. Stiles seemed satisfied with that.

We reached the basement to find the ambulance sitting their waiting. The engine was off and Stiles ran past me.

"It's still here!" he cheered as he opened the back of the van.

It was too quiet. I walked around the van, Jennifer following me before seeing the dead driver, a pool of blood blow him, lying on the floor next to the vehicle.

"Derek, over here." Jennifer called. Derek look at us as Stiles tended to Cora before he turned and saw the body.

"Kali got here first." I muttered as I looked up, there were bloody bare footprints on the ground. Jennifer began to walk towards the body with Derek.

"Julia." Kali's voice echoed through the basement. The two stopped and looked up as Kali walked around the front of the van. She had the keys to the van twirling around her finger. "It is you."

Ms Blake moved to stand behind Derek and the two backed up to stand with me. I glanced at Stiles I nodded my head. Immediately, and quietly, Stiles closed the doors of the van. It went dark inside and he sat still.

I turned back to Kali as her eyes glowed and Derek glanced at me.

Kali launched forwards and Derek went to move but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me as I let out a breath, calming myself and closing my eyes concentrating.

Kali collided with an invisible wall. She hit the ground and looked up before getting to her feet and bashing on it several times. She growled in anger as she did, glaring at us through her red eyes.

"Now what?" Jennifer asked

"We still don't have the keys." I admitted, I didn't dare take my eyes from Kali.

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said as she raised what I meant.

"That's why we're gonna run." Derek decided. He took my hand in his and began to back away. I did also, my eyes on the raging werewolf before I was yanked around the van and I sprinted after Derek, Jennifer behind me.

We ran into a room, but it was a dead end. Derek left the room and turned to run down the corridor as Kali appeared at the other end. Derek stopped before Jennifer shouted

"Wait, wait! The elevator!" she decided and ran in. Derek stared at Kali as she came down the hall, he grabbed the gurney on his left and wheeled it into her way. Derek grabbed my arm and yanked me with him into the thing as the doors began to shut.

"Faster…" Derek muttered. I waved both arms and the doors slammed shut, Kali on the outside. Derek looked at me and nodded with a sigh. I looked at them both before turning to the doors.

They both panted as the lights above us flashed. My eyes changed and I saw my mother on the roof with Deucalion. He cut the power to the building and the Elevator stopped.

"Thank you. That was more than helpful." Deucalion admitted

"What now? What do you want with me?" Mom asked

"You? You're my… gesture of goodwill." he said

"What?" she breathed

"Go find your son." Mom looked at him for a minute before running past him and to the door. "Do yourself a favour, Melissa. Be careful out there." Deucalion muttered. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood in the dark lift. There was something about the way Deucalion said that… and I don't like the feeling.

I glanced at Jennifer behind me, she was here so it wasn't her Deucalion was warning about… was it?

"Deucalion cut the power." I admitted

"What else?" Jennifer asked

"He released my mom…" I muttered. She let out a sigh and nodded.

"What about Cora? How's Cora?" Derek questioned. I closed my eyes.

"Why do you look like you're not breathing?" Stiles asked. He leaned over her, his ear to her mouth "Cause you aren't breathing are you."

I opened my eyes.

"What?" he must have noticed the look I wore.

"She stopped breathing." I muttered. He looked at me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"She's going to be alright though right!?" he asked worried

"Do you trust Stiles enough to save her?" I asked him, slightly too calm for my liking. He looked at me and released me. "If so, then I believe so. Stiles being Stiles, wont let her stay that way." I assured him "How about we work on getting out of here." I said looking around.

Derek turned to the door and opened it. There was a small hole to the next floor but it wasn't enough for even me to get out of.

Derek turned around and noticed a hatch on the roof of the elevator. Jennifer followed his gaze.

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside, so you'd have to break it. All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are." she strategised

"Kali already knows." he said still eyeing the hatch.

"Not necessarily." Jennifer shook her head "She saw that we got in, but she might not know that we didn't get out."

"Yeah, well, if I get through, then we can go to another floor." Derek admitted

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft." Jennifer disagreed

"It'd probably end with the elevator falling, which leaves us two in worse condition then you." I said casually, staring at the roof.

Derek turned and looked back at the door

"They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch." Jennifer continued

"Doesn't sound too bad." I muttered. Derek looked at me and I shrugged innocently.

"Then someone needs to get the backup generator running again." Derek said as he pulled his phone out, coming to stand beside me.

"Where's Scott and Peter?" Derek asked me

"Running through the corridors." I admitted

"That shot didn't last very long." Peter said as Scott took his arm and dragged him into the laundromat.

"Heading to the laundromat." I muttered

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off." Peter confessed as Scott shut the doors.

"How the hell are we supposed to get past them?" Scott whispered

"Personally, I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up." Peter shrugged. Scott looked at him, blood running down his face before he turned and saw the laundry shoot. Peter followed his gaze and they shared a look.

Peter jumped down first and Scott followed, landing on the ex-alpha. Peter shoved the yellow eyed Beta off annoyed

"You couldn't have waited, like, ten seconds?" he questioned. Derek sent the message and Scott received it, Peter looked at him with a sigh

"They didn't get out, did they?" Peter guessed as he climbed out of the basket.

"Don't move. On our way." Derek read.

"Scott's taking Peter to Stiles first." I said.

"You got any good news?" Jennifer asked.

"Well," I said thinking. I heard the click of a gun from the second floor.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign you're a little worried." Isaac whispered

"Stay close to me." Argent said strongly.

"Isaac and Argent are here." I said "And probably Allison too."

"How's that good?" Derek asked

"More on our side." I shrugged "More fire power. More help. Want me to go on?" I closed my eyes with a sigh as I waited.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Jennifer asked

"Cause out of all of us I think I dislike you the most." I admitted opening my eyes to look at her "Personally I believe we can find Stiles' dad and save Cora without you, for everyone always says things like 'you need me' when they're dying." I admitted "Remember Harris," I smiled, her expression was serious "He said the same thing. Too bad you didn't listen, he could have kept Danny's report from us and could have stopped Lydia too." I nodded "What ever is it she's doing." I added more to myself.

"You're no different." I believed "And so I'm kinda okay with handing you over to the alphas. At least then I'm sure we'd find the Sheriff alive." I snapped "Derek's in no danger cause of Kali. Scott's in no danger cause of Deucalion…" I thought "Shall I go on?" I asked

"Cause so far you're the only one in danger here."

Jennifer glared at me and Derek looked between the two of us. I could see him thinking over what I'd said.

"That's how I'm not worried." I closed my eyes again as we were all silent, waiting for anything.

Derek checked his phone again.

"Anything?" Jennifer asked. He didn't answer as he stared the device, waiting.

Jennifer sighed.

"Derek, I know what you're thinking—" Derek lowered the phone "That I'm using you, that everything that has happened between us is a lie, or that I'm evil. A bitch." She walked up to Derek from behind.

"No denying that." I breathed. I saw Derek's eyes flicker to me but I ignored it

"But I hope you're not thinking… the most superficial thought "Is that her real face?"" Jennifer looked at her reflection in the metal doors of the elevator. "The slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe, is that what she really looks like?"" Jennifer stepped away from him and sighed.

"Julia Baccari. That was my name." she admitted

"I don't care." Derek said without looking at her.

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters." Ms Blake smiled slightly, ignoring Derek's comment "I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name. It's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self." her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought it over. "Do you know what else is?" Derek glanced at her as she stepped towards him."Your face." she said simply. "The one that's supposed to be staring back at you in the mirror. Not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognise."

"I still don't care." Derek shook his head

"But I bet you're curious." she admitted "I bet you wonder exactly what happened."

"You were an emissary." she looked away as Derek turned to her "They tried killing you along with the rest of the pack. Mystery solved."

"I was Kali's emissary. And I was the one she couldn't kill." Jennifer admitted

I looked up at her as she explained Kali turning and walked away from her, leaving her to die in suffering.

And she explained crawling towards a certain place.

"For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire." Jennifer confessed as she stared at her reflection. "But a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter." she turned to Derek "Something that gave it a spark of power again. The sacrifice of a virgin."

I looked at Derek.

Paige.

"You didn't know what you were doing back then, but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton. You gave it power again. You gave me power." she sounded grateful and I rolled my eyes. Derek didn't do it on purpose.

Derek looked over the ground, swallowing. He didn't want to remember that.

"Just enough to hold on to life a little longer. Long enough to be found." she smiled

Jennifer turned away again, back to her reflection.

She took a deep breath, a sort of fond smile forming.

"You know mistletoe is important to druids, but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" she said randomly.

"No." Derek actually answered.

"It's a norse myth." Jennifer smiled slightly, she didn't acknowledge the fact that Derek actually answered. "Baldur, the son of Odin, was the most beloved by the other gods, so much that they wanted to protect him from all of the dangers in the world." she smiled

"His mother, Frigg, took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone, and every living thing, that they would never hurt Baldur. At a gathering, they tested him. Stones, arrows, and flame were all hurled at him. Nothing worked."

"But there was one God who wasn't so enamored of Baldur. The God of mischief,"

"Loki." I spoke without giving her a glance. Though I knew she looked at me surprised.

"Yes. Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny, seemingly harmless plant. And completely overlooked." she shook her head.

"Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe, and it killed Baldur. Frigg was heartbroken. She decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it."

"So now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again."

Her expression turned hard and serious as Derek watched her.

"We were the overlooked— the emissaries. It was a mistake Deucalion and the alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own. From virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers, and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked." she said strongly

"You killed innocent people."

"So have you." she snapped back "I know the real colour of your eyes, Derek. And I know what it means." she said "I'm not asking you to save just my life. I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again."

"You can't beat them." Derek disagreed

"Are you sure about that?" she asked confidently "Boyd asked you right before he died, what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse? You didn't get the chance to tell him, but you know, don't you?" Derek looked away and I looked at him curiously. "What happens, Derek? During the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power." he answered.

I looked at him as Jennifer smiled and he met my gaze.

Does that mean me too?

_Oh Scott where are you?_ I wondered with a sigh.

"So then they're essentially trapped?" Argent realised

"Yeah, right." Scott nodded as they walked into a room and surrounded a table.

"There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Isaac reminded them

"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" mom asked

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops." Scott nodded "We can't get in a fight with them."

"You've got us now." Argent assured looking at Allison

"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles's dad or Cora." Scott admitted

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is." Argent admitted

"She's— she's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot." Isaac described. Everyone stopped and turned to him. He looked at them all slightly embarrassed. "No, it's jus just an observation." he assured nervously.

Scott sighed and Allison turned, looking at a mirror before her. She looked at her hair and then thought.

"I've got an idea." she admitted

"Alice, what do you see?"

"Everyone." I whispered

"What are they doing?" Jennifer asked

"Plotting." I chorused with Deucalion.

"They have a plan." I said as Derek's phone buzzed twice. Jennifer read over his shoulder and Derek moved to the door as Ms Blake removed her shoes.

Scott appeared at the elevator and Derek passed Jennifer's shoes up to him.

"Careful." I whispered. He nodded before he vanished again.

We listened as the sound of Jennifer's shoes on the floor reached our ears. A cars wheels screeching followed as well as breaking glass and gun shots.

Derek and I stared at the door as all the lights came back on and the power began. Derek stared at the lights before hitting the button.

The elevator began to move.

I stood beside him and he shared a look with me before my eyes hardened and I turned away.

"Derek, please look at me." Jennifer spoke. My eyes flickered towards her reflection and I saw her slashed up face.

Derek did the same before she screeched at us. He placed his arm across me as he turned to her.

* * *

Isaac pulled Argent's car into the basement and next to the ambulance. The doors opened and Peter carried Cora into the back seat with Isaac's help.

"All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac ushered

"I got her. Okay, get the door." Peter ordered. Stiles jumped out to follow but stopped as he looked at a form hanging on the side of the ambulance. At the bottom was written 'Parent or Guardian'.

"Stiles, let's go!" Isaac shouted. Stiles looked at them and back to the paper, rereading it to double check. Stiles turned to the hospital before he took off running. "Stiles!" Isaac shouted.

Scott ran towards the elevator just as the doors opened. He skidded to a stop as he saw Derek lying on the floor alone.

Scott looked at him shocked before his eyes travelled to the hatch above him. It hung open.

"Mom." Scott turned and ran for the stairs as Stiles ran into the hallway.

"Scott! Scott, wait!" Stiles shouted. He turned his gaze from Scott to Derek on the floor of the elevator as he skidded to a halt. Stiles stared at the unconscious alpha before he turned and ran after his best friend.

Isaac put the car in gear and watched the camera screen, waiting.

"Come on, we gotta go. Drive, you idiot." Peter ordered as he sat behind Isaac.

"I can't. Not without Scott." Isaac disagreed. Peter hit the seat and both of them turned to look out the window as gun shots sounded.

"Come on, you want the Argents dead too? Make a choice!" Peter said quickly. Isaac watched the camera as the twins round the ambulance

"Oh, for the love of God! Go, now!" Peter shouted.

"All right!" Isaac stomped on the pedal and the car reversed before he changed gear and quickly drove forwards and towards the front doors of the hospital.

Scott ran up the stairs and out onto the roof of the hospital. He looked around but it was empty.

"Mom! Mom!" he shouted

"They're gone." Scott looked up to see Deucalion walked out from behind one of the protective cages." And not just you mother." Scott stared at him before realisation dawned.

"Alice."

"She took your sister too Scott. The girl who can see what ever she wants. Poor Volva." Deucalion sighed heavily. Scott stared at the floor "Guardians, Scott." Deucalion elaborated "If you were with me, I could've told you what it meant. I could've warned you." Scott stared, his mouth open "Let me help you, Scott. Let's help each other. You help me catch her, and I'll help you get your mother, sister and Stiles's father back." Scott stared, his face broken and unsure.

He stared at Deucalion before walking forwards as Stiles ran out behind him.

"Scott." he said and Stiles stopped. Scott turned to his friend slightly but didn't stop. "Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles disagreed

"I don't know what else to do." Scott admitted

"No, there's g— Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always— we always have a plan B." Stiles admitted, his voice cracking.

"Not this time." Scott said, his eyes watering.

"Scott." Stiles called. Scott stopped again

"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." he said before walking towards Deucalion, ignoring Stiles shaking of his head.

"Scott!" Stiles called as he watched them disappear from the roof.

* * *

I opened I my eyes and looked around. There were tin walls, wooden pillars, shelves and dirt floor. Above me was all concrete and dirt.

I turned and saw my mother on my left, she was heavily tied to the pole, her wrists tied and connected to her bound ankles. The rope around her middled surrounded her shoulders and crossed over her chest.

I raised an arm to hear rattling chains. I looked down to see cuffs on each of my wrists and ankles. The chains connecting them were unnaturally thick. I eyed them and followed them through the root cellar to see them drilled into a cemented block in the floor.

She went through a lot of trouble to keep me here.

"Alice," I turned and saw the Sheriff opposite my mother to my right. He was tied up the same way as my mother.

"Sheriff," I was relieved to see him still alive "Are you alright?" I asked thickly, remembering his shoulder. He nodded

"You?" I nodded

"I'm fine." I assured as I looked around. Behind the Sheriff I noticed a heap of tree roots. They were huge and filled the majority of the root cellar.

"What happened?" the sheriff asked

"We need Jennifer to help find you… save Cora, she's dying. But, she backstabbed us." I muttered my expression hardened. "Attacked Derek, kidnapped me and…" I looked at my mother.

"I need to listen to myself more often." I muttered shaking my head.

"Why?" the sheriff asked

"I said before Mr Westover was found, Guardians could mean Parents." I sighed "I should have paid attention to what my mind thought." I muttered as I put my head in my hand. "No wonder Deucalion told her to be careful." I whispered and looked at my mom.

"Hey, Alice," I turned to the Sheriff "It's going to be alright." determination set in in my eyes

"You're damn right it will be." I agreed. I was going to kill Jennifer. But first, it was time for me to see what kind of messages I could send through my head. I didn't know much about what I could do or why, but I guess it was time to try and expand it.

I turned to my mother as she groaned and moved her head. She looked around and panted before looking up.

"Hey. Hey." Sheriff called her attention "You all right?" he asked

"Mom," I muttered, she turned to me

"Alice," she looked worried before looking at the stairs behind her.

"Oh, god, where are we?" she asked

"I don't know." Sheriff admitted looking around "Looks like a root cellar to me, but, uh— she called it something different." he said as mom and I looked at him "She called it a—"

"A Nemeton." I muttered, eying the roots. The sheriff nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Brace yourselves for a lot of page breaks. **

* * *

Chapter 11: 

"Why are we here?" Mom asked as she looked at me

"You're part of the next group of sacrifices." I answered "I'm guessing seeing as the Sheriff's still alive though that she's going to kill the three together." I grumbled

"What group?" Mom asked

"Guardians." I said "You weren't taken as a healer, you do a better job at being a parent." I smiled "Not just of Scott and I, but of Isaac," I turned to the sheriff "And Stiles. Just like the Sheriff does for all of us."

"You said she needed three," mum said. I nodded

"The sacrifices come in threes. First it was three virgins. Heather, Emily and the guy from the pool. Next it was warriors. Kyle, our music teacher, Mr Harris. The three doctors were healers, the two teachers and Tara, philosophers. And now, guardians." I explained

I let out a huge sigh.

"I can't believe I didn't see this. No wonder she agreed to go to the hospital, she needed mom." I said annoyed "I knew I hated her."

"But Alice," I turned to the sheriff "If we're the sacrifices, why did she take you?"

"We were stuck in an elevator together, with Derek, she watched me…" I took a deep breath as I looked at the sheriff "… perform a particular skill that could seriously hinder her plans." I raised the chains "Guess this was her way of preventing me from interfering."

"Why the chains?" mom asked. I smirked

"As if ropes would hold me." she nodded

"Alice, how do you know all this?" I took a deep breath and mom and I both looked at the sheriff.

"Because I can see the whole board." I admitted. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Melissa.

"Sheriff, what did you see at the bank?" I wondered. He looked at me

"Scott trying to push through an invisible wall. Something that was caused by a simple ring of black ash." I said "And he got thrown back by it." the sheriff took a deep breath.

"And the school?" I said "After Stiles tried to tell you the truth you saw Scott with glowing yellow eyes, fangs and claws. His face looked different and he suddenly had pointed ears and side burns." I explained

"We know all this because we know of the world in the shadows."

* * *

Stiles slapped Derek across the face as the dim light of the elevator only just illuminated them.

Derek didn't stir.

"Derek?" Stiles shouted. He slapped the werewolf again but still nothing "Derek, come on!" Stiles called. He shook the alpha's collar and raised his hand to slap him again.

Stiles glanced at his hand before forming a fist. He went to punch the werewolf before Derek's eyes suddenly snapped open and he grabbed Stiles' arm.

Stiles looked from Derek to his fist surprised as Derek looked around confused

"Where is she?" Derek breathed

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom." Stiles admitted

"She took her?"

"Yeah, and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here." Stiles grabbed Derek's arm and lifted him from the ground as he glanced down the corridor a few times.

"Whoa." Derek stopped as he sat up "What about Cora?"

"Isaac and Peter got her out." Stiles answered. Derek took a deep breath and looked at Stiles.

"Stiles. What happened to Alice?" Stiles looked at him confused

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"She was here with Jennifer and I when she attacked us." Derek said "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her since she left with you." Stiles confessed. Derek looked at Stiles shocked as he looked around the elevator.

"She probably went after Jennifer and her mom. I'm sure she's fine, she's Alice. No one can kick her ass." Stiles said, though his voice shook slightly as he said it.

"No one but Jennifer." Derek disagreed.

* * *

Isaac stopped the car out the front of the hospital and turned to look behind them.

"You see the twins?" Isaac asked

"No." Peter assured before he turned to the front "But I see the Argents." he almost sneered the word as Chris and Allison came around from behind the ambulance.

The two suddenly stopped as a howl echoed through the air and they turned in it's direction.

"What is it?" Allison asked

"A retreat." Chris realised

"Not to bring up uncomfortable memories," Isaac began "but wasn't the last time you saw them the time you killed Kate and then they burned you alive, hmm?" Isaac turned around to find the back door where Peter had been sitting open, and the seat itself vacant.

Isaac quickly got out of the car as Chris and Allison reached him.

"Where are the others?" Allison questioned

"I don't know." Isaac admitted as he rounded the car "Scott and Stiles went back for Derek, Alice and Jennifer. I had to get Cora out." he admitted and they turned towards the door.

A car sounded and Derek's car pulled up beside them all .

"Where's Alice, Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked the second he got out from the car.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us." Derek explained as he moved to Argents car and picked up Cora "We have to go right now."

"What about Scott and Melissa?" Argent questioned

"Jennifer took Melissa." Derek said as Isaac opened the door of the car for him. Derek placed Cora on his own back seat and shut the door.

"What about Scott and Alice?" Allison questioned over the wind. Derek walked around the car to the drivers side and didn't answer. "Derek, where are the twins?" she repeated. Derek turned to look at her.

"Scott went with Deucalion." he confessed

"And Alice?" Isaac asked

"No one's seen her since Jennifer left."

* * *

Stiles sat in the main hallway opposite the reception in the hospital as sirens ran out. The door opened and Stiles turned to see a tall man, dark brown hair and an FBI tag around his neck.

"Oh, just perfect." Stiles muttered as he spotted him. The man looked at Stiles and walked to stand before him.

"A Stilinski at the centre of this whole mess. What a shocker." he said as Stiles looked up at him. "Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" he asked

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid." Stiles retorted.

"Where's your dad, and why's no one been able to contact him?" Requestioned

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles admitted

"Is he drinking again?" the FBI man asked. Stiles bowed his head with a sigh

"What do you mean, again? He never had to stop." he admitted

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" the man rephrased

"All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay?" Stiles retorted "We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U."" the man smirked

"How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" he decided. Stiles sighed

"I don't know what happened here. I was stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles waved his hand in the lift's direction.

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" the man asked, his eyebrows furrowed. Stiles looked up at him surprised

"What name?" Stiles demanded

The elevator doors began to shut as papers flew threw the corridor and the lights flickered.

Written in bold red, three letters on each door, was a name.

Argent.

* * *

Derek lent over his sister as Cora lay, sweating, on the bed. Her lips were black with goo. Isaac stood behind him and Peter, discretely stood at the top of the stairs.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac muttered

"I don't know." Derek admitted

"So what are you gonna do?" Isaac asked

"I don't know." Derek answered after a few minutes. Isaac ground his teeth and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Want to figure something out?" he said "Because while Alice, Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer." Isaac threw in his face "Cheating and breaking Alice's heart while you did it by the way."

Derek didn't answer, he kept his head leaning on his knuckles as he watched Cora worried.

"Do you get how many people she's killed?" Isaac whispered "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing!" Isaac snapped, his face in anger. "Why'd you do this to us, Derek?" Derek blinked and swallowed. "Was it all about the power? Were you bored?" Isaac stepped towards him and leaned down "Were you lonely?"

"Maybe." Derek answered, turning to look at him. Isaac sighed and turned to walk towards the door.

"I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her." Derek answered.

"There's no time!" Isaac shouted "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them." Isaac opened the door and stepped out "You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." and he slammed the door shut.

"I wouldn't take it personally." Peter said from the stairs "Anger is just a tool." he stood up and walked towards his niece and nephew. "He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott." Derek turned his head to Peter

"Scott's not an Alpha yet." Derek reminded him

"But he's on his way, isn't he?" Peter admitted.

* * *

Argent, Allison and Stiles walked into the Argents apartment as Chris removed his keys from the lock.

"The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately." Chris confessed as he walked to his office.

"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison admitted

"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me." Stiles said seriously

"I think it might be Morrell."

"Or Alice." Stiles added "She was there with Jennifer for a long time, she might have seen something."

"But why would Alice right the name instead of just tell us?" Chris asked. The two were silent for a minute "Has no one seen her yet?" Chris asked. The two shared a look and shook their heads.

"That's why I think Morrell's more likely." Allison confessed "She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us." Allison confessed

"Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away." Stiles complained. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to one of the seats before the desk.

"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris said strongly

"They could already be dead." Stiles worried

"I don't think so." Chris shook his head "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison added

"Then let's not wait around to see the next move." Chris grabbed the map with the telluric currents on it and placed it before him. "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right?" Allison nodded and leaned over the map. Chris took a deep breath and looked at Stiles, who bowed his head in denial.

"Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help." Chris admitted. Stiles shook her head.

"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh?" Chris turned to his draw as Stiles worried "No offence, but what's the difference between you and them?" Chris rose his silver gun and checked the cartridge before putting it back in.

"I'm carrying a 45." he bashed the cartridge in with a click. "Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." he said and put the gun down. "We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad." Chris leaned on the desk seriously and ran a finger over the paper. "We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need both of you." he said seriously.

"This would be a lot easier if Alice was here." Allison muttered. Stiles looked up at her, his face in realisation.

"That's why she's not here." he muttered. The two looked at him "I think Jennifer took Alice too."

"Why?"

"Cause she can stop her." Allison realised

"Is Alice concentrates hard enough, she could see Jennifer's next move, or even find our parents." Stiles explained "I've seen her do some pretty incredible things, things she doesn't know how to control yet but if anyone could stop Jennifer I think it'd be Alice." Stiles said as he stood up and leaned on the desk.

"The problem is, she's in an emotional state at the moment and wasn't equipped to concentrate, her judgement is fuelled with anger and jealously." Stiles muttered. He took a deep breath and looked at them. "I said no one could beat Alice, and Derek said Jennifer could. Alice was in the elevator with them both. Now I know Alice, she wouldn't just run off and not show up again. And I know for a fact she wouldn't go with Deucalion." Stiles assured

"She's not a werewolf." Allison nodded and Stiles mimicked her

"The only reason she wouldn't be here is if Jennifer took her." Stiles said

"Giving Jennifer the upper hand." Chris realised.

"So she's not a sacrifice," Allison began

"She's a contingency plan." Chris finished

"Jennifer's plan B." Stiles sighed.

"Then we don't just need to find Melissa and the Sheriff," Chris said looking at the map.

"We need to find Alice too." Allison said and turned to Stiles.

"Where do we start?" he questioned

"The place where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." Chris lit up each of the spots with his IV light.

"Wait a sec, she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she?" Stiles wondered

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time." Chris answered. He hit the bank.

"Scott's boss." Allison remember

"Deaton. It was her only failure. That could mean something." Chris nodded

"That's just one place so far. We're gonna need a lot more help." Stiles admitted

"What about Lydia?" Allison wondered

"Lydia? What can she do?" Chris asked confused

"Uh, Lydia's got sort of a talent." Stiles admitted glancing at Allison. "She somehow ended up finding a couple of the bodies, um, without actually looking for them."

"What is she? Psychic?" Chris wondered

"She's something." Stiles nodded.

* * *

I stood in the loft beside Derek, watching Cora. It didn't matter how much he hurt me, or how angry I was. I felt bad for Derek.

He was practically watching another family member die, when he had so few already.

He'd lost Paige and both Kate and Jennifer were threatening his family, both on the road to killing.

He really couldn't pick 'em, could he. It was like he purposely went for the bad ones, as though he didn't deserve anything better.

I don't know where I come in under that, but it could explain why I was tossed aside.

Cora lay, wheezing on the bed as Derek reached for her arm. Black lines ran up Derek's arm as he took as much pain was possible.

Derek's breath heaved as he took deep breaths, feeling her pain as Cora gasped, it getting easier for her. Her chest rose and she suddenly released a relieved sigh.

Derek panted and I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some reassurance as his expression had returned to the hard, yet worried mask.

Peter walked down the stairs as he watched, eyeing the too.

"Careful." Peter said slowly. Derek yanked his arm away from her and raised it, his fingers shaking.

"Don't worry." Derek panted "I know going too far could kill me."

"That's not exactly what I meant." Peter admitted. Derek glanced at my hand on his shoulder and I removed it immediately.

I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes, back in the cellar. The Sheriff watched me, confused yet slightly curious as he stared at my violet eyes.

"This happened to you through a bite?" Sheriff asked. I nodded

"Ironically, it's kinda like rabies, the disease is passed on." I said, they both pulled a face and I nodded.

"I only contracted half the disease." I explained "I get all the bonuses, like the heightened senses, the ability to heal. The speed and strength. But I don't get the ability to shift, to be effected by the full moon. I don't have claws or fangs, just a lot of mental power."

"So, Scott's a werewolf," I nodded "Isaac's a werewolf." I nodded again "Derek's a werewolf," The Sheriff counted on his fingers.

"So's his sister Cora and his uncle, Peter, who Derek killed and is now unfortunately back from the dead thanks to some weird ritual that I don't know the details about." I said looking at both him and my mother this time.

"The two twins at school, Ethan and Aiden, they're werewolves." I added "Boyd and Erica, the two missing, and actually both are dead now, they were werewolves too."

"You're, what? Some sort of half werewolf?" the Sheriff pointed

"I guess." I nodded "Jackson was a homicidal lizard that was killing for Matt's sake. But he died and came back to life as a werewolf." I waved the thought away "Deaton the vet is a Druid. Really wise people, usually emissaries to the werewolves. So Deaton knew Derek's mother really well. His sister, Ms Morrell who is the guidance counsellor, also a druid, that's why her guidance is so good." I said "And the women who kidnapped us, Jennifer Blake, she's a druid gone bad." I sighed "As known as a Darach." I stared at the celling.

"The reason she's doing all this is because her werewolf, Kali, tried to kill her to join this, mega bad werewolf named Deucalion. Jennifer's killing people in order to get revenge."

I looked at the two, both looked slightly confused.

"Sort version is, by sacrificing all these people, Jennifer is getting power to kill Deucalion. And you two, plus another, are her last ounce of power." I said. "And I'm her plan B for when everything goes wrong."

"'When'? don't you mean 'If'?" Sheriff asked

"No. I mean 'when'. Because someone like Jennifer doesn't stand a chance against four werewolves, two werewolf hunters, Stiles and his brilliant mind, plus five more werewolves that are evil and will kill her without hesitation." I listed "Oh plus Lydia," I added "But that's another long story so…" I trailed off.

* * *

Allison and her dad grabbed a heap of weapons and laid them out over the desk. Stiles watched as Allison grabbed her ring daggers and the cross bows also came out.

Chris aimed a gun and Stiles stepped back slightly, it being aimed in his direction.

"Whoa." he muttered. Chris stood beside him and picked up yet another, looking through the lens. "I thought you guys were retired."

"Retired, yes. Defenceless, no." Chris said as he put the gun down and turned to Stiles. "Make sure your phone's on. If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles admitted as he looked at his phone. Chris and Allison shared a look as Stiles pocketed the device.

"Both of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris admitted.

Footsteps sounded and Allison's expression grew surprised as her father turned around.

Isaac stood in the doorway.

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but— " Isaac raised his hand "Well, I'm— I'm getting pretty good with these." he flared his fingers and his claws grew.

* * *

Cora moved her head in the bed as Derek stood at the end and Peter at the desk, his hands down as he leaned on it.

"I've heard it's something only an Alpha can do," Peter began "—and with good reason."

"Which is?" Derek asked

"You know normal wolves never abandon an injured member of the pack. They care for it. They bring it food from a kill and then regurgitate it into the mouth of the injured wolf. They even give it physical and emotional comfort by intensely grooming it. In a way, they can do more than just ease pain. They can be instrumental in healing their own." Peter explained

"If you're trying to tell me I can save her, just tell me." Derek snapped turning to stand in front of his uncle

"I'm telling you— I've heard it's possible." Peter repeated

"How?"

"It's that spark of power that makes you an Alpha. When you take her pain, she draws on the power that provides you with those special gifts. The power that heightens your senses, your strength. The power that transforms your body." Peter explained and Derek turned to his sister. "As an Alpha, you have that bit of extra, that spark intensifies the colour of your eyes from a bright yellow into a searing red."

"If I can save her—" Derek began

"If." Peter cut him off and pointed to him "If. I didn't say it works every time. It could just as easily kill you." Derek looked at the table then at Cora. He took a deep breath first.

"How do I do it?" Peter turned to glance at him "By taking her pain?"

"And then some. Because there's a cost." he admitted.

* * *

Lydia moved the collar of her shirt as she looked at the bruised mark where Jennifer had tried to strangle her.

"Okay, sweetheart, this is not a problem." Her mother sat beside her, a blush brush and foundation in her hand. "Having gotten my share of hickeys in high school, I developed some patented cover-up methods." she smiled.

Lydia quickly moved her hand down to her mother's wrist, stopping her. Ms Martin looked up at her daughter.

"If you don't want to go to school, honey, you don't have to." she assured

"That's not it." Lydia shook her head as she looked in the mirror. "It's just—" Lydia thought "Someone tried to strangle me— And I survived. I don't need to hide that." she shook her head strongly. Her mother smiled at her and closed the foundation, putting it down.

"No. No, you don't." Ms Martin moved Lydia's hair from her face and kissed her cheek. "But we're still gonna do your hair, right?" Lydia smiled

"Of course we are doing my hair." she said before the two chuckled.

* * *

The door to the vault opened and Chris looked around, quietly stepping inside. Allison and Isaac stepped in behind him, their eyes trailing along the walls.

"It's empty." Allison noticed

"Be careful anyway." Chris raised his electrical stick, the current running up it. Isaac noticed and looked down at it

"I thought you only used those on werewolves," he commented

"I do." Chris turned around and pointed the stick to Isaac. The werewolf bent over and gasped as his body shook from the shock.

Allison gasped before staring at her father shocked who dropped the electrical weapon. Isaac dropped to the ground seizing next to it as Chris grabbed Allison's wrist. He quickly clamped a hand cuff over it and attached it to the fence around the vault.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison demanded

"I'm sorry." Chris said as Allison stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "But you're just gonna have to trust me on this." he walked away from her and turned to the volt door, pulling his gun out of his pocket. "I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents. She was in sync with them." Chris dropped his gun and stood waiting as someone appeared at the doorway. Isaac rose his head as Jennifer grinned at them.

"Now this is a sacrifice." she nodded. Allison stared at her father as Jennifer screeched at him.

* * *

"Chris." I muttered

"What?" Mom asked "Alice what did you see?"

"Jennifer." I whispered and looked at them both "She has Chris Argent."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Lydia proclaimed. She sat down with Stiles leaned on the back of a chair in front of her. "Scott can't really be with them. He can't be." she said

"You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was—" Stiles shook his head with a sigh

"Then what can I do?" Lydia questioned "I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human geiger counter for death, but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet." she shook her head "All I know is that she tried to kill me because of—" Lydia stopped as she looked at her floor, her face growing in understanding.

"Because of what?" Stiles questioned "Hey, Lydia, what?" Lydia looked up at him.

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it." she remembered "What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?" Stiles whispered

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia nodded.

* * *

Isaac pulled on the handcuff, being careful of Allison's wrist, before the chain broke. Allison fell onto Isaac, grabbing his arms for support.

"Why did he do that?" she breathed, sobs threatening to break through.

"I don't know." Isaac whispered "We need to go. Okay? We need help." Isaac went to move and Allison grabbed his arm again, refusing to release him as her fingers tightened on his clothes. "Allison—" Allison's breath hitched in her throat as Isaac moved her, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Allison, we have to go."

Allison looked up at him silently, her eyes watery with tears.

"They're all gonna die." she suddenly said. Isaac looked down at her "Aren't they?" the werewolf grabbed the hunter and held her close as she sobbed, a few tears escaping.

* * *

Peter watched Cora as Derek walked up next to him. Peter put his arm out to stop Derek.

"I can understand not seeing a downside to this, as you haven't exactly been Alpha of the year, but think about what else you'd be losing." Peter said watching Cora.

"I don't care about power." Derek admitted "Not anymore."

"What about the power to fight back?" Peter wondered "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Kali's ultimatum still stands. The full moon is tomorrow night, and if you couldn't beat her as an Alpha, how do you think you're gonna fare as a beta?" Peter smiled slightly

"I don't care." Derek said slowly

"What if this was exactly what Jennifer was hoping for? She would know the only way for you to save Cora would be giving up your power. Maybe that's what she was gonna have you do at the hospital." Peter rambled

"Why?" Derek asked

"So that you wouldn't be able to face the alphas without her." Peter snapped "She wants you to come to her. It's all part of her little seduction, and she is still seducing you. She needs you on her side." Peter exaggerated his words to try and get them through to him.

"Personally I don't know why you didn't stick with little Alice, she's gorgeous, and we know she's not evil." Peter muttered, more to himself. Derek looked at him annoyed for being reminded. "You're the one who pulled the little stunt." Peter shrugged.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia walked down the stairs in the school as Lydia looked at her phone.

"Aiden's not texting me back." she admitted, putting the phone away. Stiles stopped looking at Lydia worried. She stopped and turned to him as Stiles looked down the corridor.

"Okay, well, maybe we could just we could go over there and—" Lydia stopped as Stiles' phone buzzed. Stiles pulled it out and Lydia watched the device. "What?" she asked as Stiles raised the phone. "Oh, God." she stepped towards him "What is it now?"

"It's from Isaac." Stiles admitted "Jennifer, she t— she has Allison's father. She took him." Stiles breathed "She's got all three now." Stiles' hand began to shake as he tried to put his phone back in his pocket.

He took a deep break.

"There's still time. We still have time, right?" Stiles looked at her but everything looked blurred. He let out a breath as his hands shook and his breathing picked up.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Lydia asked as Stiles turned to look around. "What is it? What's wrong?" Stiles turned back to her, panting suddenly, the words sounding muffled and far away. "Stiles." Lydia asked. Stiles stopped as he panted and raised his arms

"I think I'm having a panic attack." he rushed out suddenly.

* * *

We watched as the doors above to the cellar opened and Jennifer walked in, only, she didn't walk in alone.

Chris Argent was in her arms.

Mom and the Sheriff looked at me as I eyed the Darach.

"Comfortable?" she asked as she put Chris down next to another post.

"Does it matter if we aren't?" I questioned. She smiled at me before beginning to tie Chris to the post. She wound it around his neck, crossed his chest, bound his hands behind his back and his feet together. He had a wound on his forehead which bled down his face, slowly sticking as it dried.

Jennifer moved to pat Chris down and we watched as she just pulled three knifes from Chris' cloths and a taser.

"I brought you company." she smiled at us all "Get comfortable. You're not going anywhere for a while." she assured us. She looked at me a while longer before turning and leaving the cellar.

"God I hate her." I hissed

"Why cause she kidnapped you?" Mom asked

"That and she slept with Derek." I admitted. Mom's eyebrows rose

"Poor Derek." she said

"I haven't lashed out yet." I muttered

"Poor Derek." she repeated with a nod before looking at Chris.

"How'd you know she'd caught him?" the Sheriff asked

"I can see the future." I shrugged

"Right. Course." he nodded

"Will he wake up?" Mom asked. I nodded

"Give it a few minutes." I assured.

Sure enough Chris jumped and gasped as he woke up. He coughed and looked around, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

"You okay over there?" Sheriff asked. Chris scrunched his eyes up and gasped again

"Chris? It's Chris, right?" Mom addressed

"Yeah." Argent nodded

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Alice." he noticed. I nodded

"Yeah. Taken captive."

"We knew there was a reason you weren't urning up." Argent nodded. I shrugged and he noticed the chains.

"Chains?" he asked

"Rather strong ones." I nodded with an annoyed sigh. "They don't wanna break." He sighed before looking around. Sheriff's eyes narrowed as Chris looked at the nemeton.

"Oh." he sighed annoyed. He slumped and chuckled slightly.

"Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?" Sheriff questioned.

"Years ago." Chris admitted.

"Just like you Sheriff." I admitted, he looked at me confused "This is where Jennifer was found all slashed up all those years ago. Just—" I looked up "Above us." The sheriff and Mom followed my gaze as Chris moved his legs to reach for his ankle.

"Hate to disappoint you, but we watched her take your ankle knife." Sheriff admitted. Chris stopped and then tried to reach up his sleeve.

"And the knife that's in your sleeve." Mom nodded, Chris moved again

"And the switchblade in your other sleeve." Sheriff added. Chris looked at them as he panted, regretful.

He began to move again and I turned to look up as the door opened. Chris stopped as the light from outside shone down from the open doors.

"And the taser in your jacket pocket." Jennifer added. Chris sighed annoyed. She glanced at us as the Darach walked down the stairs.

"Argent— The French word for silver." she monologged. Jennifer walked around behind Chris, a towel in her hand. She crouched down before him and raised the towel, Chris moved his head.

"Ah, ah, ah." she grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards her. "Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend— When it's not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves but the family." she said as Chris glared at her. "What's the Argent code again? "We hunt those who hunt us"? I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for a little while, since I've been hunted myself." she admitted

"Don't pretend like we have the same cause. I don't kill innocent people." Argent snapped

"That's why they call it a sacrifice, and I wish it worked another way." she said, annoyed no one understood the word. "But think about what you're doing. You are making this town even this world safer for your children." Jennifer turned to look at my mom.

"Well— Most of them." she corrected and mom shook her head with a sigh.

"At the moment, him being here is safer for them then ever before." I replied and Jennifer turned to me "They go by the code." I reminded her "Means you can't dish out that shit."

"The only people who die, are the people who deserve it," my eyes hardened at her "And nine dead civilians tends to do put you in that category."

* * *

The door to the locker room burst open and Stiles dropped his bag as Lydia pulled him with her.

"Okay. Come on. Come on." she ushered before they sat down on the floor, Stiles leaning against a locker. Lydia kneeled before him as he panted.

"Just try and think about something else, anything else." Lydia gasped

"Like what?" Stiles asked

"Uh, happy things. Good things." Lydia frantically thought "Uh, friends, family." Stiles looked at her annoyed "Oh, I mean not family." she corrected guiltily. "Oh, god. Okay, uh, just— Try and slow your breathing." she said as Stiles hyperventilated.

"I can't. I can't." he gasped out. Lydia put her hands on Stiles' cheeks and raised his head to look at her.

"Shh, shh. Stiles, look at me. Shh, look at me." she said as she rubbed her thumbs on his cheeks "Shh, Stiles." she whispered as Stiles looked at her panting.

Lydia suddenly leaned in and placed her lips to Stiles'. Immediately Stiles' breathing stopped.

Slowly Lydia pulled away and Stiles' breathing was normal again as he looked at her.

"How'd you do that?" he whispered as he took a breath.

"I, uh— I read once that— holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Lydia admitted "So when I kissed you— you held your breath."

"I did?" Stiles asked with a nod, still looking at her

"Yeah. You did." she whispered.

"Thanks. That wad really smart." he admitted. Lydia smiled.

"I just— I don't know. I just read it somewhere." she said as they adjusted their positions. "And if I was really smart, I would tell you to sign up for a few sessions with a guidance counsellor." she smiled and chuckled as Stiles nodded his head before thinking.

"Morrell." he muttered. Lydia looked at him.

The two bursted into the guidance counsellors office to find a girl sitting their waiting and Morrell not.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked

"No, I thought this was gym class." she answered

"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?" Lydia wondered

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes." the girl snapped "So how about you two back out the door and wait your turn?"

"We're not here for a session." Lydia confessed

"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on." she admitted

"Hey, wait, wait." Stiles stopped them "You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend." he realised.

"I was Heather's best friend." Danielle corrected "We've been working on that issue three times a week." she pointed to Morrell's chair before her.

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's 20 minutes late?" Lydia asked confused

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time." Danielle admitted. Lydia turned to Stiles

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia admitted.

"Then she's not late. She's missing." Stiles realised looking around

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia realised. Stiles looked at the desk

"Then I want to know what she knows." he dropped his bag and crouched next to the draws.

"What are you doing?" Danielle questioned

"Trying to find her." Stiles asked

"Those files are private." Danielle piped up

"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia confessed.

"That one's yours." Stiles handed Lydia a folder

"Let me see that." Lydia snatched it and opened it on the desk. She flipped through the papers and Stiles stopped as he saw the drawing of the tree.

"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles said

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree." she said simply as Danielle stood up to look at it.

"Yeah, good too." Danielle admitted

"Thank you." Lydia smiled

"No. But that's the same one, though." Stiles said standing up

"Same as what?" Lydia questioned confused

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles elaborated

"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia didn't understand

"No, but it's the exact same one." Stiles moved the paper in Lydia's hand out of the way "Don't you see?" Lydia looked at the drawing, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Give me your bag." Stiles said and grabbed Lydia's notebook. She held her arms out confused as her bag hit the floor and Stiles placed the book on the table opening it to a random page to show her drawing. The three of them looked at the two drawings to notice they were identical.

"There, see?" Stiles noticed. He glanced at Lydia before flipping through the notebook. Every page had a tree that was exactly the same as all the others.

"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Danielle realised as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"What is this?" Lydia demanded in a whisper. Stiles looked at the image before his eyes hardened. Slowly he grabbed the image and turned it upside down. The tree was now a stump and several large roots.

"I know where they are." he realised.

They bursted out of the office and into the hallway.

"It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them." Stiles answered and Lydia clutched to her bag. "It has to be—"

"Stilinski." the FBI agent from earlier shouted down the corridor and Stiles stopped.

"Agh." he groaned annoyed before turning to Lydia as the man walked towards them. "All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." he assured. Lydia glanced at the FBI agent before turning and leaving the hallway.

Stiles turned to the man who sighed

"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" he asked

"No. What does that mean?" Stiles asked

"It means he's officially missing."

The two moved to an empty classroom and Stiles sat on a table in front of the agent.

"Stiles, why am I getting the feeling you know something that could help us find your dad?" he asked

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles questioned

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" the man replied

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles confused

"First, I have no idea what you just said. Second, how about you just help me help you?" "Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles rambled

"Are you doing this on purpose?" the man asked

"I don't know anything, okay? Can I just go?" Stiles demanded

"Where are your other friends?" he questioned

"You mean Scott and Alice?" Stiles asked with purpose.

"I mean Scott and Alice. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden." he read from a piece of paper "I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today."

"I don't have a clique." Stiles mumbled

"Stiles, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school." the man admitted "I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious." Stiles didn't even look at him. "And hey." Stiles looked at him "Your dad is missing." he reminded Stiles seriously. Stiles only sighed and refused his gaze. "Fine." the agent sighed, slightly annoyed, before standing up "But I don't want you going home alone. You have someone you can stay with tonight?"

"He's with me." the two turned to see Deaton standing in the doorway.

* * *

The loft door slid open as Lydia stood there and Peter appeared to face her. Lydia stared at him surprised.

"You." she muttered

"Me." Peter answered

"You." Lydia slightly accused. Peter sighed

"Me." he mumbled before turning around. "Derek, we have a visitor." he called.

* * *

Morrell ran through the trees befe she came to a sudden stop. She turned to look behind her as a howl ripped through the air before running again.

The twins, Ethan and Aiden ran after her, they summersaulted through the trees and paused for a minute, taking a deep breath in.

"This way."

Deucalion stood watching a firefly. Scott stood beside him and watched his gaze.

"It's a firefly." he confessed

"Unusual for this region." Deucalion admitted

"It's because of Jennifer, isn't it?" Scott realised "Just before all this started, a deer crashed into Lydia's car. The cats went crazy at the animal clinic. Birds flew into the high school. That was all her." Scott listed

"They say animals can sense natural disasters when they're about to happen. Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well." Deucalion thought before taking a deep breath and turning his head.

"Does she scare you?" Scott wondered

"She concerns me if she's willing to kill that many innocent people for her cause, people like your mother and Stiles' father." Deucalion said

"Are you willing to kill innocent people?" Scott wondered

"I'll kill any living thing that gets in my way." Deucalion said heartlessly.

* * *

"You don't know where it is? But Stiles said you'd been there." Lydia admitted as she stared at Peter

"We have." Peter answered with a sigh, he turned away to look at Derek. "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia— Derek's mother and my older sister decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us." Peter admitted

"But then how are we supposed to find it?" Lydia questioned. Peter shrugged.

* * *

Morrell dodged the trees and glanced backwards before she ran into a clearing. She stopped and looked around before turning. She raised her hand and threw mountain ash into the air. It descended around her in a circle, creating a barrier.

The twins ran into view and snarled before they ran at her and crashed into the barrier. The twins flew back and hit the ground just as Kali came jumping out of the trees behind Morrell.

Deucalion and Scott walked out as the druid was surrounded by the werewolves.

"How did you know, Marin, that we'd come for you?" Deucalion asked

"Because Jennifer and I are the same. And I know you've always been suspicious of us, of what we can do." Morrell replied

"With good reason. We know you sent that girl, the one who helped Isaac." Kali admitted as she walked around the circle

"What was her name?" Deucalion asked

"Braeden." Morrell said as Kali circled her "And I sent her to do what I've always done, maintain balance."

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kali demanded

"Nothing more than you know." Morrell admitted. She turned to Deucalion and Scott. "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends."

"He can decide what's right for himself." Deucalion interjected

"Not without all the information." Morrell snapped "Have you told him everything you've done? How you've piled up bodies in a narcissistically psychotic effort to form your perfect pack? Bodies that include Ennis, by the way." she snapped turning to Kali, who looked at Deucalion "My brother saved him. He was alive when Deucalion went in to see him." The wolves all looked at Deucalion, questioning this information "He wants you to go after Derek, Kali, to force his decision. If Derek joins the pack, it paves the way for Scott." Scott glanced at Deucalion.

"The lies people will tell when they're begging for their life." Deucalion sighed

"Ask him." Morrell said to Kali. No one got the chance to as Deucalion removed the red cap from his walking stick and threw it at Morrell.

The walking stick imbedded in her shoulder and Morrell stepped backwards out of the circle of mountain ash. Her other foot dragged a break in the circle as she hit the ground.

Scott immediately made his way to her side as the others growled.

"Hey, back off." Scott snapped. The twins put their fangs away and took a step back. The same with Kali. Scott turned to Morrell and nodded his head, reaching for the walking stick. Morrell nodded and Scott pulled the weapon from her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let them kill you." Scot admitted to her "But if you know something, if you know where they are—" Scott began

"The Nemeton you find that, you'll find Jennifer." Morrell muttered, gasping a little "Find the Nemeton." she ordered.

* * *

Chris hadn't stopped wriggling since Jennifer had left. He was trying to remove the ropes from his body. I lied down on the dirty floor, just listening to his ropes.

"I don't wanna kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, the both of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours." Melissa confessed admitted.

"Unfortunately Jennifer knows you have the ability to get out and probably made it full proof." I raised my wrists and rattled the chains as proof.

Naturally Chris didn't stopped.

"You been tied up before?" Sheriff wondered, his eyes closed.

"Many times." Chris admitted.

"What, is that, uh, part of being a werewolf hunter?" Sheriff asked. Chris looked at him surprised before looking at Mom slightly annoyed. She turned her head and smiled at him with a shrug.

"I tried to download him on as much as I could." she admitted

"Where as I just told him everything." I said "Though it was confusing." I muttered

"Yeah, I was starting to feel a little bit left out." The Sheriff admitted

"You knew." Chris confessed, Sheriff looked at him confused "I remember meeting you once, before you were sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren't ready to believe it." he said. Sheriff tried to remember as Mom and I turned our heads to him.

"Stiles also tried to tell you, just before you were brought here." I muttered "Guess with all the pressure you were under you couldn't put the signs together and realise he was right." I sighed.

The sheriff looked down away from us and inhaled deeply.

"You're right." he muttered "There was a night— eight years ago the night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman, she was a teenager, actually. She was trapped under an overturned car." he explained and the two turned away. "We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was gonna die." he sighed "But I just kept telling her, "no, no, listen. The paramedics are on their way." And then I remember, her hand suddenly gripped mine so tightly that I— I literally thought she was gonna break the bones. And she looked me in the eye, and she said "If you wanna be with her, go, now." And I knew she was talking about my wife." Sheriff shook her head as he looked at Mom "But then that other part of my brain the part that looks for clues, for fingerprints, for logical connections that part told me that there is no way that this girl could possibly know about Claudia."

"And so I stayed. I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out. Until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead." mom sighed "When I finally got to the hospital… I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands because— He was with Claudia when she died." his face was grave "But I wasn't." he whispered "I wasn't with her because I didn't believe. I just did not believe."

"That's not your fault." I muttered as I sat up. They looked at me. "Something similar sort of happened to us. Not as grave naturally but…" I took a breath.

"When Scott and I first were bitten we told Stiles about the sudden increase in our senses, the agility." I muttered "Stiles made a joke of us being infected with lycanthropy." I smiled slightly

"Scott and I brushed it off, naturally. Stiles didn't mean it either at first but… as the ballistics came back on the body, Laura Hale, he began to believe it more and more. Eventually he was convinced Scott was turning into a werewolf, and that I might have been also."

"I'd seen the signs, I freaked the hell out that night but Scott, he didn't believe. He ended up going to a party with Allison." Chris' eyebrows furrowed.

"Naturally as he had no idea what was happening he fought the moon and ended up at home." I sighed "Eventually however, he ended up in the woods." I muttered. I looked at them all "If it weren't for Derek, he probably would have gone and killed someone." I sighed "And if he'd listened to Stiles, he probably wouldn't have ended up with an arrow in his arm." I shot a look at Chris who raised an eyebrow.

I turned to the Sheriff.

"It's hard to believe it when you've thought your whole life that it's not possible." I muttered. "You can't blame yourself for not listening."

"Stiles knew about Scott before Scott did?" Sheriff asked

"Of course he did." I chuckled "He's Stiles."

"Why did Scott run off?" Chris asked. I smirked

"Scott thought Derek was the one who bit him and killed Laura Hale. Stiles told Scott Derek drove Allison home from the party and Scott took off to protect her." Chris pursed his lips. "You should have seen the amount of times that boy transformed and ended up looking for Allison, just to make sure she was okay. And every time, he regained his humanity back. He never once laid a claw on her." I smiled

"Allison was his anchor. She kept him human."

* * *

Stiles leaned on the medical table as Lydia stood opposite Allison and Isaac leaned against the wall behind Stiles. Deaton walked towards them.

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles admitted

"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." she muttered

"Yeah, mine either." Stiles muttered

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous." Deaton admitted "We're gonna need Scott."

* * *

"Do any of you know how we're gonna get out?" Mom wondered casually

"Scott, Stiles and Allison wont give up." I assured "And I'm sure Deaton has something they can do, if they've figured out we're at the nemeton then all they need to do is find it."

"And if they can't?" Sheriff asked. I raised my arms

"Then I seriously need to try harder at breaking these." I said looking at the cuffs ad chains.

* * *

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked as he walked towards Deaton and Stiles

"Lydia." Stiles answered "You?"

"Morrell." Scott confessed looking at them both. "None of the other alphas know where it is either."

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles wondered

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott nodded

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton decided

"What's the plan?" Scott wondered

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Deaton admitted. Scott turned and looked at Stiles surprised

"We die for them?" he asked

"But he can bring us back." Stiles assured, he then turned to Deaton. "You can— you can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous?" Deaton asked and Stiles sighed "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about." Deaton admitted "This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time." Scott sighed "This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon."

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles said confidently

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Deaton admitted, causing Scott to look seriously at him.

"Is that it?" Scott wondered

"No." Deaton admitted "It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a… darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton explained

"Like a tattoo." Scott whispered.

* * *

Chris began to bring something shiny from out of his sleeve. Sheriff turned as he stopped wriggling to take a look at it.

"What is that?" Mom asked

"Ultrasonic emitter a smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves." I groaned and the two looked at me "Only they hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let's see if it works to attract them." Chris pushed the button and I clapped my hands over my ears, the chains clanging. Mom and the sheriff looked at me confused as they listened, Chris glancing at the roof.

"Oh my eardrums are gonna be dead." I muttered slightly annoyed.

* * *

Cora chocked and coughed in her sleep as Derek sat on the edge of the bed, Peter pacing behind him.

"It's gotta be now. I don't have a choice." Derek believed

"You always have a choice. It's whether or not you can live with the consequences— facing Kali as a beta." Peter corrected

"But it's not just a full moon coming. It's a lunar eclipse. We'll all be powerless." Derek reminded him.

* * *

Ice went into water with the herbs as three baths were filled. Lydia and Isaac were helping Deaton set it up as Scott, Allison and Stiles walked in.

"All right." Deaton sighed "What did you bring?" he wondered

"Um, I got my dad's badge." Stiles held it up "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." he muttered

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton assured. Allison held a silver bullet between her fingers, looking at the Argent family crest on it.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac questioned

"My dad made it." Allison admitted "It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." she held it tightly in her hand.

"Scott?" Deaton asked, Scott held his mother's watch in his hand, running his thumb over the face.

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital." he confessed "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay, the three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially— Well, dead." Deaton explained "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Lydia and Allison shared a smile immediately and Lydia turned to walk over to her.

"Lydia— You go with Stiles." Deaton decided. Allison and Lydia shared a look before Lydia looked at Stiles. He immediately looked guilty.

She smiled at him.

Allison looked at Scott

"Are you sure? I mean, Scott and I both have to go under." Allison admitted. Deaton looked at her as Lydia looked at Stiles.

Allison's gaze flickered from Scott to Isaac.

"It's okay." Scott assured. Stiles looked between the two as Scott moved over to one of the baths.

The three approached the cold water, the objects in their hands and Allison took the first step to get in.

She let out sigh at the cold touch and Stiles turned to Lydia. She gave him a reassuring look and he nodded, turning to the water. Scott and Stiles both stepped in and sat down with Allison, their bodies being completely covered.

Stiles turned to Scott and took a deep breath as they shivered.

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something." Stiles muttered "Your dad's in town." he admitted. Scott turned from Stiles gasping.

The FBI agent sat in Scott's room on his bed, he picked up an open book, 'The tale of Two Cities', and looked around guiltily, his eyes watering.

* * *

Derek smoothed Cora's forehead as she gasped and he took her hand in both of his own. Peter stood watching as Cora turned, just seeing Derek through her eyes.

The black lines began to travel up both Derek's arms. He began to pant seriously and ground his teeth in pain, his eyes scrunched shut.

Cora jumped and her eyes opened as she looked at Derek shocked.

Derek raised his head and shouted, it coming out as a growl as his fangs bared to the celling from the pain. His eyes glowed red and Cora gasped as Peter watched shocked.

As Derek shouted, the red from his eyes vanished and they returned to their original blue.

* * *

Stiles and Scott shared a look before Allison turned to them both. They're looks were worried as they shivered and Deaton rolled up his sleeves, standing behind Scott. Lydia and Isaac following his moves.

Each placed their hands on the three's shoulders and Scott nodded.

Allison, Stiles and Scott all took a deep breath before they were forced under the icy cold, medicinal waters. They eyes closed and they were still, both Lydia and Isaac looked at Deaton before Scott's eyes snapped open and glowed bright yellow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Everything was white before Scott opened his eyes. He jumped up and Allison gasped as she and Stiles sat up also.

Water splashed over the white floors as they looked around.

Scott got up and stepped out, his clothes dripping as the other two followed. They looked around confused before turning behind them.

In the middle of the white room was a gigantic tree stump. No other nature grew within the room. Just the stump.

The three walked towards it, water dripping on the floor as Scott approached it first.

He raised his arm and looked at the tattoo on his arm.

_"What does it mean?" Derek asked _

_"I don't know. Uh It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott traced two circles in the dirt, one within the other. _

Scott looked back at the tree stump, noticing the rings in the wood.

Scott leaned down and placed his hand on the tree. His eyes closed before he was standing in the woods.

He heard groaning and turned, walking through the trees with a shocked expression. He saw himself and Alice before him.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"Dropped my inhaler." Scott admitted

"Great." Alice grumbled.

Scott grabbed his phone and lit up the screen before scanning the leaves below him. They searched the forest floor and walked around one another, occasionally moving some leaves to find it.

Then suddenly Scott jumped, Alice turned to see the light from his phone lighting up the top half of a human body, it's eyes open and lifeless, the torso cut in half and blood lying across the leaves.

Scott's eyes widened as he watched himself jump.

Scott stumbled backwards into Alice and they suddenly fell down a bank.

"Holy—!" Alice muttered as they staggered to their feet

"Alice, you alright?" Scott asked

"Other then seeing a dead body? I think so." Alice nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

They walked a few steps forwards before they heard what sounded like a growl. Both came to a halt as Alice grabbed Scott's arm.

They slowly turned around to see something big huge and black a little ways off, it's eyes were piercing red and it was the only thing that could be made out in the dark.

Scott watched as himself and Alice got attacked by the alpha werewolf and then Scott helped Alice to her feet and they ran.

Scott looked around shocked before he walked backwards into something. Scott stopped and turned to see the nemeton, the giant stump, behind him. He reached and touched the wood.

* * *

Stiles raised his head. He was standing in the middle of the forest, mist and darkness all around him.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott questioned

"You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town. Besides, it's our last night of summer freedom." Stiles turned on a flash light in his hand and patted Scott's arm.

"Come on, where's the harm in it?" Alice asked, following Stiles.

"I was trying to get a good night's sleep for practice tomorrow." Scott admitted.

Stiles walked through the trees as he watched himself, Scott and Alice track through the woods.

Stiles jumped to his feet and ran towards the lights.

"Stiles!" Scott and Alice called.

"Wait up!" Scott called. "Stiles!" Scott called.

Stiles ran around the trees, circling the several lights belonging to flashlights. He stopped to look for Scott and Alice before a barking frightened him. Stiles jumped and stumbled to the ground with a cry.

"Hang on, hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." the Sheriff claimed

"Hey dad, how you doing?" Stiles asked casually. He shook his head as rain began to fall.

"Well, young man, I'm going to walk you back to your car." And the Sheriff forced Stiles in the opposite direction.

Stiles looked as a light was shined on him and he stumbled backwards, only to hit the roots of the nemeton.

Stiles leaned on it surprised.

* * *

"Your father is— A highly respected private security consultant— And a federally licensed firearms dealer. It's not exactly a 9:00-to-5:00 office job." Victoria Argent said as she drove the car, Allison was sitting beside her.

"I—" Allison began

"The hours are always going to be like that." Victoria cut her off as her daughter sighed.

"I get it. It's just— it's kind of weird— When he takes off in the middle of the night— Rushing out with duffel bags full of automatic weapons." Allison smiled.

She suddenly gasped as two people jumped out onto the road

"Mom, look out!" she shouted. Scott and Alice turned to the lights as Victoria swerved around them.

"Oh! You almost killed them!" Allison accused

"They ran out into the middle of the road." Victoria defended

"Okay, well, we have to go back." Allison decided

"Go back?" Victoria asked

"What if they're hurt?" Allison questioned. Her mom pursed her lips and didn't weaver. "Mom, turn around." Victoria shook her head "Mom!" Allison snapped. Victoria sighed and began to make a U-turn. She stopped on the road as they appeared where they'd seen the two and Allison jumped out of the car.

"Allison. Allison!" Victoria shouted as the door closed and Allison stood in the rain.

Allison looked at the footprints in the mud below her and into the trees. She quickly took off after them as her mother got out of the car. "Allison!" Victoria shouted

Allison followed the footsteps and spotted an inhaler. She bent down and picked it up before looking around. Her mom suddenly appeared with an annoyed sigh.

"All right, that's enough. Back in the car." Victoria ordered. They turned as they heard a wolf howl rip through the air. Victoria grabbed the inhaler and threw it away before nudging Allison's shoulder and following her back to the car.

The inhaler landed by Allison's feet as she stood watching. To her right was the giant tree stump of the nemeton.

* * *

The three gasped and suddenly sat up out of the icy water. Lydia got up from the floor, Isaac pushed away from the wall and Deaton reentered the room, all with shocked expressions.

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott claimed quickly

"We passed it. There's— There's a stump, this huge tree." Stiles agreed as they got out of the water "Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big."

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said

"Yeah, the same night you and Alice were bit by Peter." Stiles said

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison admitted. Scott turned to her surprised

"It was me. Me and Alice." Scott admitted. Allison gasped "You almost hit me." Allison sighed and Scott turned to Deaton "We can find it."

The three were silent and didn't look at them

"What?" Allison asked

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac confessed

"How long is a long time?" Stiles questioned

"16 hours." Deaton answered

The three gapped surprised

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott questioned

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton nodded.

* * *

A water bottle was raised to Derek's lips and he drunk the water. Cora held the back of his neck for support as Derek sighed. He opened his eyes and looked at Cora.

"You're okay." Derek noticed. She smiled happily

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, and all because of you." she admitted

"Hopefully not all for nothing." Peter said as he leaned on the table. "The moon is rising, Derek." Peter sighed "You drained your battery all the way to the red, and there is a fully charged alpha on her way— To rip you limb from limb." he shook his head.

"I'll be fine in a few hours." Derek sighed as Cora brushed his hair.

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have." Peter admitted

* * *

"No, dude, you are not going back with them." Stiles disagreed as he carried a towel and Scott leaned on one of the baths.

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott reminded him

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like— A deal with the devil?" Stiles asked around as Allison huddled in a towel and Isaac sat beside her

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac questioned

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott said

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison begged of Deaton seriously

"I'm not so sure he is." Deaton shrugged, causing a confused look from everyone. "Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage." Deaton strategised "Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Scott turned to Stiles who juggled the towel in his hand.

They all turned as a bang sounded and the door opened. Deaton immediately moved to the front room to see Ethan.

"I'm looking for Lydia." he admitted

"What do you want?" Lydia asked

"I need your help." he admitted

"With what?" Stiles asked coming around the corner.

"Stopping my brother and Kali— From killing Derek." he said strongly.

* * *

Chris pulled the emitter out of his pocket and Mom sighed.

"Still working?" she asked

"Yeah, but not for much longer." Chris admitted

"If it lasts for the next four we should be alright, they want to find us before the moon goes up." I admitted, my eyes shut in concentration.

"And if they don't?" Mom asked. I didn't answer. I wouldn't think down that path.

"Anyone else feeling an unbearable itch they can't scratch?" mom asked

"Well, not before you said something, but now, yes, I do." Sheriff nodded. He smiled and my mom chuckled. Mom's smile vanished and I turned to look at her.

* * *

"Is she actually gonna come down here— And slash all of our throats?" she asked, holding back tears.

"Nah." Sheriff shook his head "She'll come down and strangle us with a garrotte— And then slash our throats." he corrected. She nodded before a sound sounded above us, scraping over the roof. Mom turned to Chris worried

"Just the wind." Chris assured.

The ground suddenly began to shake and dirt fell down atop us all.

I shook my head as the dirt fell on me and the sheriff and my mom did the same.

I took a deep breath and it stopped. I looked up to see the dirt hitting an invisible wall. Mom and the Sheriff looked at it surprised and Chris turned to me.

"I'd say you got that one down pact." he said and the other two looked from him to me.

"Second time lucky." I nodded with a sigh.

* * *

"We know about the lunar eclipse, so don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field." Ethan said quickly as he and Lydia stood before Derek, Peter and Cora. "She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

"Good enough for me." Peter nodded "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run." Peter snapped "Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful." Cora agreed

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked

"We don't, but I'll bet she has an idea." Peter turned to Lydia before walking towards her "Don't you, Lydia?"

"I don't know anything." Lydia assured

"But you feel something, don't you?" Peter said as Lydia turned away

"What do you feel?" Derek wondered

"I feel like— I'm standing in a graveyard." she whispered. Derek looked down, the determination wavering.

* * *

Allison, Scott and Isaac walked out of the elevator and into Allison's apartment as Scott held the phone to his ear

"Just grab anything?" he said "Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers." Allison put her key in the lock. "Socks? Okay, I'll smell the socks." he agreed hanging up.

"What about me?" Isaac asked

"See what you can find in my dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent." Allison said as she turned to the office and opened the door.

She stopped short to find three people inside, two deputies, and Scott's father sitting in the chair. Her father's weapons were all over the table.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady." Mr McCall pointed. Scott suddenly walked to the doorway with a surprised look. Mr McCall stood up quickly

"Scott." he greeted

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded

"Following one of the only leads I have." his father answered "Now, since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat, and we can talk?" he nodded his head to one of the chairs "Starting with where you sister is." he then took a deep breath "You too, Isaac." he called

"How do you know my name?" Isaac wondered

"Your name's one of the few things I know. To be honest, the rest of what's going on around here… has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue." Mr McCall admitted looking at the weapons.

"If you're trying to tell me that you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago." Scott admitted pushing to the front and into the room

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room." Mr McCall threatened "Really hoping." Allison's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Scott.

* * *

The alarm to Derek's loft went off and Kali swiped the device off the wall in anger.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

Lydia and Ethan were standing by the desk. Lydia clicked her fingers and turned to Ethan.

"I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, the usual," she cleared her throat "werewolf afternoon."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali questioned

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral." Lydia said, her arms crossed. Kali turned to Lydia before Aiden began to growl from behind her. Kali stopped and turned to him

"Oh, really?" she asked and moved towards him as Aiden growled again.

Derek got into the car, Cora in the passenger seat and Peter stood by the passenger window.

"Don't call until you're at least 100 miles away." Peter ordered. Derek glanced at Cora. "Go!"

* * *

Isaac, Allison and Scott sat before the desk as Mr McCall paced.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents, But the fact that it's Stiles's father, your father, and your mother." McCall pointed from Allison to Scott.

Isaac raised his hand as he sucked on a mint.

"Mine are both dead." Isaac admitted as he turned a case of mints over in his hand.

"Save the cliched teenage apathy for your high school teachers." McCall snapped "The three of you know more than you're saying, and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night If I have to." Scott turned away from his dad and spotted the flash bolt arrow heads on the table.

* * *

Kali walked across the lofted over the Aiden.

"Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" Kali questioned. Aiden looked at Lydia who dropped her gaze as Kali walked around Aiden.

"She is not the problem." Aiden assured

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie." Kali said, standing right before Aiden.

"Oh, god." Lydia muttered "Is this about to get really violent?"

"Probably." Ethan answered. Suddenly the roof shattered from above them and Jennifer dropped down through the skylight. Lydia screamed as Ethan grabbed her, pulling her out of the way. Jennifer threw her hair out of her face as she looked up, standing from her crouch. Kali looked at her angrily

"So who wants to go first?" Jennifer questioned. Kali bared her teeth at her former emissary and raised her foot. Jennifer dodged and Kali round housed kicked but Jennifer ducked under it.

Ms Blake smiled as she dodged the alpha who just missed and missed. Kali swung her claws and Jennifer placed her hand on Kali's chest, sending her flying.

Aiden growled as he walked around behind Jennifer and the Darach turned to him. Aiden swung his claws and Jennifer did the same to him as she'd done Kali. Ethan removed his jacket growling and Aiden ripped his and his shirt off.

Jennifer watched as Ethan stood beside her brother and they took one another's arms, slowly merging together.

Jennifer walked towards them just as their heads connected and grabbed both their throats. She forced them apart, sending Aiden into the grate and Ethan into the wall.

Lydia got up with a gasp as both boys hit the floor.

Jennifer turned to Kali as she growled and got back up. Jennifer grinned as Kali did a hand stand and turned to look at Jennifer.

"That's right, Kali. Look at me." Jennifer nodded "Look at my face. Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this, to be able to look normal?" she asked.

"I don't care." Kali admitted

"It takes power." Jennifer answered "Power like this." she slowly raised her hands and all the shards of broken glass rose from the floor. Lydia watched, tears in her eyes as Jennifer's hair blew around.

The sky above them began to cloud over and the clouds rolled angrily as lightning struck.

"I—" Kali began as she watched Jennifer "I should've—" all the glass shards pointed point first at Kali. "I should've ripped your head off!" Kali shouted before Jennifer threw the shards of glass at the alpha. They pierced through Kali's head, neck, shoulders and every part of her body, embedding into the skin.

Kali gasped and Lydia gapped before the alpha fell to the ground and Jennifer smirked as she stopped moving.

Jennifer turned around slowly, the glass crunching under her feet as she looked at Lydia.

The twins however had taken the opportunity to merge together and began to get to their feet. Lydia rolled her lips as Jennifer stopped and turned to them as they growled. She smirked as they rolled their shoulders.

Jennifer ducked under their arm and spun, grabbing their neck before a deafening crack sounded through the loft.

The two twins stopped and fell to the floor, blood pouring from their mouth as they stopped moving.

Lydia stared at them panting as Jennifer turned to her.

"What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are—" the Darach smiled.

* * *

Stiles drove his car staring up at the sky as suddenly lightning struck. He let out a deep breath before driving into the surrounded in mist.

* * *

"You can't keep us here." Scott shook his head

"Not without some kind of warrant." Allison agreed

"I've got a desk full of probable cause." McCall indicated to the table. Allison sighed and rolled her lips before standing up.

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons." Allison said simply

"Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow—" she pointed "Or this carbon steel marine combat knife, 50ae desert eagle." she listed "Hmm." she picked up a round cylinder. "Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter." she pulled the ring out and threw it to the floor at McCall's feet before turning to run from the room.

"Go!" Allison ordered and the two werewolves quickly followed her from the room.

"Wait!" McCall shouted as they coughed "Scott, wait!" he tried to follow them.

* * *

Stiles drove as lightning lit up the sky, leaves flew against his windshield and the mist clouded his vision.

"Come on." Stiles muttered as he squinted through the windshield. His lights shone and Stiles quickly moved the wheel as a tree rushed past, the branches hitting the car.

"Whoa, sh—" he muttered turning back to the windshield

"Oh. Whoa!" Stiles slammed on the breaks as a tree appeared before him and Stiles ran straight into the trunk, his head whipping forwards and hitting the steering wheel.

* * *

Jennifer eyed Lydia who slowly moved away along the table and put her back to one of the pillars.

"What do you want from me?" she questioned

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia." Jennifer admitted "I want you to scream."

Jennifer's face changed and she screeched in Lydia's face. The girl gasped and screamed, her wailing voice sounding across the entire county.

Derek suddenly pulled over as the sound reached their ears. Cora turned to Derek

"What the hell was that?" she asked

"Lydia." Derek realised. He looked ahead down the road and then turned to Cora. "We have to go back." he decided and quickly made a u-turn.

* * *

Allison's car and Scott's bike pulled up at the edge of Beacon hill's reserve. Scott jumped off the bike as Allison got out of the car.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did, that was awesome." he grinned

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles— you?" Isaac admitted joining them

"I don't get it." Scott shook his head and looked down the road.

"All right. Well, we can't wait for him." Isaac said and turned to the preserve "Come on." Scott turned to his phone and looked down the road.

Stiles' jeep was smoking against the tree and Stiles leaned against his door, his head bleeding and his eyes closed.

Isaac, Scott and Allison walked up to the east point of Beacon hills, over looking the town before Deucalion appeared behind them

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we, Scott?" he said

"We got a little delayed." Scott admitted "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits." Deucalion admitted

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott asked

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we make." Deucalion smiled. Allison looked at him wearily.

"Okay, get Stiles, and then get to the root cellar, okay?" Scott said to Isaac who nodded "We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac questioned

"I have a plan." he admitted.

* * *

Lydia leaned against the pillar panting as Cora stood rubbing her arm in comfort. Kali and the twins were till lying on the floor as Cora turned to Derek, eying the two alpha's

"You did this for me?" Derek asked Jennifer who stood before him

"For us. For anyone who's ever been their victim." Jennifer admitted

"Stop talking to me like a politician." Derek snapped angrily "Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's." Jennifer said "Scott." Cora looked at Derek

"You can save his mother, Stiles's father." Jennifer admitted "And Alice."

"How?" Derek cut her off

"I need a guardian, and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take— Or by you." Jennifer said walking towards him.

"I can't help you." Derek disagreed "I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time." Jennifer said simply

"You just killed three of them on your own." Derek said quickly, a glint in his eye "What do you need me for?"

"You haven't seen him at his strongest." Jennifer shook her head "I have. If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek, don't trust her." Cora said strongly

"I have the eclipse in my favour, but the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for 15 minutes. That's the extent of my window. There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me." Jennifer begged. Derek looked down and then at her.

* * *

A storm raged over head, thunder clap after thunder clap sounded the sky as the wind blew fiercely.

"Are you sure we're going the right direction?" Isaac questioned.

I looked up as the voice sounded over the storm.

"I know we're near it." Allison answered "You think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying, but I c—" Isaac stopped and slowed, Allison turned to him "I hear something." he admitted. Allison returned to stand beside him looking around "It's an—it's an emitter. It's one of your dad's." he said

"Are you sure?" Allison asked

"Has to be." Isaac nodded

"Isaac!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The three inside looked at me confused but I just stared at the roof

"Alice…" Isaac muttered "Come on." the two turned and ran before stopping, finding the giant stump of the nemeton.

"Allison." Isaac spotted the door to the root cellar and they ran towards it.

"Allison! Isaac!" I called. I heard them running before the door opened and they walked down the stairs.

I looked up as the ground above us began to cave in.

"Oh, my god." Allison immediately collapsed next to her father as he smiled. I stood up, my chains rattling. "Thank god!"

"You found us." Chris nodded as Isaac moved to Mom

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" Sheriff demanded

"And Scott?" Mom asked

"They're coming, all right? They're on their way to help." Isaac assured

"Okay." mom sighed. The roof above us suddenly cracked and more dirt began to fill the root cellar around the edges.

"Isaac I need to you help me get these chains off." I said quickly as he turned to me "I can try stop the cave in but I need movement." I couldn't lift my hands higher then my hips.

Isaac looked at my mom who nodded before he came and grabbed one of the chains. I did so too and looked at him.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we both pulled on the chains, I saw Isaac's eyes glow from the corner of my eye and I knew mine where too before the chain suddenly snapped.

I grabbed Isaac to prevent him from falling over as the other chains held me fast.

"You alright?" more rocks fell and the roof creaked some more.

"Yeah." He grabbed my other arm and we broke that one too. My ankles were a little harder but we managed to break them as well.

Allison had released the Sheriff and her dad in the mean time and Isaac moved to help mom.

"Cut it with your claws." I said as I moved to stand by the stairs.

* * *

Cora pulled Lydia to her feet as she looked at the twins, still merged together on the floor.

"We have to get going. Lydia, we can get help." Cora said

"From who?" Lydia wondered as they walked

"I don't know, but we can't stay here." Cora said quickly. The two suddenly stopped as movement sounded from behind them and the twins separated, one rolling off of the other. Cora and Lydia shared a look before running to their side, each reaching for a werewolf.

"They're alive." Cora said surprised.

* * *

Scott and Deucalion walked into the distillery and waited by the door. Scott turned to the alpha as they stopped,

"You said you had a plan." Deucalion said

"On the first day of class, Jennifer sent all of us a message." Scott said "It was the last line From joseph conrad's heart of darkness. I got a message of my own to send her."

A count down sounded till the lunar eclipse on a phone before a message appeared from Scott. Jennifer eyes furrowed in confusion before she accessed the video.

"You see this symbol?" he showed the spiral on the wall "It's a symbol of revenge. You talk about balance, about saving people. We know what you really want, and now you know where to find us." Scott said as he turned to the camera.

* * *

The ropes fell clean as holes appeared in the celling.

"Hurry!" Isaac shouted. The shelf fell over and mom and Isaac ducked out of the way

"Watch out!"

Allison screamed as a pillar did the same

"Come on, let's get out of here." Sheriff decided, taking Mom's arm

"No stop!" I shouted as Allison almost stepped onto the stairs. She paused and the stairs collapsed, leaving no exit out of the root cellar.

"Alice can you create stairs?" Isaac asked

"Can I— what?!" I questioned angrily.

* * *

Cora and Lydia took the twins to Deaton, one lay on the medical table before Deaton grabbed the other and brought him in.

"Cora, grab that table." Deaton ordered, Cora threw everything off it and Deaton laid the second twin down. "Grab his hand." Deaton said. Blood ran out of Aiden's mouth "Here you go. Take his hand."

"Can you save them?" Cora questioned

"Only if they start healing on their own." Deaton said with a shake of his head.

* * *

Scott and Deucalion stood waiting as they stared, the storm sounding above them. They watched as Jennifer appeared out of the mist. Suddenly someone else walked out from behind her. Scott gapped and turned to Deucalion as Derek walked in behind the Darach.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked

"This might be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help you." Derek confessed

"Ooh, like brother against brother." Deucalion said "How very american this is." Scott eyed Derek

"Are you ready, Jennifer? Hmm?" Deucalion asked as he folded up his walking stick and removed his jacket "Did you gather your herbs, pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat, perhaps?" He stood back beside Scott as Jennifer glared at the alpha. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent people— Just to face me?" Deucalion's face changed as he spoke, the hair growing from his cheeks and his voice darkened, getting deeper.

"Or is it 12 now?" Deucalion's face turned black as his eyes glowed, showing the true face of a demon.

Scott gapped and Jennifer looked frightened as she stepped back and Deucalion raise his claws.

* * *

Chris looked at the opening and turned to us.

"It's blocked." he said "What do you see? Anything?" he asked Isaac who shook his head. Sheriff sighed and turned to Mom.

Cracking began again and the roof broke

"Look out!" Chris shouted. Isaac ducked under the breaking roof as dirt fell, blocking our view.

"Isaac!" Alison shoute.d The sheriff grabbed him as we hit the deck before the roof above us began to crack, only a wooden beam holding it up.

I looked at Isaac and he nodded before we got to our feet.

"Melissa, go, go, go." Sheriff ordered. Allison turned to the pillar next to her as it cracked and bent. Isaac and I grabbed the beam above us and pushed up on it to hold it. Isaac's eyes glowed and he took a deep breath

I inhaled deeply, my eyes shut before I pushed on the pillar. It went up a little bit and Isaac pushed with me.

* * *

Derek growled, his eyes blue and his fangs long before he ran at Deucalion. He swung his arm and Deucalion grabbed it, doing the same with the other before bringing Derek' arms down. They cracked slightly as Deucalion smiled at Derek's face.

Jennifer appeared and put her hand to Deucalion's chest, the shock wave washed out but Deucalion didn't move. Her determination vanished and Deucalion turned to her before he grabbed both of their throats. They were lifted off of the ground, Jennifer gasping as the alpha laughed.

He dropped them and Jennifer feel to the ground while Derek landed on his feet and swiped again. Deucalion bashed his arm down and then threw him across the room. Derek landed on a heap of tires before Jennifer ran at the alpha and he just back handed her face. He threw her to the ground and she gasped as Scott looked over at Derek.

Deucalion picked Jennifer up and pulled her over to Scott by the back of her neck.

"Kill her." Deucalion's voice seemed to echo and Scott just stood there. "Do it." Scott still didn't move and Deucalion growled. It was loud and shook the room. Scott scrunched up his eyes before he fell to the ground under the pressure of the howl.

Scott looked up, now transformed and panted.

"Now kill her." he ordered. Jennifer stared at Scott "Your parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the telluric currents. Kill her, and it ends."

"It won't end. Not with me. He'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does." Jennifer admitted

"They're dying, Scott. Your mother, sister and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now, and it's over." Deucalion convinced "Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"Don't Scott. Don't do it." I felt my voice whisper through his head. Scott looked up at Deucalion determined.

"They're not dead yet." Scott said

"And who's going to save them, your friends?" the alpha asked. Scott got to his feet and his eyes glowed.

"My pack." Scott corrected.

* * *

"Is it me, or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac said, the cement fell some more and I pushed a little harder.

"I don't think it's just you."

"Alice, can't you do that thing again?" Sheriff asked

"I don't know how it's hold against this." I admitted "Some dirt yeah, a few running alphas maybe, but a slab of cement?" I said

"You wanna risk it?" I asked and they all shared a look.

* * *

Deaton rolled gas tanks into the room, he put a face mask over both the twins mouth and nose and injected them both as Cora and Lydia watched worried.

* * *

Deucalion ran at Scott, faster then anything and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He raised Scott's claws and walked him forwards.

"Maybe you just need a little guidance." Deucalion said as Jennifer rolled over on the floor.

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott admitted as he panted. Deucalion paused and turned to him. "Something that Gerard told me. "Deucalion Isn't always blind.""

Scott pulled a couple of flash bolt heads from his pocket and threw them to the ground. He shut his eyes and Deucalion raised his black hand to shield his own. Derek raised his arm and Deucalion released Scott before he waved his hands around.

The shadow over the moon began to grow and suddenly it was blocked out completely. Scott looked up to realise he's changed back and Derek did the same both looking at their hands.

"The eclipse. It's started." Deucalion realised. Scott stood up and saw the Jennifer was gone.

"Oh, no." he muttered.

* * *

The roof had gotten so heavy that the Sheriff, Chris, Allison and Mom had all helped hold it up as we kneeled on the floor.

"I can't do it. I can't hold it. I can't hold it." Isaac admitted

"You've gotta try!" I said as it got heavier and I pushed, using my back more then my hands.

"It's too much. It's too heavy." Allison agreed

I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Stiles." I muttered. I pushed it and it rose some more before Stiles appeared with a metal bat. He suddenly snapped it into place between the floor and the cement and everyone but me let go.

"I always said aluminium was better than wood." Sheriff said before Stiles launched himself at his father, hugging him.

"God Stiles, next time you have a car accident can you do it at a better time." I sighed and I quickly released the roof to hug him.

"Sorry," he muttered "Are you alright?"

"Raw wrists, pissed off, feeling useless but yeah." I nodded

"Where you watching the entire time?" Stiles asked

"Most of it." I smiled "Trying to tip something over or give some sign as to where we were."

"Didn't work to well." I grumbled annoyed and Stiles smiled.

We turned as more dirt filled in and we were still threatened of being buried alive.

"Alright, I'm gonna try something, not sure if it's gonna work but 'imagination is more important then knowledge' so…" everyone looked at me and my eyes glowed.

From the ground steel poles began to rise up, they pushed on the roof and it rise higher. A wall ran around the outside and the dirt began to build up within it.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Isaac asked

"Before, I was frantic, that's something I'm still working on, don't ask for things then. Now, I feel much better."

"How'd you do that?" Stiles asked

"I imagined." I smiled.

Scot walked forwards, staring into the stirred up mist outside the distillery as Deucalion stood behind him. They watched as suddenly Jennifer walked out, her white slashed up face all exposed. Derek crouched down behind the cargo boxes and Scott gasped as Jennifer ran at him and sent him flying. She then turned to Deucalion and threw him over her head. She grabbed his head and began to repeatedly slam it against the floor. A pool of blood quickly gathered.

Jennifer didn't stop she kept hitting and hitting before Derek quickly stood up from his spot.

"Jennifer!" she turned to look at him, releasing the wounded alpha. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?" Jennifer asked, her voice deep and hurtful.

"What you really look like." Derek nodded to her "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you paid." She turned to look at him

"No. No, he hasn't." Jennifer bent down over Deucalion and placed a hand over his eyes. She closed her own and Deucalion began to shout. Jennifer removed her hand and

Deucalion blinked and looked around, his eyes were no longer white and milky.

His sight returned and Jennifer stood up

"Turn to me." she ordered. He didn't. "Turn to me!" she shouted. Deucalion slowly turned his head and looked at her face panting. He closed his eyes and blinked as Jennifer returned to her disguised state.

She ground her teeth and raised her fist before she stopped and stumbled. Derek ran forwards and grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"What is this?" she breathed

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes." Derek admitted

"Then you do it." Jennifer nodded "Kill him."

"No." Derek disagreed

"What?" Jennifer asked

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator. I don't have to be a killer." he placed a hand on her throat and lifted her up "Let them go." he ordered. Jennifer grabbed his wrist and threw him into a few crates angrily. She walked towards him and slapped him across the face. She did again and again before she just looked at him.

"Derek." she whispered sadly and shook her head. She just turned away from him.

Derek got to his feet as she stood their, she turned to face him angrily and he ran at her but she grabbed his clothes and slammed him against a tank. He grabbed her throat as she slammed him against the tank a few times.

Derek gasped, his teeth gritted as he remembered Cora and Boyd slashing him to pieces in the boiler room.

Jennifer lifted him up and slammed him against the tank again. She did it again as Derek scrunched up her eyes.

And then, Jennifer flew to the other end of the room. Derek slid down the tank and hit the floor gasping before he looked up.

I held Jennifer against the far wall, my hand gripping her throat as she grabbed my hand and struggled.

"How…?" she tried

"I'm not a werewolf Jennifer. Just like I'm not effected by mountain ash, I'm not effected by a lunar eclipse!" I slammed her into the metal and cracks appeared. I turned and slammed her against some wood and it snapped. I brought my hand back and punched her into the floor.

"You tried to burry me." I punched her again "My mother." And again "And my best friend's parents." And again "You tried to strangle my friend." I lifted her up off her feet "And you took the person I care about most from me." I muttered, more sad then angry. I turned and I threw her across the room. She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her and fell to the floor.

She looked up at me, her face angry and bloody, her lip, cheek and nose bleeding.

"How'd you get out?" she demanded angrily

"I imagined." I admitted "Turns out a little time alone in a root cellar does well to bring a few things to light."

Jennifer got back to her feet, her cuts healing and she ran at me. She didn't get to me though as Derek grabbed her and threw her to the ground. She turned to look at him as Derek's eyes glowed.

"Your 15 minutes are up." he admitted.

Scott looked up at Jennifer as she stood up. He quickly got to his feet and ran towards her as she raised her hand and mountain ask landed in a circle around her.

Scott skidded to a stop before it.

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents. Well, I guess I'll just have to take them now." she turned to Scott "In a few minutes, they'll be dead, and I won't need a lunar eclipse, even to kill a demon wolf." Derek turned to Scott.

"You're too late Jennifer." I muttered and she turned to me as my eyes glowed and my hair flew around. "You can't kill them. You took too long and the opportunity's gone."

"You want to fight me?" Jennifer demanded

"I did a pretty good job." I believed. Scott looked at me

"Alice." I turned to him and he shook his head before taking a deep breath. I sighed and my eyes stopped before he turned to the mountain ash barrier.

Scott raised his hands and pushed them against the barrier.

"You've tried this before, Scott. I don't remember you having much success." Jennifer confessed. Scott pushed against it as Derek watched. Scott kept his eyes on Jennifer who watched expectantly

Scott pushed his whole body against the barrier and reached out towards Jennifer. Her smile faded as she took a slight step back.

Deucalion sat up as Scott's eyes glowed yellow. Jennifer stepped back and the bright yellow suddenly turned searing red.

Scott stepped forwards through the barrier and Jennifer leaped back. Derek watched amazed and as Scott pushed that little bit more, taking that next step the entire barrier broke, the mountain ash line breaking.

Jennifer fell to the floor as Scott took a deep breath.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked cowering away.

"I'm an alpha now." Scott answered

"Whatever you're doing to cause this storm, make it stop, or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes." Scott shook his head

"It won't change the colour of mine," Deucalion began before he walked towards her "So allow me." Deucalion swung his claws and slashed Jennifer's throat without hesitation. She gasped and grabbed her throat, choking. Her face returned to normal and she looked at Derek before she fell to the ground and rolled over.

* * *

Stiles looked up as the wind stopped and Allison looked up

"Is it over?" she asked

Everyone looked up and the Sheriff laughed as Stiles patted his father's shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Cora helped Ethan off of the table as Lydia ran a hand along Aiden's arm.

"I knew." Aiden muttered as he took her hand in his.

"What?" Lydia asked

"I knew you liked me." Aiden finished with a smirk looked up at her. She sighed and shook her head with a smile as Aiden kissed her arm and smiled up at her.

* * *

Scott was suddenly hugging me, a hug that was probably a little too tight.

"Oh, god," I breathed "Air…" I tapped his back and he let me go, looking me over

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you… what about mom?" he demanded

"I'm fine. No. She's fine if they haven't been buried, which, if my mind thing stayed, they shouldn't be." I assured answering each question. He sighed and hugged me again.

"Don't ever disappear like that again." he ordered

"Oh yeah cause I chose to." I rolled my eyes. He pulled back and nudged me annoyed before pulling his phone out.

"How did you get here?" Derek asked me

"I was trapped in the root cellar with the others, and I was watching you all." I admitted "When I saw her kicking your ass, I got angry, and wanted to help." I took a deep breath "Imagination is strong."

"You just popped up here?" Scott asked

"Kinda how I stepped through the steel door to the boiler room." I nodded "Everything I can do, except my visions, they're all to do with the mind."

"It's about time you figured it out, Volva." Deucalion smirked

"Alright, why do you keep calling me that?" I demanded

He didn't answer.

_"Scott?"_ I turned to Scott as he held his phone to his ear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scott asked quickly

_"Yeah, we're okay. We're all okay."_ Stiles assured him and I nodded happily. _"Though Alice vanished."_

"It's okay, she's here. She came here." Scott said looking at me.

_"Oh thank god."_ Stiles breathed _"How about you, you okay?"_ he wondered

Scott turned to Derek and I, Derek shook his head and sighed. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Sort of." Scott answered.

_"You think you can come get us?" _

"Yeah, of course." Scott nodded

_"Great, okay. Um, uh, bring a ladder."_ I chuckled and heard a few others doing the same.

Derek sighed and stood up before he turned to Deucalion.

"Jennifer killed Kali and the twins." I muttered softly "And seeing as you killed Ennis, they're all gone." The alpha werewolf almost looked sorry for himself.

The boys looked at me

"And you're going to finish the job?" Deucalion asked.

I shook my head and looked at Derek.

"No."

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." Derek admitted. He looked at Scott "We're letting you go— Because we hope you can be that man again."

"But if you're not, then having your eyesight back won't matter, because you'll never see us coming." Scott threatened.

I waved and followed the two boys out of the distillery.

Scott and I went to get Stiles and the others out of the root cellar. And I finally hugged my mother properly.

"That was amazing down there." she smiled, I glanced at the cellar

"It's a work in progress." I admitted

"By the way, I think you both ned to know something." Scott said standing next to us

"Dad's back." I answered. He looked at me

"You suddenly now a lot…" he muttered

"I was locked in a cellar for a day." I reminded him "A lot happened in that one twenty four hours."

"You're telling me." and he placed an arm over my shoulders, leading me back to the car.

"So, what about Derek?"

"Well, I could kick and scream and throw a tantrum…" I confessed "Or go see how he's doing." I muttered "Just cause he suddenly doesn't seem to care about me, doesn't mean I can stop caring about him."

"I don't think he stopped caring about you." Stiles said from beside me

"Tell that to the dead Darach he chose over me."

"Obviously wasn't a good choice." Stiles pointed. I smiled

"I also want to see how Cora's doing so…" I muttered "I'll see you all later." I muttered. They nodded and I walked ahead of them, leaving.

I walked into the loft to find Derek and Cora talking. I paused.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I said and turned to go.

"Alice! Wait." Derek got up and I stopped. Derek turned to Cora and she sighed before standing up.

"Cora," she stopped and I walked towards her "Are you alright now?" I wondered. She smiled and nodded

"Thanks to Derek." I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Good." I don't think he could have lost another person. Cora pulled away and smiled again before she headed into the other room.

"I was hoping to catch you before you left." I muttered turning to him, he looked away "Why are you leaving?" I wondered

"I'm taking Cora back to South America." he admitted, I looked after her

"How come?"

"She's safer there. Nothing harmed her for six years, the second she's in beacon Hills she almost died." he said

"It's not your fault." I knew he was blaming himself.

"It is, this time and the last time."

"You mean because everyone around you get's hurt?" I wondered. I felt his gaze on me "And yet, I'm still here." I said turning to him. He took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked him

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Either." I said, keeping his eye contact "Though I know you heal faster physically then emotionally, you did do a lot so save Cora." He sighed "And then despite that, you came back for Lydia." He looked back at me

"Thank you for that. And thank you for trying to save my mother." I smiled

"I didn't just want to help her, I needed to help you as well." he said and took a deep breath "Alice, I'm sorry—"

"I'm not going to ask you for an explanation." I sighed "Technically you don't have any obligation to give me one." his eyes hardened "I noticed that during this whole facade I wasn't there very often, I was running around trying to figure out how to help while figuring myself out at the same time." I said "I was self centred so I can't pin much blame on you if you felt left behind." I whispered "So I'm sorry for that." I looked back at him "Though that doesn't excuse you for what you did to me." I took a deep breath.

"I just don't want you to leave with us hanging by a thread." I admitted

"You shouldn't have to apologise. This is my fault, and I wont be surprised if you don't forgive me." Derek said

"Unfortunately for me, I'd be weighed down with guilt if I didn't." I whispered as I looked up at him. "I tried to drown the pain with anger. It only made it worse and I felt utterly useless." I said "I wont be doing that again."

"How can you just forgive and forget like that?" Derek asked confused. I looked down and frowned

"Cause I was locked in a root cellar for twenty-four hours regretting that I wouldn't get out without talking to you first, leaving you with that cold shoulder I treated you with."

"With good reason."

"Don't matter." I shook my head "I wouldn't forgive myself, cause who knows, you might actually feel terrible afterwards. And as much as, right now, I'd hate to admit it, but seeing you in pain would make me feel worse." I confessed "That's why I appeared at the distillery." I muttered "Seeing Jennifer treat you like that stung." I muttered

"So. Because of that, I want to ask you something." Derek looked at me

"Call me." I said "Or text me. Write a letter. Send an email." I shrugged "If you're not coming back, at least stay in touch." I said and he breathed in "Cause I'd hate to loose you completely."

Derek leaned down and kissed my cheek sweetly

"You can't loose me." he said

"After what just happened I'm not so sure." I breathed. I placed my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb over it. I smiled before I turned and headed for the door.

"Be careful Derek." I muttered before I left the loft.

* * *

"He left?" Scott asked as we headed to the animal clinic.

"He left." I nodded

"Are you alright?"

"No." I confessed "But I should be. It'll probably be for me like Allison has been for you." I admitted "But you're doing okay, so, so should I." I took a deep breath.

"Have you cried?"

"Silently. But you know I'm not much of a crier." I smiled. He nodded as we walked in.

"How are you two doing?" Deaton wondered. We shared a look.

"Better." we chorused.

"That's good."

"Deaton, I have a question." he turned to me "What's a volva?"

"It was believed to be a shamanic seeress in Norse paganism."

"A shamanic seeress?" I repeated

"Shamanic was the belief that someone could connect with spirits through practiced rituals, and seeress was used for someone who saw something before it happened. They were kind of like a mix between a witch and an oracle." he explained.

Well that explained a lot.

"Why?" Deaton asked

"Deucalion's been calling me by it since I first met him." I explained.

Deaton looked me over.

"A volva." he nodded

"Alice is a volva?"

"What does that mean I can do?" I wondered

"Well for the most part they were not considered harmless, in fact they were very powerful."

"Something you showed against Jennifer." Scott nodded

"They had the ability to predict things, practice divination, interact with spirits, sorcery, prophecy and other forms of indigenous magic." Deaton listed.

"So the fact that the bite only half effected me had to do with this?" I wondered

"As it was suggested before, you only got the abilities of a werewolf that didn't change you." Deaton nodded

"But having control of things with mind is because of this?" I wondered

"Yes."

"Is there a limit to what I can do?"

"Probably, but they're something you'll have to discover for yourself." Deaton smiled.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"How's everything been going?" Deaton asked Scott "How you feeling?"

"Better." Scott nodded "Knowing it's all over." he looked at me and I rolled my eyes

"But for how long is the question." I admitted

"Yeah, let's not think about that." Scott sighed

"And Derek?" Deaton asked

"He left." I sighed

"Left?"

"Took Cora to South America." I nodded

"I honestly don't know if he's ever coming back," Scott sighed "Part of me hopes so, but another part hopes that maybe he'll be okay— Somewhere else."

"My dad doesn't look like he's gonna be leaving for a while." Scott commented, with an annoyed sigh. I pursed my lips. Scott always disliked our father more then me. I wasn't sure why I was never more angry at him "But just because he's staying— Doesn't mean he's welcome." I smiled slightly.

"Stiles and I both feel it every day, Just like you said we would, and it makes me think about that quote Jennifer used to start our first class, because when I feel it, yeah, it's like… I'm looking "into the heart of an immense darkness.""

"So what do you do instead?" Deaton asked.

"I look for my friends." Scott turned to me.

"See them smiling helps." I nodded in understanding.

"But what about Miss Blake?" Deaton asked

"I don't know. When we went back inside the distillery, her body was gone." Scott admitted

"This isn't the first time she's survived serious injuries so…" I muttered annoyed.

"You think she'll come back?" Deaton asked

"I don't know, I feel like there's no one left to come after. We were willing to let her go, Deucalion's the one who slashed her. He's not as much of a threat anymore, I feel she wouldn't need to do anything drastic." I muttered

"If she does though, we'll know what's going on." Scott admitted. I nodded

"True."

"So what now?" Deaton asked

"Now?" Scott and I repeated

"Now we try and make it through high school like normal teenagers." I said "We have to worry about grades, our father, money and relationships."

"Neither of us are in relationships." Scott muttered

"Which is why we need to worry about them." I nodded and he smiled

"True."

"Just promise me something," I said

"Anything."

"Promise I'll always have you to fall back on." I said placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Always." he nodded.

I smiled and held up my fist, which he pounded.


End file.
